After Life
by XtremeGal87
Summary: Ichigo finds himself forced to leave his human life behind, and begin a new one in Soul Society. But the others quickly learn that life without him is more than Orihime can handle... Will they finally find their happy ending? Or is it too late? IchiHime.
1. Prologue  The End

_**A/N:**_ Hello, and welcome to my newest IchiHime story! I feel like I'm saying that a lot lately, but I swear these things are just rolling out of me like there's no tomorrow! LOL Anyway, just some necessary note(s) in terms of canon-usage: partly because I know really nothing about the 'fullbring' story, I'm saying this is (essentially) canon up through Aizen's defeat. But (**spoiler alert?**) Ichigo did not lose his Soul Reaper powers after the final fight – he just returned to his 'normal' state, if you will. I hope that makes sense, but please feel free to ask for any clarification if you need it! And, lastly, please forgive any/all OOCness and/or minor errors – both are bound to happen at some point.

**Warning:** I struggled with whether or not to label this a Romance/Tragedy, and I'll tell you right now, the only reason I didn't is because when I think of a 'tragedy' I think of sad endings. I ask that you please give this story a chance – it _**will**_ be emotional in the beginning, but it will also get happier, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in any way, but it'd be nice if you'd let me dream once in a while…

**After Life**

**Prologue – The End**

**It was** late, and it was raining. Karakura Town hadn't seen a rainstorm this hard in years, and no one was leaving their homes unless it was absolutely necessary. Unfortunately for Ichigo Kurosaki, eighteen year-old Substitute Soul Reaper and soon-to-be high school graduate, his friends had a unique definition of 'necessary.'

Ichigo hunched his shoulders a bit more, his head bowed in an effort to keep the rain from pelting directly into his eyes, as he made his way home. "That idiot," he grumbled, remembering why it was that he was out in this downpour in the first place.

* * *

_**Violent buzzing**__ on the desktop beside him yanked the orange-haired teenager out of his reverie, directing his attention to his ringing cell phone. With a sigh, he put down the pencil he'd been holding (he hadn't actually been focused on his homework anyway), and reached over to pick it up._

"_Yeah?" he asked, glancing at the clock. It was mid-evening; not exactly a common time of night for a regular call._

"_Ichigooo! Buddy!" Keigo Asano's voice cried exaggeratedly on the other end of the line._

_Reaching up with his free right hand, Ichigo massaged his temple and let his eyes shut. "What's up, Keigo?" he asked, managing to keep the hesitation out of his voice. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"_Well, I know it's a little late, but I need a favor…pretty please?" Keigo was hedging, and Ichigo's bad feeling was getting bigger._

"_Just spit it out," he instructed, leaning back in his desk chair and waiting impatiently for his friend to continue._

"_Well, you see," Keigo began, before blurting the rest out as quickly as possible. "I've been out most of the day working on that project with my group, and I just got home a few minutes ago, and I kind of seem to have locked myself out. I don't exactly have the number for any locksmith's, so I was wondering if you'd mind maybe coming over and, um, kicking the door in or something?"_

_Ichigo couldn't help but glare, slightly dumbfounded, at his phone. After a long minute, he said slowly, "Let me get this straight. You want me to come over, in the middle of this fucking monsoon, so that I can _**kick down your door**_?"_

_Keigo laughed awkwardly. "Yep, that about sums it up!"_

"_Why not just go to a hotel or something for the night? They'll have a directory so you can call a locksmith in the morning," Ichigo argued, trying (in vain) to reason with his obnoxious friend._

"_I would," Keigo assured him, "I totally would, but…I don't actually have any money on me, either. Pleeeeeaaaassseeee Ichigo, I'm soaking wet and freezing my butt off!"_

_Ichigo growled under his breath. He knew he was going to do it, because he was physically incapable of turning his back on a friend in need, but he was still angry about it. "Alright," he relented with a grunt. "I'm on my way. But why the hell didn't you call Chad?"_

"_Oh, thanks so much!" Keigo exclaimed, before calming down and adding, "Actually, I did. But he didn't answer his phone."_

Of course he didn't, he has more sense than me,_ Ichigo groused silently. "I'll be there soon." Without waiting for Keigo's response, Ichigo flipped the phone closed and pushed himself to his feet. Water-proof raincoat or not, he was going to get soaked._

* * *

**He was** more than half-way home now, and he knew he was going to have to soak in a hot shower if he wanted to have any hope of getting out of this without getting sick.

"_**If you get sick, you could call Orihime over…I'm sure she'd **_love_** to take care of you."**_

Grinding his teeth at the unwelcome suggestion, Ichigo thought back, _"Shut up. And stop thinking about Orihime."_

"_**I would,"**_ his hollow responded with a taunting laugh, _**"but it's kind of hard, seeing as how I'm a part of you, Kingy."**_

"_What the hell's _**that**_ supposed to mean?"_

All he got in response was echoing laughter as his hollow faded back, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more.

Grumbling under his breath, Ichigo shook his head faintly – succeeding only in causing more raindrops to fall from the edge of his hood and splatter across his face – as he jogged quickly across the dark street.

It was nearly impossible to distinguish the splashing of the pounding rain hitting the asphalt from the splashing of the sporadic traffic, and distracted as he was by his hollow, Ichigo never lifted his head to check and make sure that no cars were turning the corner before he started across.

Brown eyes widened a split-second before he realized that he was about to be hit, and he rolled, in a futile attempt to minimize his injuries. Pain seared through him as he hit the ground, dirty water splashing up into his face, and he barely recognized the pain, or weight, of the vehicle as it drove over his body. He was already being swallowed up by the familiar sensation of losing consciousness, when another familiar feeling surged, and he found himself rolling out of his body.

He was still consumed by an all-encompassing pain, even as his subconscious realized that he was in his Soul Reaper form now. He could barely breathe, and he felt…like he had been run over by a speeding truck. Face down on the cold, wet asphalt, Ichigo managed to shift his head enough to look over and assess the damage to his body. The sight made him want to puke.

As his vision swam, his injuries still too great for him to ignore, a startling realization had him falling almost-willingly into unconsciousness.

_I…I'm dead…._

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Yes, a very short prologue, but I felt it was the best place to end the beginning of my story. If that makes sense…LOL Anyway, I hope it's caught your interest, and please continue reading! (Oh, and, if you could be so kind, maybe you could drop me a review?)


	2. Aftermath

_**A/N:**_ Here's the true first chapter of my story! Thanks so much for giving it a chance! I don't really have anything else to say, so for all continuity questions, please refer to the A/N in the prologue. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Warning:** If I do it right, this chapter will be rather emotional. Please make sure you have tissues handy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach…this is probably why LOL

**After Life**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

**Incessant pounding** dragged Orihime Inoue from a deep, restless sleep before her alarm had the chance to go off. Blinking her gray eyes open slowly, Orihime attempted to orient herself. _It's been months now since I've had a nightmare about Hueco Mundo_, she reflected groggily. _I wonder what triggered it?_ More ponderings were ceased when she realized the sound that had woken her up so early had been someone knocking on _**her**_ front door.

Eyes opening wide, Orihime shoved the nightmare – and all the associated memories – to the back of her mind as she threw herself to her feet. "Just a minute!" she hollered, scrambling to shove her feet into her slippers and wrap her body in her knee-length robe.

In no time she was pulling open her door, her worry increasing rapidly as she recognized Uryuu's spiritual pressure on the other side. It was too early, and his knocking had been too insistent, for this to be a good visit. _Someone's hurt,_ she realized. Praying silently that it wasn't Ichigo, she opened her door.

The look on the usually-composed Quincy's face told her that her prayer had not been heard. Still, she couldn't bring herself to ask it aloud, so she waited, frozen in place, for him to speak.

"Orihime," Uryuu began, his voice oddly strained. "You need to get dressed, and come with me, quickly."

"O-okay," Orihime stuttered, nodding more to herself than to him. She didn't bother to invite him inside, or shut the door, as she turned and quickly ran back to her bedroom. Grabbing her school uniform (she had set it out for herself the night before), Orihime raced to her bathroom and threw it on.

She was ready in record time, and wasted no time in joining Uryuu at the door. Though his face was (slightly) more composed than it had been minutes before, she could sense that he was still incredibly distraught.

Sure she didn't even want the answer, as they ran down the sidewalk, not really managing to stay under Uryuu's umbrella, Orihime forced herself to ask, "What happened?"

Uryuu was silent for over a minute, and Orihime was beginning to think that he wasn't going to answer her, when he finally replied, "There was an accident last night. Ichigo, he's…" The Quincy trailed off, his voice choked suspiciously.

Swallowing her sudden bout of fear, Orihime reached out to find Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Surely she'd have sensed it if he'd…. Then she found it, and though it was weaker than usual – which was consistent with bad injuries – it was still there. _So he's alive,_ she told herself, relief flooding her body. _He's hurt, but I can fix him. Still, the injuries must be bad if Uryuu's so upset about it…I'm not going to like what I see, am I?_

Neither spoke for the remainder of their run as they dashed through the rain, headed straight for Ichigo's home.

* * *

**By the** time they arrived, Orihime was unsurprised to see Chad standing with Ichigo's family. What did surprise her slightly, however, was the sight of Kisuke Urahara standing with them.

There was a beat of silence, during which Isshin Kurosaki looked up from where he sat and met Orihime's gaze briefly. He looked away almost as quickly, but not before she recognized the pain in his usually-laughing eyes. Yuzu and Karin were sitting on either side of him, leaning into his shoulders and clutching tightly to his coat, though they were both asleep.

Kisuke indicated a door with his fan and quietly said, "Ichigo's in there, if you would, please, Orihime."

"Of course," Orihime said quietly, immediately moving to the door Kisuke had indicated. It had been several years since she had last stepped foot into the Kurosaki Clinic, and though it was a memory she'd rather never think of again, she knew that if something bad had happened to Ichigo, the clinic was the most logical place for him to be, so she brushed it aside.

No one moved with her as she gently pushed the door open, unsurprised to see an unconscious Ichigo, in his Soul Reaper form, lying on the hospital bed. Zangetsu was propped against the wall between the bed and the window, so Orihime pulled a chair up to the other side and silently summoned her Souten Kisshun.

_I don't remember sensing a hollow last night,_ Orihime reflected as she rested her hands on the golden dome. Ichigo looked badly beaten – broken, even – and the sight caused tears to well up behind her eyes. _Still, there must've been one…maybe the fight's what triggered that nightmare._

"Hang on, Ichigo," she breathed softly, still managing to fight back her tears. "I'll have you patched up in no time."

She wasn't sure how long she sat, alone, beside Ichigo as his injuries slowly reversed themselves. But after a while, she realized that Kisuke had joined her in the room, having pulled up a chair to sit beside her, his head bowed.

With his face completely in the shadow of his favorite hat, he quietly said, "There's something you need to be made aware of, Orihime."

Orihime started at the unexpected voice, lifting her head and turning to look over at him. Keeping her hands in place over the shield, she asked gently, "What is it, Mr. Urahara? Was someone else hurt?"

"No," Kisuke assured her gravely, lifting his head enough to look at Ichigo. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this," he began after a moment, still refusing to look at her.

Something in Orihime's stomach lurched violently. She had a very bad feeling about what he was going to say.

"There was no fight, as I'm sure you've been assuming," the shop-owner continued. All traces of his usual humor were gone, and his hands curled into fists in his lap. "Ichigo was struck by a car late last night."

Orihime gasped, one hand flying over her mouth, and her eyes returned to Ichigo's still-unconscious form.

Kisuke continued after a moment, saying, "He was in his body when it happened. Somehow the impact knocked him into his badge, and his soul was pulled free during the collision." His voice somehow became more serious, and he added, "That's the only reason he survived at all."

Swallowing heavily, Orihime removed her hand from her mouth to rest it again over the dome, and she finally found enough of her voice to ask, "Wh-what are you saying…? Where…where is his body?"

"His body is in the next room," Kisuke replied evenly. His voice was firm, but still somber, and he had yet to look in her direction. "I know this will be hard for you to accept," he began quietly, "but I'm afraid…though you will be able to heal his Soul Reaper form, Ichigo's life as a human is over."

Eyes wide, Orihime looked over at the ex-captain and choked, "Y-y-you mean, he…he's…dead?" Her voice was so small and fragile by the time she was done that she didn't even hear it, but she knew the man beside her knew what her question had been.

Finally lifting his head and locking his gaze onto hers, Kisuke said, "Yes."

The world around her swam as that one, simple, horrible word reverberated through her skull. Tears were immediately pouring down her face, mixing with the residue of the rainwater, and she felt as though she could barely breathe.

That word spun around in her mind, sometimes screaming, sometimes barely a whisper, until all of a sudden it wasn't Kisuke Urahara's voice at all anymore. The voice belonged to Ulquiorra, and then the word began to change, until Orihime found herself standing in a memory.

She was no longer in the Kurosaki Clinic, no longer wearing her soaked school uniform, no longer sitting beside a trusted ally. She stood, alone, before a tall white pillar, in a vast desert of white sand. She was looking up, her heart beating wildly, frantically, her throat gone dry and her body slowly going numb.

_Ulquiorra stood atop the tower, his long black tail wrapped tightly around Ichigo's throat. Ichigo was unconscious, at best, and had never looked more defeated. And then Ulquiorra lifted one hand, after saying something to her that she couldn't hear anymore, and fired a cero into Ichigo._

_Orihime screamed, feeling as though her world had been torn out from under her in that very instant, and watched helplessly as Ichigo's body was released, and he began to fall._

"No," Orihime breathed, unaware that she had spoken at all as she curled her fingers against her Souten Kisshun. "No, no, no, no, he can't…he can't be…please…there must be something…something I can do…"

"There isn't," Kisuke said calmly, his voice still somber and quiet. "If Ichigo were to return to his body, he would die completely."

"What will happen to him now?" Uryuu asked quietly, suddenly standing behind them. His expression was taught, strained, and his voice was barely stable.

Chad silently moved up behind Orihime and rested a large hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to offer her comfort.

Orihime choked and continued to sob, unable to speak.

Kisuke acknowledged the newcomers before returning his gaze to Ichigo. "Most likely, he'll have to go to Soul Society. Because he was able to revert to his soul-form before his death, he will retain his memories and his power. But even so, he can't stay in the World of the Living now that his human life has ended; it's too risky."

"Risky how?" Uryuu questioned.

"There are too many people in this town with high levels of spirit-energy, too many people who would be able to see him," Kisuke began. "Not to mention his own spirit-energy, and his inability to rein it in. Now that he's a true Soul Reaper, existing only on the spiritual level, he has to accept the level of responsibility that comes with his incredible power."

After a beat, Kisuke added, "It's much the same as to why no Captain can stay in this world for any real length of time. There are too many risks involved."

For a long moment, the only sounds in the room were Orihime's sobs as she half-collapsed against the golden dome surrounding Ichigo. She couldn't bring herself to form a coherent thought, let alone words, and she couldn't bring herself to care that everyone could see her breaking down.

Again, it was Kisuke's voice that broke the semi-silence. "It looks like he's going to wake up soon," he declared, pushing to his feet. "I'll call in his family."

Even as he spoke, the Shun Shun Rikka returned to Orihime's hairpins, and she had to fight to keep from falling onto Ichigo at the sudden loss of her support. Instead, her hands flew up to her face and she barely bit back a cry of pain as she continued to sob.

Chad gave her shoulder a faint squeeze before releasing her.

The door opened again and Isshin came in, followed by Yuzu and Karin. The twins' eyes were red and slightly puffy, and Yuzu clung to Karin's sleeve as they entered.

Brief sensibility returned to Orihime when she sensed the pain emanating off of the Kurosaki family, and guilt joined the overwhelming grief that was gripping her heart. Still crying openly, she shakily pushed to her feet and moved closer to Chad and Uryuu so that Ichigo's family could sit beside him.

Isshin nodded gratefully at her as she moved past him, but Orihime could not bring herself to smile back.

Yuzu, who had been able to see spirits for nearly six months now, released Karin's sleeve and threw herself half-onto Ichigo's bed, clinging to his hand and crying loudly. "Big brother!"

Karin moved to the other side of her sister, so that Isshin could take the chair Orihime had vacated, and frowned at her brother as tears rolled silently down her face. She clenched the bedding beneath him tightly, but remained quiet.

"Ichigo, you idiot," Isshin choked, clamping a large hand over Ichigo's nearest shoulder. "You're making your sisters cry."

At Isshin's tearful voice, and the sight of Yuzu's slim, shaking body, Orihime covered her mouth to muffle another cry and ran from the room. She simply couldn't take the sight of everyone's grief, especially not when they were all grieving over someone who meant so much to her. A part of her was beginning to feel guilty, because she wanted, secretly, to have a chance to be alone with him.

_I-I can't be so selfish,_ she scolded herself, collapsing on the bench the family had been gathered on earlier. _He…he's their family. And I…I know what it's like…losing family._ An image of Sora's smiling face flittered across her mind's eye, and Orihime pulled her knees up to her chest, letting her head drop as she once again surrendered to her tears.

Her body shook, and she bit her lip to try and keep her sobs quiet as her knuckles quickly turned white as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She had yet to catch her breath, but she didn't care. Breathing seemed distinctly overrated at the moment.

She was entirely unaware of Kisuke Urahara's watchful eyes as she sobbed. He leaned against the wall beside the bench, watching her with a sad expression on his face, but he remained quiet. Orihime continued to cry, choking on her breath in infrequent gasps.

* * *

**The first** thing he could distinguish was the sound of someone crying. Someone who sounded suspiciously like Yuzu. Then he realized that someone was clinging to his left hand tightly, and it felt like his fingers were pressed up against a forehead. The hand was small, too small to be any of his friends – even Orihime – so Ichigo concluded that it must belong to Yuzu. _But why is she crying?_

With a faint groan, Ichigo pried his eyes open, realizing that he hadn't just been asleep – he'd been unconscious. _Well, I guess that answers that, but why was I-?_ He cut the thought off when he remembered what had happened.

That car, or truck, or bus, or whatever it had been, had slammed into him. He'd fallen face-first, and one of the tires had run over his pocket, forcing his badge against his body and knocking his soul free.

_But, if I remember it, then…doesn't that mean I survived? And, come to think of it, I don't hurt anymore…_.

"Ichigo!" Karin declared, yanking him back to reality and reminding him that his sisters were crying beside him. From the sounds of it, so was his father.

Blinking a bit to clear his vision, Ichigo looked over at his family, all gathered at his side. All three of them had tear stains on their cheeks (though Yuzu had many more than the others), and he realized immediately that he was in the clinic, not his room. He was also still in his Soul Reaper form.

"What…happened?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. Frowning at his sisters, who were both watching him now, he clarified his question. "Why are you all crying?"

Taking a breath, Isshin responded with a question of his own. "What do you remember, son?"

Instantly wary, Ichigo's frown deepened. Sparing a glance at his sisters, he figured they must know the basics if they were _**both**_ crying, so he replied honestly. "I got hit by a car. Or maybe a bus. I was knocked into my soul-form and then…" He swallowed when he remembered the sight of his own body.

Sitting up slightly, Ichigo looked down at himself and frowned. He wasn't even bruised. Knowing his father wasn't _**that**_ good at his job, he looked over at the older man and asked, "Where's Orihime?" He found it incredibly strange that she wasn't beside him. Even when others gathered around him, she always found a way to be at his side.

Looking past his father, he realized that Uryuu and Chad were in the room with them, though neither would meet his gaze. His concern grew, but he was distracted when Isshin spoke.

"Out in the hall, I think," he said. "We asked Uryuu to bring her; you were in bad shape. She fixed you up."

"Obviously," Ichigo returned. "I meant why isn't she _**here**_? Is she alright?"

"She's upset," Uryuu explained curtly, finally looking at him over Isshin's shoulder.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "I've been hurt before."

"Ichigo," Yuzu choked, causing him to return his attention to his gentle sister. Tears were still slowly rolling down her cheeks, and he realized he was clearly missing something.

Behind her, Karin looked away, biting her lip in an attempt to hold back her tears.

Isshin's hand landed on his shoulder firmly, and Ichigo looked back up at his father. The strange, sobering, expression on Isshin's face kept Ichigo from speaking. "Ichigo," his father began gravely, his voice sounding almost choked. "Ichigo, I'm afraid…. There was nothing we could do. Nothing any of us could do…."

"What…?" Ichigo asked slowly. "What the hell's going on? What're you talking about?"

Again it was Uryuu who spoke when, after a long moment, it became apparent that his family was unable to say the words. For once, when their gazes met, only sadness and sympathy were visible in the Quincy's eyes. "You're dead, Ichigo."

Brown eyes widening, Ichigo looked away from Uryuu, glancing at Chad, who nodded ever-so-slightly, and then back at his family. Their expressions confirmed Uryuu's whispered words.

"That's impossible," Ichigo argued, sitting upright and unintentionally pulling his hand away from Yuzu. "I'm fine, dammit! Can't we just fix up my body?"

Yuzu choked on a sob and threw herself into Karin as she began crying all over again.

Isshin shook his head sadly. "No, Ichigo. I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. If you go back to your body, you'll die completely, like an ordinary human."

"But," Ichigo began, hesitating as the reality slowly began settling over him. Finally, he asked, "What the hell am I supposed to do, then?"

Taking another breath, Isshin replied, "You'll have to go to Soul Society. Maybe, if you play your cards right, the old man'll let you visit once in a while, but you can't…you can't stay here."

* * *

**Time was** a foreign concept to Orihime as she grieved as silently as she could in the hall across from Ichigo's room. She had never consciously heard the voices when they had started talking, and she never noticed Kisuke move to the door and then return to sit carefully at the other end of the bench. She knew only pain, and guilt, and jealousy as so many half-formed, rambling, disconnected thoughts flitted through her mind.

Her body was already exhausted, more so than she could remember in recent years, by the time a gentle hand coaxed her back to reality.

The hand was small, though firm, and gripped her shoulder deliberately. "Hey," a familiar female voice called from beside her.

Reluctantly, Orihime lifted her head, loose strands of her auburn hair falling into her face. She was greeted by the red-rimmed eyes of Karin Kurosaki, who released her as soon as she had her attention.

"Ichigo's asking for you," Karin said softly, jerking a thumb back toward the partially-open door behind her.

Orihime swallowed, knowing her voice would fail her miserably if she tried to speak, and nodded slowly. Karin stepped back, slightly to the side, to give her some room, and Orihime carefully released her legs. Her feet planted firmly on the ground, the healer stood shakily, and moved to the door. Karin followed quietly behind her.

Some self-conscious part of her wanted to be embarrassed about her disheveled appearance as she made her way back into the room. She knew her eyes were red, and her cheeks were horribly tear stained, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It helped, she mused in the back of her mind, that she wasn't the only one.

Orihime stopped half-way into the room, sure that if she approached any closer she'd do something stupid and embarrassing, like run to him and start sobbing again. Instead, she clenched her shaking fists at her sides and forced herself to look up, meeting Ichigo's gaze.

He was sitting up, on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor. His frown was deeper than usual, and his usually-intense brown eyes were sad, but no tears were visible in their depths.

Her breath – which had barely returned to normal – caught in her throat when he attempted to smile at her. He was clearly too upset to smile properly, but his face softened faintly, and Orihime got the message.

"Orihime," he began, pushing himself to his feet and stepping closer. He was fully aware of everyone's eyes, but for once in his life he didn't care. He stopped when he was a comfortable distance from her, and he saw her lower lip quiver as her gray eyes glistened with fresh tears. "Thank you," he said softly.

Those were clearly the wrong words, as she made a muted choking sound and the new tears slipped free. Wrapping her arms around herself, Orihime broke his gaze and gasped, "B-but I didn't…I wasn't able to…I-I couldn't s-save you!"

Frowning again at her words, Ichigo stepped up to her and tilted her chin up gently with his thumb and index finger. When she was – albeit reluctantly – meeting his gaze, he said firmly, "If it weren't for you, I would've died outright. I'd have forgotten about all of you, and been just another soul in the Rukongai."

Orihime sucked in a shaky breath and propelled herself thoughtlessly into his chest, clinging tightly to his shihakushou and losing herself in her sobs. "Th-that isn't good enough!" she cried brokenly, her voice muffled only slightly by the fabric of his uniform.

Her smaller body was shaking violently against him as she sobbed, and Ichigo flushed slightly despite the situation. He hated himself for causing her pain – for making her cry again. He had sworn to himself, after the war, that she would never shed another tear for his sake. _One more promise I made her that I've broken,_ he reflected grimly.

Taking a breath, Ichigo carefully wrapped his arms around her, planting both hands over her back. The fingers of his right hand tangled slightly in her long, auburn hair, as the other hand splayed across her lower back. After a long moment, he began absently rubbing circles with his left hand, hoping to calm her down. She was sucking in ragged, choked breaths, and the sound was tearing into him.

"I'm sorry, Orihime," Ichigo whispered, letting his cheek rest against the crown of her head.

"I-Ichi-go," Orihime choked, her gasping, broken voice echoing in the suddenly quiet room as if it had been announced over an intercom.

Around them, Chad and Uryuu looked away, unable to bear the sight – the reality – before them. Their own hearts were breaking, as much over the loss of their trusted friend and comrade, as over the obvious pain that was crushing their gentle friend.

Isshin was unable to stop the slim stream of tears that slipped down his face as he watched his only son embrace the heartbroken healer. He knew, better than Ichigo gave him credit for, just how much the girl meant to his son. And it was apparent from her reaction to the horrible events of the morning, that her feelings were the same for him. _And now, they'll never have a chance,_ Isshin reflected silently.

He was pained, horribly, by the reality that his son was soon going to be leaving this world. But he took comfort in knowing that Ichigo would still live on, and probably he'd get to see him one or two more times in his life. However, that comfort was fleeting, when he realized how much pain his son was going to soon be enduring.

If there was one thing that Isshin Kurosaki knew, it was how hard it was to live everyday knowing you would never again hold the woman you loved in your arms.

The difference, as he saw it, was that he had had their three children – whom she had loved more than her own life – to help him cope. And help they had; immensely. But Ichigo and Orihime had never so much as gone on a first date, let alone confessed to each other or created the kind of memories that they would each need to sustain themselves through the rest of their lives.

It was a pain he would wish on no man, let alone his only son.

Karin and Yuzu stood beside their father. Karin was staring intently at a spot on the floor, focusing her energy on not crying, and not realizing that tears were already slipping slowly down her cheeks. Her fists were balled at her sides, clenched so tightly that her blunt nails were digging into her palms.

Yuzu was crying openly, clinging to her father's white doctor's coat and sniffling sporadically. She only cried harder when Isshin's arm curled around her and held her close to his side in an effort to comfort her.

Ichigo and Orihime remained oblivious to their audience, lost in their own pain. Orihime felt her knees beginning to weaken, and Ichigo's arms tightened around her, his hands still tracing soothing circles over her back. Her arms curved up, over his shoulders, as much to support herself a little more as to hold him closer while she still could. She just couldn't accept that he would be leaving soon – leaving forever, and leaving her behind, to be alone and broken hearted all over again.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ So, how was it? I'm horrendously unconfident with grieving scenes, so I don't know if it was actually as emotional as I was going for…not that I want to upset anyone, just that I always feel it's a sign of good writing if the reader is emotionally invested. And, I'm sorry, but apparently the sadness will be more than one chapter long (I mean the heavy sadness, obviously there will more chapters with _**some**_ sadness). That said, I hope it was still good! Please drop me a review, and stay tuned for chapter two!


	3. No Good in Goodbye

_**A/N:**_ Welcome to chapter two! Yes, there will be more sadness all around…sorry to all who are over the drama (trust me, I understand), but probably it'll be pretty much drama-filled for one or two more chapters…however, I implore you to stay with me, I promise I have an aim! So, if you'll trust me, then please read on! Oh, and, forgive OOCness…I know it's there….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form.

**After Life**

**Chapter 2: No Good in Goodbye**

**Orihime, Uryuu,** and Chad opted not to go to school that day. At lunchtime, Tatsuki – having sensed that something was wrong – showed up at the Kurosaki household to investigate. By then Kisuke had left, and when she asked what had happened Orihime broke all over again, launching herself at her best friend and babbling incoherently amidst a fresh round of tears.

Tatsuki had texted Mizuiro after hearing Ichigo's explanation, telling him to grab Keigo and come over to Ichigo's. By the end of their would-be lunch break, the group was up to speed. Keigo spent over an hour trying to apologize to Ichigo, feeling horribly guilty about what had happened.

"I should've just gone to my sister's apartment," Keigo insisted.

Ichigo sighed. He understood why his friend felt guilty, he really did. He was sure he'd feel absolutely horrible if their positions were switched. But it was the sixth or seventh time Keigo had tried to apologize, and he didn't want to hear it. "Listen to me, Keigo," he interrupted, locking gazes with him. "It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention, that's on me."

"But you wouldn't have _**had**_ to be paying attention if-!" Keigo began, only to be cut off by Tatsuki's fist as it collided with his head.

"Idiot!" Tatsuki cried, tears in her eyes as she glared at the brunette. "It was an _**accident**_, it wasn't anyone's fault!" Turning her glare to Ichigo, she added, "That includes you, you moron! Don't you dare blame yourself for getting hit, you got it? It could have happened to any of us!"

Crossing his arms stubbornly (and glad he had someone he could argue with for even a moment), Ichigo returned, "I can blame myself if I want to. I was the one who didn't _**look**_ first, remember?"

Tatsuki rounded on him, her grief making her more volatile than usual, and this time it was his head that fell victim to her fist. "Just shut up, you idiot!"

Ichigo pulled away, clutching at his head with one hand. "Damn, Tatsuki, watch where you swing that thing!"

"I knew exactly where I was swinging it!" Tatsuki cried, moving as if to punch him again.

Suddenly Orihime was between them, holding Tatsuki back with her arms wrapped tightly around her. "Please don't, Tatsuki!"

The tension in the room fled at Orihime's pleading voice. Keigo looked away, both of his hands falling into his lap. Tatsuki relaxed, her fists uncurling and one tear breaking free as she looked awkwardly down at her best friend. Ichigo dropped his own hands to his sides, frowning again and looking to the side.

"Orihime," Tatsuki began slowly. Carefully, she reached up and embraced the slightly younger woman. "I'm sorry."

No one spoke for a long moment, until Yuzu's soft voice interrupted, from where she stood in the entrance to the living room. "L-lunch is ready."

* * *

**Yoruichi showed** up a while later, bearing news from the Soul Society. Isshin let her in and led her into the living room, where everyone was still gathered.

"Yoruichi," Ichigo said when he saw who was with his father. He was sitting on the couch, one sister on either side of him, Zangetsu propped up against the arm of the couch.

Everyone looked over at them, and a heavy silence descended on the room.

Yoruichi spared a brief glance at the other occupants of the room, her golden gaze lingering on Orihime, before she locked eyes with Ichigo. "I spoke with the Head Captain," she said pointedly.

Ichigo nodded faintly. "Yeah, I figured that was why you're here. What's the plan?"

Only his training with her allowed him to recognize the flicker of sadness in her eyes before she elaborated. "He wants you to leave tomorrow. It doesn't have to be first thing, but he wants you in Soul Society before the sun sets."

Several pairs of eyes went wide at her declaration, and many of them were almost instantly brimming with new tears.

Yuzu buried her head in her brother's sleeve, wrapping her arms around his larger one. Karin clenched her fists in her lap and looked down, her mouth a thin line.

Isshin sighed and looked away as well, his own fists clenching at his sides. It was news he'd expected, but that didn't make it any easier to take.

Mizuiro shifted uncomfortably and stared at the carpet beneath his feet. Keigo hung his head and not-so-subtly wiped away a stray tear. Tatsuki spared a glance at Orihime before squeezing her eyes shut and swallowing heavily to try and fight down her own tears.

Uryuu bowed his head, his eyes also tightly shut as his fists clenched tightly in his lap. He hated feeling so powerless, especially when his closest friends were in so much pain. Beside him, Chad took a deep breath, tilting his head back to stare unseeingly up at the ceiling.

One hand over her mouth, Orihime begged herself not to cry again. Her other hand clenched tightly at the fabric of her skirt, and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, hoping the pain would be enough to distract her heart. She wanted to curl in on herself and cry for days, but the situation wasn't about her, and she couldn't be so selfish. Still, she squeezed her eyes shut and hung her head in hopes that her hair would hide the tears that slipped free.

Ichigo's own eyes fell shut for a long moment as he drew a deep breath and absorbed Yoruichi's words. _I knew it was coming,_ he told himself. _I knew I couldn't stay._ Somehow, having a firm time-frame (especially such a short one) made the knowledge so much more real. And despite all of the bad things that he'd endured in his life, he really didn't want it to be over yet. _But it is,_ he reminded himself. _It already is; I'm just lucky in that I get the chance to say goodbye to the people I care about._

Opening his eyes, Ichigo looked again at Yoruichi and nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Yoruichi."

"That's it?" Karin demanded suddenly, her head snapping up so that she could stare at her brother. Tears were still pooling in her eyes, but they weren't yet falling. "That's all you have to say? You're _**okay**_ with being taken away like this?"

Lifting her head from his sleeve, Yuzu sniffled and said, "Karin…."

Ichigo frowned apologetically at his sister. He understood her anger. "I can't stay, Karin. It's not safe for anyone. It probably never was, but since I was…human before, they couldn't really do anything about it."

Karin didn't seem to be buying his explanation, and she argued, "So, what, now that you're dead you're automatically their servant or something? How can you just leave like this?" She was nearly yelling by the time she was done, and then she shoved off of the couch and ran from the room.

"Wait, Karin!" Yuzu cried, turning around to watch her twin as she bolted up the stairs.

No one spoke until after the door slammed up above them.

Ichigo made to get up, intending to go after his sister and talk to her, but Isshin dropped a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "I'll talk to her," he said softly, before patting Yuzu on the head and continuing to the stairs.

"For what it's worth," Yoruichi said quietly a minute later. "I'm truly sorry, Ichigo. You deserve better than this."

Unable to hold her gaze, Ichigo found himself staring at his lap, his hands clenched tightly into fists. After a long moment, Ichigo replied, "Thanks, but I don't want anyone apologizing about this. There's no point now, anyway. And, besides, it's…not me I'm worried about." His voice was tight, and his expression was dark, resignation and something that looked suspiciously like defeat dulling his brown eyes.

Yoruichi inclined her head. "Of course. I'll leave you, then." She paused, half-turned around, and added, "Has anyone contacted the Vizards?"

Ichigo looked up, realizing that he hadn't given the group of former Soul Reapers a single thought, and he felt a twinge of guilt. After everything they'd done for him, they deserved at least a proper farewell.

It was Uryuu who responded, adjusting his glasses as he said, "No, I don't think so."

"Would you like me to tell them what's happened?" Yoruichi offered.

Shaking his head faintly, Ichigo replied, "No. I'll go see them later tonight."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, then," Yoruichi said, inclining her head towards the group before disappearing. They never even heard the front door shut as she left.

* * *

**Keigo, Mizuiro,** and Tatsuki reluctantly took their leave a couple of hours later, after promising to meet up with the others at Urahara's shop the following afternoon. Tatsuki had offered to walk Orihime home, but the healer had quietly replied that she was going to stay a while longer, and so the three left on their own.

Isshin had come back down after talking to Karin, and though he'd said that she wanted to be alone for a while, it wasn't long until Yuzu went in search of her sister.

For a little while, the five of them sat in awkward semi-silence in the living room. Eventually Isshin stood and silently left the room, knowing the group of friends could use a moment to themselves.

Still, for several minutes, none of them spoke. The only sounds being the occasional sniffle coming from Orihime.

Finally, it was Uryuu who broke the silence, sighing heavily and looking across the room at his orange-haired friend. "Ichigo," he said firmly, waiting until the young man in question had turned his head to look at him. "I'm only going to say this once, and if you quote me on it I'll shoot you."

At this Ichigo quirked a curious orange brow, knowing instinctively that whatever the Quincy was about to say was going to be good.

Subconsciously adjusting his glasses, and causing the light to reflect off of the lenses and shield his eyes from sight, Uryuu continued. "I want to thank you…for helping me realize that perhaps not _**all**_ Soul Reapers are deserving of my hatred. Perhaps _**some**_ are even worth respecting."

When it was clear he was done, Ichigo allowed a faint smirk to curve his lips. "Tch. Took you long enough."

Falling into old habits, Uryuu countered, "Keep in mind that I never said _**you**_ were on that list, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's smirk broadened slightly. "Sure you did. If I _**weren't**_ on that list, how the hell could I have helped you realize anything?"

"Maybe it was through you that I was able to meet the individuals I was referring to?" Uryuu suggested easily, his own lips twitching upwards.

"Nah," Ichigo replied confidently, leaning back against the couch and crossing his arms over his chest. "I bet I'm at the top of that list, and you just can't admit it."

"Is that what you think?" Uryuu asked tauntingly.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, still smirking.

"Hmm," Uryuu began, before smiling deceptively and saying, "Well, I knew some day you'd get _**something**_ right."

Narrowing his eyes at the Quincy, Ichigo asked, "And what the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Uryuu opened his mouth to respond, but their half-hearted argument was cut short by a choked sob.

Orihime buried her face in her hands, half in mortification, and managed, "I-I'm sorry!" Then she leapt to her feet and ran out of the room, into the kitchen.

The guys stared after her in shock for a long moment, before Ichigo sighed softly and stood. He didn't bother to say anything as he made his way to the kitchen; Uryuu and Chad understood.

He found her sobbing, half-collapsed, against the kitchen counter. She was bracing herself up with her elbows as she cried into her crossed arms, her knees buckled beneath her. She looked more broken in that moment than Ichigo had ever seen her, and he hated it. Hated himself for being the cause of it.

Stepping up to her, he carefully rested one hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Orihime," he said.

"I-it's just," she choked, gasping as she attempted to get her feet beneath her again, "th-that's the last time you'll get to a-argue like that…. I know it's stupid, b-but, I-"

"It's not stupid," Ichigo interrupted her softly, managing to offer her a small smile this time as he let his hand fall back to his side. "Between you and me, arguing with him is probably one of the things I'm gonna miss most about that idiot."

Orihime pulled her lip again between her teeth as she tried to rein in her tears. She felt as though she had an inexhaustible supply of tears, because otherwise she surely would have run out by now. "I didn't mean to break down like that," she admitted, her voice strained but considerably more stable.

"You're allowed," Ichigo assured her. "I know this whole thing is…_**hard**_, and I…I'm sorry. I wish I could make this easier somehow."

Orihime stared at him for a moment, watching his face and wishing she could feel more comforted by his obvious concern. Swallowing, she attempted to manage a small smile, but though her lips curved faintly, the smile did not reach her eyes.

Ichigo felt his right hand twitch slightly as another tear rolled down her cheek, but Orihime looked away before he could give in and reach out to wipe it away.

"I'm sure that…this is hard for you," Orihime whispered, bringing one hand up to wrap it around her opposite arm. "You shouldn't have to keep worrying about the rest of us…and I'm sorry about that, Ichigo. I know…I know you worry about me…."

It was his turn to swallow heavily, as a distantly familiar sensation gripped him and he felt his throat closing up a bit. _Of course Orihime would worry about _**me**_ at a time like this,_ he reflected. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell her not to worry about him, but bit the familiar words back. Instead, quietly, he admitted, "It…is kind of…difficult. I don't think it's really sunk in yet."

Orihime looked up at him again, surprised he'd actually admitted it, especially to her. Trying again to offer him a reassuring smile, her lips parted, but the voice that spoke wasn't hers.

"Your sisters want you to tuck them in," Isshin declared from the doorway.

Turning half around to speak to his father, Ichigo's scowl returned and he asked, "Is it that late already?"

Isshin simply nodded, and Ichigo sighed. "Alright."

Behind the elder Kurosaki, Uryuu and Chad stepped up and Uryuu quietly said, "It is getting late; we should take our leave as well. We'll meet up with you at Urahara's, if that's alright."

As they spoke, Orihime realized that she, too, would have to leave soon. _I should probably leave with Chad and Uryuu,_ she told herself. The thought of spending the night alone in her apartment, after everything that had happened that day, had a fresh round of tears pooling behind her eyes. This time she managed to push them back, telling herself that she at least could wait to break down (again) until she was alone – when she'd have nothing better to do.

"I-I should go, too," Orihime whispered, as much thinking out loud as she was making a declaration.

Everyone looked back over at her, and Ichigo gently offered, "If you'd like…I could walk you home, after I say goodnight to my sisters."

Forcing herself to smile at him, she shook her head faintly and said, "No, that's alright, Ichigo. You should be with your family…I'll…see you tomorrow."

Silence reigned in the kitchen as Ichigo hesitantly accepted her words. He could see that a part of her wanted to take him up on his offer, but he could also see that she truly believed what she'd said. _If that's what she wants,_ he decided, finally nodding. "Alright," he said. "Good night, then…Orihime."

"Good night," Orihime replied, her voice hitching slightly. Their gazes held a moment longer, before she bowed her head and moved past him to join Uryuu and Chad in the hall.

* * *

**The rain** was nothing more than a light drizzle by the time Orihime made it home, her double-escort walking her all the way up the stairs silently. She managed a mumbled 'good night' and slipped into her apartment, barely turning around to look at them before she shut the door. She slipped out of her shoes and her school coat, letting the damp fabric fall from her fingers as she listened to the fading footsteps of her friends.

A strangled sob escaped her throat when the last echoes of them had gone, and she sagged against her door, collapsing to the floor limply. She attempted to drag in a ragged breath, but ended up choking as what was left of her composure shattered as the weight of the day finally settled fully over her.

"Ichigo," she gasped between her sobs, her body once again shaking. For a fleeting moment, she felt his arms around her again, and she squeezed her eyes shut to try and hold on to the tactile memory.

But it slipped away.

A loud, incoherent outcry of pain and heartache tore from her lips as the real grief began. Tears poured down her face and she couldn't find the energy to move as she curled up on the floor in her entryway. Once again, her protector, the single most important person in her life had been ripped away from her.

She couldn't even think as pain, so reminiscent of that moment in Hueco Mundo, yet so much more powerful, tore through her.

* * *

**The night** had been long, but no one was overly grateful when they all gathered at Urahara's shop after lunch the following day. Ichigo arrived separately from his family, having detoured to say goodbye to his fellow Vizards, and he couldn't completely stop the cringe when he saw the dark circles beneath Orihime's dull gray eyes. Already her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were red, and again he cursed himself for causing her pain.

Together, the group entered the shop, greeted by Jinta and Ururu, who led them without argument to the back and the entrance to the basement. Soon they had all migrated to where Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai stood, waiting patiently.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Kisuke said, his usual joviality curiously absent.

"Not exactly," Uryuu replied. Though everyone else – aside, of course, from Ichigo – was dressed in casual clothes, he had chosen to don his Quincy uniform for the occasion.

"I suppose it's not," Kisuke allowed, inclining his head ever-so-slightly. Turning then to Ichigo, he added, "Soul Society is expecting you. I'm afraid it's time."

"Yeah," Ichigo acknowledged, glaring briefly at the gate that would take him to his new home. Jaw tense, he turned around to fully face his friends.

His father stood on the far end of the group, one arm around each of his sisters. Yuzu was clutching his shirt tightly and already crying, though silently. Karin was standing straight, frowning and holding her fists at her sides, but was not yet crying.

Tatsuki and Orihime stood on Karin's other side. The karate champion's eyes were suspiciously watery again, and she had one hand on Orihime's shoulder. Orihime's lips were trembling with her effort to keep her tears in check, her arms wrapped around herself, her gray eyes fixed on the gate behind him.

Uryuu stood tall beside the healer, his hands curled into fists at his sides, sporting a frown that would rival Ichigo's on most days. Chad stood next to him, his shoulders slightly hunched, and his shaggy dark hair obscuring both of his eyes.

Keigo and Mizuiro stood at the other end of the unofficial line-up. Tears dripped slowly off of Keigo's cheeks, though he was trying valiantly to wipe them away before anyone could notice. Mizuiro seemed to be biting his lips, keeping his eyes on the ground at his feet.

"I guess," Ichigo began, fighting a sudden surge of burning liquid that had pooled behind his own eyes, "this is it…."

His words seemed to break the strange spell, and Yuzu released their father to run to him, crying his name on a sob. Karin soon joined her, and Ichigo took a long minute to embrace his sisters, knowing that even if he got to see them again, it wouldn't be for several years. Suddenly he couldn't help but think of everything he would miss.

He would miss their graduation – from high school, let alone college. He would miss scaring the crap out of their first boyfriends. He'd probably miss both of their weddings, and he could only hope that someday, if they ever had children of their own, he might get to meet them. He was going to miss everything; their lives had only begun, and already they had lost their mother and their older brother.

Holding them tighter for a moment, he leaned down and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Take care of each other, alright? I'll miss you…"

They cried harder, and then Isshin was with them, wrapping his arms as best he could around the three of them. It was the first family hug that Ichigo had willingly been a part of since he was a child, and the slowly-establishing pattern frightened him.

Eventually his family stepped back, understanding that they weren't alone in their grief, and Ichigo took a minute to bid goodbye to each of his friends. He let Keigo hug him – for five whole seconds – and he clapped Mizuiro on the shoulder, asking him to take care of their eccentric friend.

Tatsuki broke from Orihime to say farewell to her childhood friend. After embracing him awkwardly, she pulled back and grumbled, "You better take care of yourself on the other side, you got it?"

Smirking bitterly, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, Tatsuki, I get it." He paused, lowered his voice slightly, and added, "Tatsuki…take care of her."

Tears shone in Tatsuki's eyes and she looked away, sniffling self-consciously, before finally looking back at him and saying, "You know I will, Ichigo."

When Uryuu stepped up, Ichigo shook his hand firmly and grinned. "You do realize this means you're gonna have to be a little more active in the hollow-watch now, right?"

"You make it sound like I don't usually pull my weight," Uryuu replied. He gripped Ichigo's hand tightly before letting go. His humor fled and he looked him squarely in the eyes. "If this is goodbye, then I want you to know that I am proud to call you a friend, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the unexpected, straightforward, compliment. Composing himself, he grinned and inclined his head. "I feel the same about you, Uryuu Ishida."

Chad stepped up next, and they clapped each other heavily on the back before stepping apart.

"Thanks, Chad," Ichigo said sincerely. "I'm definitely gonna miss having you at my back."

Chad inclined his head. "Me, too. But I'm sure we'll meet again, on the other side."

"I look forward to it," Ichigo assured him.

When Chad stepped away, Ichigo looked over to Orihime. She hadn't moved from her earlier spot, and her eyes were still fixed on the gate, though they seemed to have glazed over.

Swallowing again, Ichigo moved toward her, refusing to leave without a proper goodbye with her.

"_**It doesn't **_have_** to be goodbye,"**_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind.

His frown deepened. _"Yes, it does. Now shut the fuck up."_

But he knew what his hollow meant. Aside from his family, there was no doubt at all in his mind who he would miss the most. She would, in some ways, be the hardest one to say goodbye to. _At least I can't say I didn't get as much time as I could, realistically, with Yuzu or Karin. But Orihime…I could've spent more time with her. I could've told her…. No, it's probably better that I never told her that._

"Orihime," he said softly when he was standing before her.

She blinked, jerking slightly at the voice, and her gaze re-focused as she looked up at him. Then she realized why he was standing before her, and her tears returned. "Is…is it time…already?"

Her voice cracked several times in that one question, and Ichigo felt his throat try to close up again. "Yeah," he managed.

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth again and swallowed heavily.

Ichigo couldn't take it, and stepped into her personal space, wrapping her in his arms tightly, holding her head against his heart. He wasn't surprised when she started crying almost instantly, and he bowed his head as one single tear slipped down his own face. It was all too much.

"I…I might be able to come back…for a visit," Ichigo whispered into her hair.

"I-I would like that," Orihime replied brokenly. "B-but, please…please, d-don't worry…about me."

_But I always do,_ he thought fleetingly. He bit back the words, however, and instead said, "Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Promise me, Orihime."

He felt her fingers curl into his shihakushou, and her soft, choked voice said, "I-I promise…."

Squeezing her tighter for a long moment, Ichigo forced himself to pull away. The longer he held her, the harder it would be for him to walk away.

When she looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face, he gave in and lifted his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the offensive liquid. "I'm sorry that I have to say this," he began quietly. Pausing to suck in an unstable breath, he forced out the rest of the words he needed to say.

"…Goodbye…Orihime."

Lifting one hand to cover one of his as it still rested on her cheek, Orihime could already feel a part of her going numb inside as she brokenly whispered, "Goodbye…Ichigo."

Reluctantly, Ichigo stepped away from her. Her hand fell to her side and she dragged in a ragged breath.

Lifting his gaze to the rest of the crowd that had come to see him off, he said, "Take care, all of you."

Behind him, the gate opened, Kisuke sensing that Ichigo was ready to make his exit.

"Be safe, son," Isshin called.

Glancing at his family one more time, Ichigo inclined his head. "I will." He moved toward the gate then, before turning to look over the group one more time. Orihime met his gaze this time, and the pain radiating out of her usually-vibrant gray eyes seared through him. Regret soon joined the feelings twisting in his gut.

"Goodbye," he called again, directing the word to everyone, though he was unable to look away from the healer. _You'll be okay…and I hope you'll be happy. I love you, Orihime,_ he added silently.

Looking around one last time, he gave them all a half-hearted wave before he stepped into the senkaimon.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ So…do you all hate me yet? I feel like the emotion here was a little stronger than last chapter (but maybe I'm just more tired…). I'd say I hope you enjoyed it, but perhaps 'enjoyed' is the wrong word LOL Either way, please drop me a review! And, of course, read on!


	4. Moving On pt I

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter three! Once I again, I have nothing new to say…probably there will still be some heavier-than-I'd-like OOCness, but I think the situation would change a lot people's behavior, you know? So, anyway, please enjoy this installment!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Bleach...

**After Life**

**Chapter 3: Moving On pt I**

**Juushirou Ukitake,** Captain of Squad Thirteen, was standing beside Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai on the other side of the senkaimon when Ichigo stepped through. Rukia and her captain were sporting sad smiles, while Renji was frowning deeply. Ichigo also noticed that the red-head was wearing a white haori over his usual Soul Reaper uniform, but his attention was called away when Rukia took a step forward.

Her voice was calm but soft, matching her expression, when she said, "Ichigo…I'm so sorry."

"We all are," Renji added firmly.

Ichigo sighed tiredly and reached up with his right hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Yeah, it sucks, but it's my own damn fault. Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't be," Juushirou assured him. "We understand. It's never easy saying goodbye to a loved one."

Hand falling to his side, Ichigo nodded faintly and found himself glaring at the dirt. Now that he had arrived in Soul Society, the reality of his situation was really hitting him. And for the first time since his mother's death, he realized he actually wanted to sit down and cry.

It didn't matter so much to him that _**he**_ was dead – he would much rather be the one who died than have to lose any of his friends or family – but, while everyone else had lost only him, he had lost all of them. And the weight of that was nearly crippling.

But he took a deep breath and pushed past it. He could allow himself to grieve later, when he was alone.

Lifting his eyes from the ground, he let his gaze settle on Renji once more and quirked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me some idiot actually promoted you to _**Captain**_?"

Renji snorted, some of his own tension slipping away at the familiar banter. "Did you forget we had three empty seats? I was the only Lieutenant that had mastered bankai."

"So which squad's stuck with you?" Ichigo asked curiously, grinning just a little.

Jerking a thumb at himself, Renji proudly declared, "You're looking at the new Captain of Squad Five."

"Huh," Ichigo said, giving a half-shrug. "Well, congratulations, I guess."

Chuckling faintly, Juushirou dropped a hand on Rukia's shoulder and said, "Renji's not the only one who's been promoted."

Ichigo looked over at them and both of his eyebrows went up. "I thought Byakuya didn't want you to become an officer?"

Rukia shrugged as Juushirou's hand returned to his side. "I talked him into changing his mind."

After a beat, when it became clear that she wasn't going to elaborate, Ichigo scowled at her. "So, what, are you gonna make me drag it out of you? What rank did you get?"

"Well, it's not official yet," Rukia hedged, looking away. Her cheeks were suddenly suspiciously pink.

Renji stepped up beside her and dropped a large hand on her head teasingly. With a smirk, he said, "Yes it is, you just haven't taken over yet. The official promotional celebration is next month, after which Rukia will take over as Lieutenant of Squad Five."

"Five?" Ichigo repeated, smirking when he realized why the petite woman was flushing. But his curiosity outweighed his need to tease her, so he asked, "What happened to Toushirou's friend?"

Smirk fading away, Renji let his hand fall to his side and said, "Momo's transferring to the Kidou Corps. Soul Reapers aren't technically allowed to retire, but this way she won't really have anything to do with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Ichigo nodded, not overly surprised to hear that the girl had become disenchanted with being a Soul Reaper.

"If you're up for it," Juushirou began after a moment, earning Ichigo's attention again. "The Head Captain would like to speak with you."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Ichigo said with a shrug. "Alright."

* * *

**The meeting** with the Head Captain had not gone exactly as Ichigo has expected. Renji and Rukia had gone with him all the way to Yamamoto's office, but explained that they would be waiting outside while the two spoke. When Ichigo had gone inside, he had been unsurprised to find Yamamoto sitting behind a large desk, with his Lieutenant (whose name Ichigo couldn't remember) standing slightly behind and to the side.

After the requisite greeting (and another expression of sympathy for his situation), Yamamoto got right to business. Ichigo had expected to be told which squad, or squads, he could join, and possibly even to be assigned a seat (he was dearly hoping _**not**_ to be assigned as Byakuya's new Lieutenant). It had even occurred to him, briefly, that the old man would insist he take a class or two before becoming an official Soul Reaper. But he was not expecting what he heard.

"As you are aware," Yamamoto began, "after the war, we were short three Captains. I'm sure by now you've learned of Renji Abarai's promotion, and you may not know that Shuuhei Hisagi is in the process of training to achieve bankai. We expect he will be strong enough to take over as Squad Nine's captain soon enough. But Izuru Kira is not near enough to achieving bankai to be a consideration for Captaincy. Nor, unfortunately, are any of the other Lieutenants or seated officers."

Ichigo lifted a silent eyebrow at the long explanation. Did the old man think he really needed to know all of this right now? _Maybe he wants me to help Shuuhei or Izuru train?_

The Head Captain met Ichigo's gaze solidly before continuing. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I realize this may be a large decision to make so soon after your accident, but for the sake of Thirteen Court Guard Squads, I must ask: would you be willing to take on the responsibility of becoming the new Captain of Squad Three?"

The former-Substitute Soul Reaper balked at the offer. For whatever reason, it hadn't occurred to him that that was where the Head Captain was going with his speech. He hesitated for a moment with his answer, fully aware of the weight that came with his decision.

At length, he asked, "Is Izuru okay with that?"

The Head Captain smiled faintly and inclined his head. "Lieutenant Kira is aware of the situation, and assured me that he would be honored to work with you. He has also offered to assist you in learning kidou, as has Byakuya Kuchiki."

Suddenly an image of 'training' with Byakuya to learn kidou (which he'd seen Renji blow himself up with on more than one occasion) flitted across his mind, and Ichigo barely managed not to cringe. It was akin, in some ways, to training for combat with Kenpachi. _**Highly**_ undesirable, at least as far as Ichigo was concerned.

"Is learning kidou a prerequisite for becoming Captain?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Yamamoto seemed to chuckle inwardly at the question. "No. You would not be the first Captain to attain that rank without learning kidou. But it would greatly benefit you to learn it eventually."

Ichigo inclined his head, understanding the old man's point. "Right. Well, I might hold off on the kidou thing for a bit, but…. Okay. I accept your offer."

"I thought as much," Yamamoto admitted even as his Lieutenant silently stepped forward.

The movement earned Ichigo's attention, and he realized the man was holding a folded haori – the number '3' facing up. _What am I, predictable?_

"We had this made in preparation for your acceptance," the Head Captain declared. "Captain Abarai will show you to your quarters, where you can speak with your Lieutenant. Tomorrow I will call a Captain's Meeting and officially introduce you. Do you have any questions?"

Taking the proffered fabric, Ichigo held it up so that he could get a proper look at it. It was just like any other Captain's haori (except perhaps cleaner), but holding it in his hands, and knowing it was his, made the reality of it that much stronger.

_Well, if I wasn't sure before,_ he mused as his eyes lingered over the stylized kanji, _it's official now. My old life is definitely over._

"Not right now, thanks," Ichigo replied, realizing he hadn't answered Yamamoto's question.

Draping the ankle-length fabric over his right arm, Ichigo reached up and pulled Zangetsu off, kneeling to rest him on the ground. Then he stood again and quickly slipped the white haori on over his shihakushou. Adjusting the sleeves, which were as long as his other sleeves, Ichigo rolled his shoulders to help the new addition settle comfortably.

Yamamoto smiled as Ichigo returned Zangetsu to his back. "How does it fit?"

Ichigo looked up again, his arms falling back to his sides. "Fits fine," he replied.

"Good," Yamamoto said. Then the old man stood and walked around his desk, his left hand clutching his staff. When he was standing directly before Ichigo, he said, "Then let me be the first to welcome you into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Captain Kurosaki."

"Thank you," Ichigo replied, inclining his head respectfully. Sensing that the meeting was over, Ichigo paused to nod at the Lieutenant (he was really going to have to try and remember his name soon) before turning and heading to the door.

Renji and Rukia looked up when the large double doors swung open and their orange-haired friend stepped through. They both smiled at the sight of him, and Renji pushed off of the wall to move forward and clap his friend on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you made the smart choice," he teased.

"Tch," Ichigo replied, rolling his eyes. "I'd rather be a Captain than get stuck filling your empty slot."

Renji snickered and said, "Oh, don't worry. That was never an option for you, anyway; Captain Kuchiki would never take you."

Ichigo choked, though he realized he should have expected such a response, and demanded, "And just what the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Pretty much what it sounded like," Renji replied, smirking, as they stepped out of the barracks.

"Come on, boys," Rukia interrupted, rolling her eyes at their bantering. "Let's show Ichigo to the Squad Three barracks."

"You realize I know where they are, right?" Ichigo questioned, one orange eyebrow raised pointedly.

Rukia blinked at him innocently. "I'm surprised you remember. I thought for sure you'd have forgotten."

Ichigo blanched and spun to point a finger at her. "I'm not an _**idiot**_, dammit!"

"Could've fooled me," Renji cut in tauntingly before Rukia could respond.

Glare shifting immediately to Renji, Ichigo challenged, "It'd be a real shame if Squad Five lost their new Captain already, don't you think?"

Before they could really get into their bickering, Rukia reached up and latched onto each of their nearest ears, pulling sharply. "Will you two _**ever**_ grow up?"

"Ow! Rukia!" Ichigo and Renji both cried, half in shock, at the sudden pain in their ears.

Smiling in satisfaction, Rukia released her captives and planted her hands on her hips. "Good. Now let's go."

* * *

**Lieutenant Izuru **Kira looked up when the office door slid open immediately after a single, sharp knock. He set the papers he'd been holding back onto the desk and stood up straight when he realized that it was his longtime friend, who now technically outranked him. He wasn't surprised to see Rukia Kuchiki follow directly behind him, but his eyes did widen slightly when he recognized Ichigo Kurosaki behind her.

Ichigo was dressed in a crisp Captain's haori, so Izuru figured it was safe to assume that the desk he was standing beside finally had a new owner.

"Hey, Izuru," Renji greeted, waving one hand lazily as he stepped slightly to the side. "Thought you'd want to know Ichigo took the offer."

"And since he's not blind, he probably already figured that out," Rukia said pointedly.

"Izuru," Ichigo said, stepping up to the blond man. He held out his hand and grinned faintly. "Good to see you again."

Izuru smiled and accepted the hand. "Likewise. And I want to thank you, on behalf of the squad, for what you're doing. We're all incredibly grateful, and incredibly honored."

"You don't have to thank me," Ichigo quickly assured him as his hand fell back to his side. "I'm glad to help."

With a faint nod, Izuru turned to the side and gestured to the office behind him. "Well, welcome to your office. This desk is actually yours; mine's over there." Here he paused and pointed to a desk in an adjoining room. Gesturing then to a closed door, he added, "We have a small kitchen through there, and it's actually fully stocked at the moment."

Ichigo nodded. "Sounds simple enough. I assume I don't have to sleep here?"

"Of course not, moron," Renji replied before Izuru could say anything.

Ichigo turned to say something back, but Izuru interrupted and said, "Your personal quarters are closer the back of the barracks. I'd be happy to show you around if you'd like."

Turning back to his Lieutenant, Ichigo inclined his head again. "Yeah, that'd probably be good. Should I meet the squad now or wait until after the meeting tomorrow?"

It was Renji who answered him, for once not opting to tease his friend. "Technically you don't start until tomorrow. If you go introduce yourself to the squad now, you won't even get the afternoon to get used to all this."

"He's right," Izuru agreed. "But all the same, if you'd like to, I can call everyone together."

Ichigo paused, thinking over Renji's words. With everything that was changing – had changed – in his life over the last couple of days, he really was more tired than he'd like to admit. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to wait 'til tomorrow,_ he reasoned.

Shaking his head faintly, he looked back at Izuru and said, "No, I think Renji's got a point. I could really use a little time to breathe."

Behind him, as Izuru nodded, Rukia's eyes widened for a moment before dropping to the ground. She knew perfectly well how overwhelmed Ichigo must be feeling to say something like that. Though his voice was stable, and his eyes betrayed nothing of his emotions, she could sense that there was incredible turmoil bubbling beneath the surface.

"Lieutenant Kira," Rukia began after a moment, looking up again and meeting her soon-to-be-colleague's gaze. "Maybe you could show Ichigo to his quarters? Renji and I should really get back to our duties, and I'm sure Ichigo would like a little time to settle in."

Inclining his head, Izuru said, "Of course. Just follow me, then." He moved past them, toward the door they'd come through, and Ichigo turned to follow quietly.

As he walked past his friends, he offered Rukia a small, grateful smile.

* * *

**No one** bothered him after Izuru left, and Ichigo was grateful for the silence. He wandered around his new home slowly, getting the feel for the layout and sitting in each piece of furniture that had been provided.

His quarters, which felt more like a single-story house, were much larger than Ichigo had anticipated. The front doors opened to the living area, which didn't really surprise him. The living area itself was rather spacious, and though it was a bit strange for him to suddenly be living in a home that didn't even have a television, the old-fashioned style helped keep him from feeling like he was missing something.

There were two sofas for seating, along with several assorted sitting cushions, which were currently all lined neatly along the far wall, beneath the large window. He had an excellent view from this room at the greenery behind his barracks, and from the looks of it, someone in his squad was a decent gardener.

The kitchen was off to the left of the living room, and Ichigo wandered that way next. The kitchen was about half the size of the living area, but it was nicely arranged and upon closer inspection, fully stocked. _I guess I really am predictable,_ he mused as he shut the final cupboard. He made a mental note to pour out the sake bottles he'd found, _or maybe I'll give 'em to Renji,_ and continued on.

There wasn't a place to really sit and eat in the kitchen, but since it opened to the living area, and there was a good-sized table in that room, he figured that wouldn't bother him. Especially since he'd be living alone, anyway.

That thought made him pause, as he was on his way across the living room again to explore the rest of the home, and his fists clenched at his sides. _That's right,_ he realized, his jaw suddenly tense. _I'm alone now…. No sisters, no obnoxious father, not even a next-door neighbor to worry about._

He revised his earlier list of things he would miss, to include the familiar sounds of the old man and Karin's bickering, his sisters' soft footfalls as they walked – or ran – through the house, and coming downstairs every morning to see Yuzu in the kitchen, preparing a family breakfast.

He would most likely never again hear Yuzu chiding her twin for something rude the latter had said; never again take Karin shopping for a new pair of cleats. _Hell,_ he admitted, _I'm even gonna miss my old man picking fights with me a dozen times a day._

Sucking in a breath and forcing away the burning in his eyes, Ichigo pushed down those thoughts. He at least wanted to finish exploring.

With renewed determination, Ichigo moved toward the first door to the right of the living room. Sliding it open, he was unsurprised to find that it was the bathroom. There was an old-fashioned tub against the far wall, and a simple but nice sink immediately to his right. There was nothing really special about the bathroom (sink, toilet, tub), but it was clean and everything seemed new enough, so he nodded to himself and stepped back into the main room.

_Guess I'll have to get used to taking baths again,_ he mused as he moved to the final door.

Sliding it open, he stepped into his new bedroom and took a deep breath. Somehow, having a new bedroom was the strangest of all. There was a large window, though it was half-way up the wall, giving some privacy for the room, on the left wall. It faced the same way as the living room window, so he was unsurprised to see that the view was the same. There was also a door beside the window, and he realized he had personal access to the large yard beyond his new home.

Turning his gaze to the rest of the room, he took in the full futon and the neatly folded blankets resting on top. There was a wardrobe against the wall that separated the bedroom from the living room, and as Ichigo moved more toward the center of his room, he realized that the wardrobe was open and there was something already hanging within.

Curious, he frowned and moved closer. He recognized a simple, white, sleeping yukata, for which he was grateful. But it was the other occupant of the wardrobe which held his attention. The fabric turned out to be a nice, though not over-the-top, men's kimono; there was a note tied to the hangar, folded over to obscure the message.

Grabbing the hangar, Ichigo pulled it out and held it up to properly examine it. Once upon a time, he would never have considered wearing it outside of a festival or a holiday, but he realized that in Soul Society he was going to have to change his clothing style. And the kimono wasn't bad by any means. _Looks like it's even about my size,_ he noted as he placed the hangar back into the wardrobe and tugged off the note.

_Hey there, Captain Kurosaki,_

_Hope you don't mind I let myself in. But I figured everyone could use a decent change of clothes, for those 'special' occasions, right? So enjoy._

_Shunsui Kyouraku_

Deciding he was officially too predictable for his own good, Ichigo sighed and shoved the note into the inner pocket of his shihakushou, hoping to remember to dispose of it later. The Captain of Squad Eight was right, he admitted, as he turned back to examine the rest of his room. Having a change of clothes was a good thing.

Other than several sitting cushions, again piled neatly against the wall, there was nothing else in the room. He would definitely have to do some decorating, to personalize it a little, but he imagined that was probably part of why this room was so much barer than the others.

Crossing the room, which was slightly larger than his old bedroom, Ichigo reached out and slid open the door to his 'backyard.' He was slightly surprised to see he even had a deck.

The deck wasn't overly large, but it was a good enough size to sit out on if he should feel like it, and it extended the full length of the building. A waist-high railing separated it from the greenery beyond, except for a few steps directly across from the door that lead onto the deck.

After taking a moment to look around, Ichigo turned and retreated back inside, feeling that the bright sunshine and healthy green grass (and trees and bushes of flowers) were mocking him. He slid the door shut heavily behind him, and moved on autopilot to the futon, barely remembering to take Zangetsu from his back before sitting a little harder than necessary.

The massive zanpakutou clattered against the ground as he dropped it, and his hands covered his face as the final bit of his strength faded away.

No matter how nice his new home was, it didn't _**feel**_ like home. No matter how much he liked getting to see his Soul Reaper friends again, it wasn't worth letting go of everyone he'd known in the World of the Living. And even though he knew he'd be alright – eventually, he'd be able to put the pain behind him, at least enough to function – he wasn't 'alright' at the moment.

He was far, very far, from alright.

His throat constricted, his eyes burned, his body tensed, and he fell back on his new bed, somehow managing to land on his pillow. His hands fell to his sides, curling into tight fists as he barely managed to keep the tears at bay.

How many years had it been since he'd cried?

_I'm such a fucking failure,_ he growled at himself. _I swore I'd protect everyone…but how the hell can I do that if I'm _**dead**_? Dammit!_

* * *

**Ichigo had **no idea how long he'd laid awake the night before, but somehow he managed to be presentable when the hell butterfly arrived that morning, finding him in the kitchen nursing a pitiful breakfast. Quickly dumping the rest of his meal and leaving the bowl and spoon in the sink for later, he slipped Zangetsu over his back and headed out the door. His new life officially began today, and it would be bad form to be late.

Squad One's Lieutenant (whose name he'd forgotten to ask for) greeted him at the large double doors that led to the meeting hall. The older man gestured for Ichigo to wait, so Ichigo nodded and stepped aside in case someone needed to get through.

He wasn't waiting long, before the Lieutenant nodded at him and pulled one of the doors open wide to admit him entrance.

For a heartbeat, Ichigo actually felt nervous. He shoved it aside, reasoning that the feeling was entirely unfounded. He could hold his own against any of the men and women in the room before him (and in fact had beaten a couple of them already), and he knew that he would never have been offered Captaincy if at least several of them didn't agree with the choice. So taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, standing opposite Yamamoto, though at the other end of the still-lopsided line-up.

Despite knowing that his friend had been promoted, he was still caught off-guard to see Renji standing beside Sajin Komamura. Renji caught his eye and grinned faintly before Ichigo looked away.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki," Yamamoto called, causing Ichigo's wandering eyes to return to the old man across from him. "Since you are already acquainted with your new colleagues, I will ask that you come take your spot beside Captain Abarai."

Nodding faintly, Ichigo moved forward.

"Good to see you, Ichigo," Kenpachi Zaraki said with a grin as Ichigo passed.

Something in Ichigo's stomach flipped at the voice; he'd actually managed to forget the dangers of being stuck so close to the battle-loving Captain. "Kenpachi," he replied with a nod, not slowing his pace at all.

The others merely nodded, some smiling, as he passed, and soon Ichigo was standing beside Renji. The formality of it all was completely foreign to him, but he understood it enough to go along with it.

"I will keep this meeting short," the Head Captain declared once Ichigo was in place. "As we are now welcoming a new addition to our ranks, I think a welcome celebration is in order."

Ichigo was glad to see that his weren't the only eyes that widened in surprise at the declaration.

"Shunsui," Yamamoto continued, feigning obliviousness at the reaction. "I think you could make the arrangements?"

Shunsui Kyouraku smiled and reached up with one hand to tilt his straw hat as he said, "I'd be happy to, Old Man."

"Excellent," Yamamoto said. A moment later her lifted his staff barely an inch off the ground, before slamming it back down, and added, "Then this Captain's Meeting is adjourned."

The words seemed to have a magical power, as the formality in the room almost immediately vanished, and Renji clapped Ichigo's shoulder with a grin. "You lucky dog," he teased. "I didn't get a party when I got promoted."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friend as several of the other Captains approached them, many smiling. He braced himself for a fresh round of sympathies and put on a small smile, hoping the conversations would be short. He still had to meet his squad, officially, and something told him the day would only get more interesting from there.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ That's all for chapter three! LOL And I do have a couple of footnotes to add: first, I actually do know that Lieutenant's name, but since Ichigo's so bad with names, I thought it'd be funny to have him forget it. Second, to anyone who thinks my choice of what to do with him (or Renji/Rukia) is weird, please let me explain: we've known for a while that Ichigo's strong enough to be a Captain, and I think Soul Society would be able to admit that he'd earned it.

As for the squad assignments, for whatever reason I always had the impression that Izuru was a ways off from reaching bankai, and I like the idea of Ichigo taking over Squad 3 more than taking over Squad 5 – plus, Renji's certainly strong enough now to qualify for a Captain's seat. And, admittedly, I've always liked the idea of Rukia being Renji's Lieutenant…LOL Anyway, wow, I'm rambling! Please review to tell me what you thought, and stay tuned for chapter four!


	5. Moving On pt II

_**A/N:**_ Now that I was finally able to log in, I can say: chapter four is here! This will, essentially, be the 'meanwhile' for the last chapter. I hope you can understand why I felt it was necessary, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! Also, please forgive OOCness and minor errors, as always.

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Bleach…you'd think everyone would know this by now!

**After Life**

**Chapter 4: Moving On pt II**

**Orihime let** Tatsuki walk her home silently. A couple of times the karate champion tried to start a conversation, but each time Orihime would merely hum in response, and Tatsuki would fall quiet. She didn't really feel like talking, either, but she was worried about Orihime. The healer hadn't shed a single tear since Ichigo had disappeared into the senkaimon.

When they arrived at her doorstep, Orihime easily dug her key out of her pocket and unlocked her door.

"Would you like me to stay for a while?" Tatsuki offered, remembering how she'd found Orihime that morning. The girl had been sitting at her table, a plate of long-cold eggs covered in wasabi sitting before her, practically untouched.

Orihime shook her head. "I'd like to be alone," she said quietly.

_Well, at least she spoke,_ Tatsuki relented. "Okay. Call if you need me, and I'll see you tomorrow, alright? We'll ditch school again; it's the end of the week, anyway."

With a faint nod, Orihime slipped into her apartment, barely meeting Tatsuki's concerned eyes before she shut the door.

Tatsuki stared at the door until she heard the lock click into place. Realizing that there were some things she couldn't do for her friend, she sighed and turned to the stairs. Maybe some time alone would be good after all.

* * *

**There were** several hours of daylight left, and some small part of Orihime's mind acknowledged that she should at least eat something, but the auburn-haired healer ignored that rationale and moved on autopilot to her bathroom. Turning on the water to the tub, she stuck the stopper in place and then began shedding the yellow skirt and soft blue t-shirt she'd pulled on earlier that morning. Her bra and panties went next, deposited haphazardly onto the pile, before she pulled out her hairpins and placed them on the counter beside the sink.

When the tub was full, Orihime turned the water off and slipped inside. It was warm – almost too warm – and she tried to let the heat force her muscles to relax. Her head tilted back as she sank a bit lower, until she could use the edge as a headrest. She stared blankly up at her ceiling, focusing on the feeling of the hot water surrounding her body.

She didn't realize that her muscles really had started to relax until the first tear rolled down her cheek. As soon as she recognized the tear, however, more fell, until she was crying as hard as she ever had.

Choking on yet another sob, Orihime brought her hands up to her face and leaned into them, finally feeling as though she could let it out.

After crying herself to sleep the night before, and waking up before six, her body stiff and sore from the awkward position, she had been fighting the sadness that wanted to engulf her. She had bathed quickly, in barely lukewarm water, and thrown on the first outfit she could find, before grabbing some eggs from the fridge and frying them up.

Her appetite had waned, however, without her realizing it, so after her first bite she had dumped too much wasabi on top and taken a small nibble. But it still did nothing for her, and before she could decide to throw the breakfast away, she'd lost herself in her memory.

Much like she was doing now.

Her tears were slowly subsiding, and she realized the water had lost its intensity, though it was still warm. Sniffling, she reached for the soap and proceeded to bathe herself. She couldn't remember if she'd done a proper job of it earlier. In truth, she couldn't remember walking to, or from, Urahara's shop, or much of what happened there before Ichigo had been standing in front of her.

Her hands stilled as his name slipped across her thoughts.

New tears slipped free, and she tightened her hold on the soap bar in an attempt to stop her trembling. But the soap bar shot out from her hand, slamming into the side of the tub and then ricocheting out, landing on the floor half-way across the bathroom.

Orihime watched the soap, feeling her anxieties building up all over again. Sniffling, she quickly rinsed the parts of her body she'd managed to lather up, before she reached down and unplugged the drain.

She stepped out of the tub and over her discarded clothes as she wrapped herself in her fluffy robe. Managing to remember to grab her hairpins, Orihime exited the room, not bothering to pick up the soap. It would dry and harden, sticking to the linoleum, and thus give her something to focus on for a short while the next day. If she was lucky.

* * *

**Her cell** phone ringing sometime later pulled Orihime out of her dreamless sleep, and she realized she had cried herself to sleep again. Wiping her hand across her face, Orihime sat up. She was still wearing only her bathrobe, and her hairpins were half-buried beneath her pillow.

Grabbing them with one hand, she reached out for her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked, knowing her voice was weak at best.

"There you are, Himeeee!" Chizuru's voice declared loudly on the other end. Orihime flinched at her friend's volume and pulled the phone slightly away from her ear even as Chizuru continued with barely a pause. "I haven't been able to get in touch with _**anybody**_, I swear! What's going on? Are you alright, my precious Orihime? Why haven't you been in school in two days?"

As Chizuru rambled, Orihime glanced at her bedside clock. It was just a little after six. A sigh escaping her lips, she forced herself to reply, not wanting to worry her friend more than she had to. "Chizuru…something…something bad happened, and, I – we – had to…." She swallowed as her voice trailed.

Chizuru's voice was much more contained when she spoke again, saying, "What do you mean 'something happened'? Orihime, are you okay?"

Her eyes closing in resignation, Orihime forced out the words. There was no avoiding it, and the people at school would have to find out anyway.

"I'm not…I'm upset," she began, unable to say she wasn't hurt. It wasn't true. Though she was uninjured, and she knew that was how her friend would translate the word, she was far from unhurt. But she didn't want to linger on that thought, so she continued as quickly as she could.

"Probably Miss Ochi will make an announcement tomorrow, or maybe Monday, but…I-Ichigo is…." She had to stop again and take a breath, trying to steady her voice.

Sensing that her friend was struggling, Chizuru gently prodded, her voice unusually hushed, "Ichigo is what?"

"Dead."

The word slipped from Orihime's lips with surprisingly little prompting, though the pieces of her heart (which she imagined were floating around inside of her haphazardly) shattered once more as the word reached her ears.

There was silence on the line for nearly a minute, and when Chizuru finally spoke, her voice sounded appropriately strained. "My god…Orihime, I'm so…so sorry. Of course you wouldn't be at school…and you should take tomorrow off, too, alright?"

"Mhm," Orihime replied, her lips pursed tightly shut lest another sob should escape.

"Oh, my sweet Hime," Chizuru whispered, thinking out loud more than addressing her friend. "Is there anything at all I can do for you?"

Dragging in a breath through her nose, Orihime managed to say, "N-no. I'm sorry, Chizuru…I-I'll see you on Monday." Before the other girl could respond, Orihime pulled the phone from her ear and flipped it shut.

The phone clattered to the floor as her other hand tightened over her hairpins and she collapsed back against her futon. She knew she should at least get up and pull some proper clothes on, but she couldn't muster the strength, let alone the energy.

_And what does it matter?_ she wondered absently as she buried her face in her pillow. _No one's here…and no one's coming._

* * *

**She finally** dragged herself out of her bedroom the following morning. Dressed in pants and an old t-shirt, Orihime headed into her kitchen and pulled out something from her refrigerator that didn't require any effort. Then she sat down at her table and ate in absolute silence, her body moving on autopilot, her mind blissfully silent. Even her powers were keeping to themselves, knowing she needed to grieve in peace.

When she was done eating, she moved until she was kneeling in front of Sora's picture, and did her best to smile at the photograph. It came out as more of a strained grimace.

"Good morning, brother," she whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a couple of days. Something…something really bad happened, and I couldn't…I just need some time. I don't really want to talk about it yet, but I want you to know…don't worry about me."

She paused, her eyes roving over the shrine, before she finally dropped her gaze to her lap. Quietly, she added, "I-if it's alright, I think…I'm going to give you some company soon. That way I…I'll be able to talk to both of you…." Tears trailed slowly down her cheeks as she spoke, and she lifted her head to try and smile again for her brother. Again she failed.

Sighing, Orihime pushed herself to her feet. Clearly she was no good for conversation today if she couldn't even talk to her brother.

With nothing better to do, Orihime returned to the kitchen and did the dishes. There weren't many to do, as she hadn't been behind before the morning Uryuu had shown up in a panic at her door. Remembering how horribly it had been raining that day, her gray eyes lifted to look out her window.

The blue sky was dotted with light, thin clouds. It wouldn't rain today.

She was staring at her pruned fingertips, long done with the dishes, when she remembered the soap she'd left on her bathroom floor.

_I should take care of that,_ she told herself. _Tatsuki's coming in a bit…she'll worry if she sees it._ And so Orihime unplugged the sink and left it to drain, making her way to the bathroom.

* * *

**Tatsuki did** worry when she arrived at Orihime's shortly after ten o'clock that morning. The dried soap was long gone, and the curtains were open enough to let decent light into the apartment, but these weren't the things that worried her. What worried her was Orihime herself. She looked drained, more so than Tatsuki could remember ever seeing her. _Then again,_ she reflected as they settled at Orihime's table, _this is hands-down the worst thing that's happened to her, personally, since her brother died…and I didn't know her then, so I can't really compare it._

After a minute of trying to start a conversation, albeit it a frivolous one, Tatsuki gave up and began the real conversation that she didn't really want to have.

"I, um, stopped over to check on his family before I got here," Tatsuki began carefully. It was hard not to say 'Ichigo's house' after so many years of referring to it that way, but she doubted Orihime was ready to hear his name out loud just yet.

As it was, Orihime flinched ever-so-slightly at Tatsuki's words. "How…are they?"

"Upset, of course," Tatsuki said softly. "But I talked with Mr. Kurosaki, and he said…they've arranged the funeral. He asked me to tell you, because he doesn't have your number."

Orihime's eyes widened noticeably. She hadn't given a thought to a funeral. _Of course they'll have one…he really did…. And it's a natural thing to do…._

Tatsuki continued, not at all surprised at Orihime's silence. "It'll be Wednesday morning, at ten," she said. When Orihime nodded mutely, Tatsuki told her where it would be, and promised that she would come over early enough to walk with her.

When Tatsuki was done telling her what details she had to, and after she'd taken a moment to swallow the information, Orihime asked, "Has anyone told Uryuu or Chad?"

"I haven't talked to them," Tatsuki admitted. "But I did text Mizuiro, and I asked him to tell Keigo."

Orihime nodded and mechanically reached for her cell phone, which was resting on the floor beside her. "I'll call them, then. They should know."

"I could tell them," Tatsuki offered, her heart breaking a little more with every word Orihime spoke. "I just need a number."

"No, it's alright," Orihime promised even as she flipped the device open. "It'd be better if it came from me." She pushed two buttons and held the phone to her ear, not meeting Tatsuki's gaze.

She didn't attempt to offer the champion a reassuring smile, and she wasn't fidgeting like she normally did when she was uncomfortable or upset. It was like her body was moving, but Orihime was absent, and Tatsuki hated it.

But just as her concern reached its peak, Tatsuki saw a flicker of emotion flare to life in her gray eyes. Orihime's free hand, which was resting on the table, began shaking slightly, before it curled into a fist.

"I thought you should know," Orihime began quietly when whoever it was she'd called answered. "Tatsuki says that…I-Ichigo's funeral will be Wednesday morning…."

Tatsuki listened to her relay the information to the other person, and shortly ascertained that it was Chad, when Orihime asked him to please tell Uryuu. She told Chad that her battery was dying, and she couldn't find her charger, but Tatsuki could see the truth.

Now that the wall she'd tried to put up had cracked, it seemed to have tumbled in on itself. There was no way Orihime would be able to repeat the conversation, even for Uryuu's sake. And from the shakiness of her voice, Tatsuki figured it was safe to assume that Chad would understand what the healer couldn't say.

Orihime disconnected after a minute and dropped the phone carelessly onto the table. She tried sucking in a steadying breath, and failed spectacularly. Finally she lifted her head, meeting Tatsuki's gaze, and her tears began cascading down her face as she gasped, "Oh, Tatsuki…!"

Tatsuki moved swiftly around the table, her own eyes burning again with the offensive liquid, and pulled Orihime into a tight hug. She wanted to reassure her friend, to comfort her and take away her pain, but she knew she couldn't. There was nothing she could do to ease the pain her friend was feeling.

So she stayed silent as Orihime clung to her and sobbed into her shoulder, her whole body shaking. And she let a few more tears of her own fall free, mourning as much for her lost friend as for her hurting one.

* * *

**Orihime spent** as much of Saturday as she could outside, trying desperately to enjoy the nice weather. She even thought about going in to work, but after having spoken to her boss the day before, she had been sternly ordered not to come in for at least a week. The kindhearted man had said something about needing time to heal, and how work wouldn't be as good of a distraction as she probably thought.

After over an hour at the park, watching kids and families run around and have fun, Orihime continued on her way. It was nice to see happy people, but she could only take so much before she started focusing less on the happiness and more on the family-ness.

Wandering for a bit, she found herself at Urahara's shop. Part of her wanted to enter – she remembered, all of a sudden, spending New Year's there for two years in a row – but as she reached for the door, she hesitated. As good as those memories were, every single memory she had of this place was in some way associated with _**him**_.

_But, so many of my memories from the past three years are tied to him…even Tatsuki…she was his best friend before she was mine, after all,_ she argued with herself.

In the end, though, her hesitation won out. Not because of the heavy association, not specifically, but because this was where she had last seen him. And _**that**_ was something she didn't need to be thinking about.

So her feet obediently turned and led her away, and she hoped that they weren't offended that she hadn't spoken to them. Though she was sure they would understand if she explained it.

She wandered for a while more, stopping here and there to rest as much as take in the day.

At one point she realized she had just walked past his work-place, and she had to rush to a nearby bench and let herself cry for a minute. She was incredibly glad that no one stopped to ask if she was okay.

Her mind was wandering as her eyes faced the sky and watched a bird circle lazily over head. She wasn't paying attention to where her feet were taking her; she didn't truly care. But she was startled when a familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hey," the female voice called.

Orihime started and returned her gaze to her surroundings. Her eyes landed immediately on the shorter girl who was standing before her, arms crossed and frowning. Her blond pigtails blowing faintly in the light breeze, and her zanpakutou still strapped to her back.

"H-Hiyori," Orihime said, her shock still evident.

The Vizard rolled her eyes. "Yeah. What're ya doin', wandering around without payin' attention at all?"

"Oh, um, well," Orihime began, stumbling over her words. Now that she was paying attention again, she realized her feet had taken her to their warehouse home. She swallowed, remembering the only times she'd been there. "I'm sorry!" she quickly exclaimed. "I wasn't paying attention, I didn't mean to intrude or anything! I just…I just needed to get out."

For a brief moment, Orihime would've sworn Hiyori's expression softened marginally. But an instant later her usual hard-edged scowl was in place again, and she figured she had imagined it.

"Oi, that much was obvious," Hiyori grumbled, uncrossing her arms. Studying Orihime for a moment longer, she cocked a brow and asked, "Yer not gonna start cryin', are ya?"

"O-oh, no!" Orihime insisted, wiping away the proof of her lie. Hand dropping back to her side, she said softly, "I really am sorry. I'll just go; I promise I won't bother you."

"Don't listen to her, Orihime," Shinji declared suddenly, walking up from behind the healer, hands in his pockets. He met her startled gaze and offered her a sympathetic smile. "You could come in for a while if you want," he offered, tilting his head to the warehouse for emphasis.

She hesitated, frighteningly tempted to take him up on his offer. _I can't impose,_ she reminded herself. But before she could politely refuse, Hiyori spoke up again.

"Start moving before I come over there and drag ya in again."

"Now that's not very nice, Hiyori," Shinji returned, grinning at his companion.

"Oh, really, I couldn't-" Orihime began, before finding herself again interrupted.

Returning his attention to the human girl, Shinji said, "Come on, Orihime. You know how Hiyori is; she'll really do it if you don't start walking."

Swallowing, Orihime tried desperately to hold back the tears that wanted to fall (again) at their unexpected generosity. Managing – though barely – to succeed, she nodded and clasped her hands together in front of her waist. "Thank you," she said softly.

Shinji just grinned and gently nudged her toward the warehouse, saying, "Well, c'mon already, let's get going. It's no fun just standin' around out here."

And so Orihime obeyed, and quickly found herself spending the majority of her afternoon with the former Soul Reapers.

She talked about many things with Hachi, and they compared powers. She found herself entrenched in a conversation about her favorite manga series with Love and Rose, and the next thing she knew she was eating dinner (delivered by Lisa and Mashiro). She offered to do dishes, as a sign of her gratitude, but was respectfully refused – it was Kensei's night to do dishes, and he adamantly refused to give up his chores to a guest.

Shinji escorted her home after dinner, insisting that it was the least he could do, and pointing out that it had gotten dark during her visit.

She waved goodbye to him from her doorstep before slipping inside. Strangely, she found she had enjoyed the visit. And she was especially glad that none of them had mentioned _**him**_, or anything about the situation at all.

* * *

**After spending** Sunday grocery shopping, watching rented movies, and reading the latest issue of her manga (all of which she only paid half-attention to), Orihime found herself getting ready for school on Monday morning. She was tempted to ditch again, knowing for certain that even if she'd managed to miss the announcement, people were still going to be talking about it. But she talked herself out of it, knowing just as well that she would miss Wednesday, and more than likely either Tuesday or Thursday.

_I should go while I can,_ she told herself. Missing too much school now would prevent her from graduating, and graduation was so close, it would be an absolute shame to sit back and waste the past three years of effort.

Tatsuki arrived in time to walk her to class, and they talked about surface things – mostly their final term papers and the group projects that were due in a week.

Their half-conversation died when they spotted Uryuu and Chad waiting by the school gates. Orihime knew they were waiting for her, and though she was sad when she thought about why, she was grateful all the same for their thoughtfulness. With silent nods and half-smiles of greeting, the group turned and walked together into the building.

They found Keigo and Mizuiro waiting against the wall beside their classroom, and the group of four became a group of six as they approached their homeroom.

Mizuiro, who was closest, quietly slid open the door and stepped inside. Keigo followed him, eyes downcast. Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu filed in after them, and only Chizuru looked over at them with sad eyes.

When Orihime realized that her fears were well-founded, she nearly turned and ran from the room. _I don't want to hear it,_ she thought, panicking slightly. She took a half-step backwards, but then Chizuru was hugging her – not in a perverted way, but in a comforting way – and she froze. _She's been worried about me,_ Orihime realized, suddenly feeling guilty.

Still, though the gesture was well-appreciated, it was not what Orihime needed at the moment. Slowly, she raised a hand to squeeze Chizuru's shoulder before she whispered, "Please, Chizuru…you'll make me cry."

The other girl immediately released her, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've just been so worried. I'm glad you were able to come today."

Orihime tried for a faint smile, but once again it failed to reach her eyes. "I'm sorry…. Thank you."

Their teacher entered the room a moment later, and with a slightly-choked voice called the class to order.

Dread filled Orihime as she obediently moved to her seat. Her eyes lingered traitorously on the empty seat in the row beside hers as she sat down. _I'll have to see that…every day…for nearly two months._ It seemed like a long time when she phrased it like that.

She did not lift her eyes when their teacher began speaking a moment later.

"Listen up, everyone," Miss Ochi called, her voice still strained. The class seemed to sense that something was wrong, and everyone stilled. Scanning her eyes over the students before her, she let her gaze linger on the faces of those who already knew what she was going to say. None of them would meet her gaze.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I have some very sad news for you all. It seems that, last week, your classmate Ichigo Kurosaki was…killed…by a drunk driver. For anyone who's interested, the funeral is later this week. If you want to know the details, just ask."

Many of the students took sharp breaths at the unexpected announcement, and many of Orihime's friends looked over at her, and Tatsuki, with sympathetic looks.

For a long moment, silence reigned over the classroom. Orihime bit her lip as hard as she dared to keep back her sobs. _I definitely should not have come in today,_ she decided as she did her best to breathe through her nose. It wasn't working as well as she'd hoped.

Miss Ochi grabbed a tissue for herself from the box on her desk, before picking the box up and walking down the aisle, stopping beside Orihime's desk. "Here," she said softly.

Too upset to be embarrassed, Orihime yanked several tissues from the box and wiped at her face.

"Feel free to step outside if you need to, Orihime," Miss Ochi added before moving back to the front of the room.

Orihime was unable to listen to her teacher as the older woman begrudgingly began class for the day, and she paid little attention as the day progressed.

Lunch was a welcome reprieve from the sight of the empty desk, but even then she knew the day was far from over.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Wow, this chapter was hard to write! I hope it came out alright! :P I'm sorry if certain things felt too forced…but believe it or not, this is how it wanted to be. I really tried to get to the funeral here, but, well obviously…heh heh, sorry! Anyway, please review! And keep reading!


	6. Moving On pt III

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter five! I'd like to pause for a moment to thank you all for barreling through the drama so far. I'm afraid it's not quite over, but I really do hope you'll stick with me, I promise it'll be worth it! And now I'll shut up so you can get to reading…LOL!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to someone else. Someone who is not me.

**After Life**

**Chapter 5: Moving On pt III**

**Shunsui** **had** wasted no time in organizing the celebration for Ichigo, and by Tuesday night the party was in full swing. Only Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi refused to show, which not only did not surprise Ichigo, but actually somewhat relieved him. He had always been uncomfortable around the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad Twelve. And he was grateful that Soi Fon chose only to make a brief appearance, though he did wish she had taken her Lieutenant with her when she'd left.

"There you are, Captain Ku-ro-sa-ki!" Rangiku sang as she popped up beside Ichigo as he tried in vain to find a place to sit. She was slightly flushed, and holding a freshly-refilled cup of sake in her hand.

Ichigo cringed. It was bad enough, in his mind, that Shunsui had insisted on an easily-spike-able open punch bowl, not to mention an open bar, but actually having to deal with an intoxicated Rangiku Matsumoto was just too much. Especially when she was smiling like she was up to something – like she was right now.

Sighing, Ichigo lifted a hand to rub his temple and said, "Why does it sound like you're mocking me whenever you call me that?"

Rangiku's smile broadened. "Oh, but I'm not! I just like calling you that!" She paused to take a large gulp of her drink before she looked at him again and added, "You should have a drink! You _**are**_ the guest of honor, after all!"

"Absolutely not," Ichigo replied instantly, eyeing the cup of sake warily. "I'm not even taking a _**sip**_ of that stuff."

Her smile transforming into an over-exaggerated pout, the Lieutenant of Squad Ten asked, "Are you afraid of a little sake, Captain Kurosa_**ki**_?"

_I _**really**_ wish she'd stop calling me that,_ Ichigo grumbled silently. Scowling deeply, he put up his hand to block the cup that she had begun thrusting in his face and said, "No, I just don't want any."

Rangiku looked at the cup thoughtfully, as if it were divulging one of life's mysteries to her, before looking back up at him and saying, "But you'd be so much more fun if you loosened up a little! You know, I've always thought you were a bit too uptight, especially considering how young you are…."

Ichigo spluttered indignantly. "I am not uptight!"

Suddenly a heavy arm was draped around his shoulders, and Renji's familiar teasing voice said, "Yes you are. Rangiku's right, you should at least have _**one**_ drink."

Shoving his less-than-sober friend off of him, Ichigo snapped, "I don't _**want**_ one!"

Renji stumbled twice before he got his feet under him, and grinned lopsidedly at his glaring friend. Raising his sake cup into the air, Renji called loudly, "To Ichigo!"

Ichigo's mortification rose drastically as Rangiku and several others around them followed suit, holding up their cups and echoing Renji's words. They then all proceeded to down the contents of their cups.

"You're freakin' impossible," Ichigo grumbled, feeling strangely self-conscious for a long moment.

Staring again at her now-empty cup, Rangiku mumbled, "You know, it's a shame Orihime isn't here; I'm sure _**she**_ would drink with me!"

Ichigo froze at the unexpected mention of the healer. Though she'd only been thinking out loud, she might as well have punched him straight in the gut.

Even Renji stilled at the name, not drunk enough to miss Ichigo's reaction.

Rangiku seemed to realize her slipup a moment later, and her steel blue eyes lifted hesitantly to Ichigo, and she said softly, "Whoops."

Jaw tense, Ichigo ground out, "Excuse me," and swiftly walked away. He couldn't really justify being mad at Rangiku for her words – she and Orihime were friends, after all – but he couldn't pretend not to be bothered, either. So instead he did his best to push down the feelings that her should've-been-harmless words had stirred within him.

_I might see her again,_ he told himself, not for the first time. _One or two more times. And, maybe, she'll find her way here after…but it'll be a while before that happens, anyway._

"Yo, Ichigo!" another familiar voice called out from somewhere to his left.

Accepting the opportunity to pull away from his thoughts, Ichigo turned his head and immediately recognized Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, both leaning against a wall. Figuring they probably weren't the types to ask too many personal questions, he adjusted his course and made his way over to them.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika," he said by way of greeting.

"Where's your drink?" Ikkaku asked with a partially-raised eyebrow.

Barely managing not to roll his eyes, Ichigo replied, "I don't drink."

Ikkaku smirked, shrugging just faintly, and said, "More for me, then!"

As Ikkaku took a long swig from his bottle, Yumichika smiled faintly and said, "That haori suits you, Ichigo."

Reflexively looking down at himself, Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and said, "Thanks…I guess."

Ikkaku laughed loudly. "No need to get so worked up over a simple compliment, Ichigo!"

This time he did roll his eyes and, crossing his arms over his chest, he mock-glared at the other man and said, "Shut up, Ikkaku."

"So have you gotten used to your new title yet?" Ikkaku asked, completely disregarding Ichigo's words.

"Tch," Ichigo replied. "Not nearly. It'll be another decade at least before I get used to being called 'Captain Kurosaki'."

Yumichika and Ikkaku chuckled in understanding at Ichigo's words. They talked for a while longer, eventually joined by Shuuhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba (though Iba and Ikkaku soon fell into a side-argument).

The party continued late into the night, and at one point Ichigo found himself at a table with Shunsui and Juushirou, soon joined by Rukia and Byakuya. After Juushirou excused himself for the night, and Byakuya had walked away, Ichigo headed elsewhere as well.

He talked briefly with Toushirou Hitsugaya, accepted the praise of Retsu Unohana, and he made a point to take a minute to socialize with Izuru, before he finally decided he was done for the night. He figured he'd talked to most of the people (that he knew) who had come, and he didn't want to stay long enough for Kenpachi to catch him.

Feeling it would be rude to simply disappear from his own party, Ichigo made a short, self-conscious speech and thanked them all for coming. With a final wave at the crowd – which was already noticeably thinner than it had been originally – he proceeded to make his exit.

* * *

**He was** surprised, and not a little disturbed, to see how well his Lieutenant functioned the following morning. When he had spoken with him the night before, the blond man had been well on his way to drunk, and yet now he was moving around as efficiently as ever. _Then again, I've seen the way Renji drinks,_ he reflected.

Ichigo sat at his desk, going through the paperwork that he barely understood, when a soft knock sounded at the office door.

"Captain Kurosaki," a familiar female voice called quietly. "May I speak with you for a moment, sir?"

Izuru turned around to lift an eyebrow at Ichigo, as he, too, recognized the voice.

Ichigo sighed, knowing exactly why the usually-loud woman was there. Setting the papers down, he called, "Yeah, come in, Rangiku."

The door slid open and Rangiku stepped in, pausing to nod at Izuru before turning her full attention to Ichigo. Her eyes were strangely sad, and her voice was still soft as she bowed her head slightly and said, "Sir…Ichigo, I'm so sorry about what I said last night. I know this is all still too raw for you. Please forgive me."

"First off," Ichigo began, scowling, "you're not one of my subordinates, so you don't have to call me 'sir'. And secondly, don't worry about it. You didn't actually say anything wrong."

"But, I-"

"I forgive you, alright?" Ichigo interrupted, not wanting to argue about the comment.

There was a long pause, and finally Rangiku smiled and nodded. "Alright. Thank you."

When Ichigo nodded, Rangiku turned and tilted her head slightly as she asked, "Hey, Izuru…what time is tomorrow's Lieutenant's Meeting again?"

Izuru chuckled faintly. "Ten o'clock sharp, Rangiku. And you know Lieutenant Ise hates it when you're late."

"I don't _**try**_ to be late!" Rangiku insisted. Her eyes widened then and she said, "Speaking of late, I better get going! I promised my Captain I'd help him run some errands! Bye!" With barely a pause, she spun around and ran from the room.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, returning his attention to his paperwork.

* * *

**As promised,** Tatsuki arrived early at Orihime's on Wednesday morning, and together the girls made their way to the funeral. Neither spoke as they walked, Tatsuki's hands balled into fists at her sides, and Orihime's hands clasped in front of her tightly.

Tatsuki had dressed in black dress pants, matching dress shoes, and a dark blue turtleneck. As the forecast was again calling for rain (though nothing like the rain from the week before), she had a plain blue umbrella clasped tightly in one of her fists.

Orihime had also dressed up for the day. Her hair was done up in a deliberately messy bun, with wisps hanging down to frame her face and dance along her shoulders. Her hairpins were both on one side, holding her bangs out of her face. And instead of wearing a simple black dress (which had been her second choice), she was wearing a kimono. It was dark blue, with silver patterns spiraling across it, and a pitch black obi was tied around her waist. It was the same kimono she had worn at the previous year's Tanabata festival.

She had chosen it because it was the one time Ichigo had actually told her that she was beautiful.

_Everyone had gathered together at the entrance of the festival, and Orihime was delighted to see that she wasn't the only one who had dressed up for the holiday. Rukia, who was visiting, was wearing a very pretty lavender kimono, and surprisingly Ichigo was donning a fashionable kimono as well. She suspected his sisters, whom she knew were attending the festival with his father, had something to do with his uncharacteristic clothing, but that hardly mattered._

_They joined Chad, Uryuu, and Tatsuki, and together they all headed into the crowd._

_When Rukia had asked why she wasn't wearing something brighter, Orihime had happily responded that she thought wearing a kimono with 'nighttime colors' was more appropriate for the nighttime festival. No one had questioned her reasoning._

_It was over an hour later before the incident occurred. Three girls had been walking by, and they were openly ogling the boys (who were either very oblivious or very good actors), and Rukia was tired of it, so she decided to say something. Orihime, having heard Rukia's softly spoken decision, was trying to talk her out of it – she didn't want to cause a scene._

_In their discussion the two girls had been separated slightly from the remainder of their group, and as the girls passed by (following after the boys in question), one of them overheard a piece of their argument._

_They turned on Orihime and Rukia, and words were exchanged (between Rukia and the three of them). Though Rukia easily won the argument, the girls weren't satisfied with it, and having sensed that Orihime was clearly not one for confrontation, they turned their catty insults in her direction._

_It wasn't long before Orihime was in tears, stung that a complete stranger could say things so mean for reasons so petty, and Rukia's temper flared all over again. The petite Soul Reaper immediately began yelling, trying to defend her sensitive friend, but it was Ichigo who ultimately ended the argument._

"_What the hell's going on here?" he demanded as he stepped up behind a still-crying Orihime. He glanced down at her, knowing from the shaking of her shoulders that she was crying, and his scowl deepened._

_The girls immediately ceased their insults and began sputtering when he turned his glare to them._

"_Orihime, are you okay?" Tatsuki had asked, coming to her other side and squeezing her shoulder gently._

_As Orihime sniffled a response, Rukia took the liberty of explaining the situation with the three girls, and Tatsuki turned her wrath outward. The three girls fled quickly._

"_Don't cry, Orihime," Rukia said gently after the girls had gone. _

"_Yeah, you shouldn't listen to those snobby little brats," Tatsuki added, trying to get her friend to smile again._

_When Orihime didn't seem to be letting go of the insults, Rukia tried another tactic. Looking up to Ichigo, who was still frowning heavily, she said, "Ichigo, you're a guy. Should Orihime really take those words to heart?"_

_Orihime began sputtering through her tears at Rukia's question, but Ichigo's voice was surprisingly stable as he spoke._

"_Of course not." He paused when Orihime froze and slowly turned her face to look up at him. "You look beautiful, Orihime, and they're just jealous. Ignore them."_

_He offered her a faint smile before turning and walking off, calling over his shoulder, "C'mon, let's keep going."_

And she wanted to look beautiful for him, if only one more time.

* * *

**The crowd** was large, and included several faces from school that Orihime hadn't expected to see. Everyone from Urahara's shop had shown up, dressed for the occasion. The Vizards were there as well, though they stayed back and watched from a distance. When Orihime and Tatsuki arrived, Isshin pulled them immediately up to the front and sat them beside him. Uryuu, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro took seats directly behind them. And as she sat, Orihime noticed that Yuzu was clutching Kon tightly in her arms.

The funeral was long and emotional, both of his sisters and his father taking turns giving speeches.

As Keigo finished his speech, Isshin leaned down to Orihime and quietly asked if she'd like to go next. Orihime sucked in a breath. She hadn't considered speaking at the funeral…but she supposed she ought to, after everything he had done for her.

Quietly, she rose to her feet, and she felt everyone's eyes on her as she slowly approached the podium. She tried her best not to look at the closed casket beyond it, knowing his body was resting inside. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the large crowd, and gripped the edges of the simple piece of wood tightly.

"I-Ichigo," she began shakily, already fighting back another round of tears. But she would not break in front of so many grieving people. Taking another steadying breath, she started again.

"Ichigo was the strongest person I've ever known. I don't mean physically, but…on the inside. I know what it's like to lose a loved one – a family member – when you're young. And I know he didn't really smile a lot, but I like to think…no, I'm sure that he enjoyed his life. His friends and his family were his reasons for living, and, even though he's gone…no one who ever knew him will ever go a day without him." Tears were streaming down her face now, and she was amazed that her voice was so stable.

"He would…he would want us to move forward," she added after swallowing heavily. But even as the words fell off her tongue, she felt guilty. She knew she was right, but she wasn't so sure that she'd be able to _**do**_ what she was suggesting. _It's just so hard,_ she thought. Forcing herself to finish, she swallowed again and added, "So, be happy on the other side, Ichigo…because you deserve it."

Gentle, short-lived applause followed her as she stepped off the slightly-raised platform and numbly made her way back to her empty seat between Isshin and Tatsuki. Tatsuki grabbed her hand as soon as she sat, and squeezed tightly, offering Orihime a teary but understanding smile.

"Thank you," Isshin whispered as Uryuu made his way up. "Ichigo would've been touched to hear your words."

Orihime tried to respond, but her control was slipping quickly through her fingers now that she was no longer the center of attention, so instead she just nodded and dug through her purse for another tissue.

* * *

**Orihime ran** her fingers lightly over the picture she'd received from the Kurosaki family after the funeral as she sat in her living room. It was a copy of the picture they'd used for the funeral, and though it was only his most recent school photo, it was still a good picture of him. As usual, he'd been scowling at the camera, for which Orihime was glad. She wanted to properly remember his scowl.

With a heavy sigh, she set the photo on the table and picked up the simple, black frame that she'd purchased on her way home. Fingers trembling slightly, she opened it up and slipped the photo inside before sealing it again. After taking a moment to hold it against her heart, Orihime pushed herself to her feet and moved to her shrine wall.

Slightly adjusting Sora's picture, she set Ichigo's beside it so that they were both facing out. Then she stepped back and lowered herself before them.

"I guess," she began softly, "we'll have to get used to this, won't we?"

* * *

**Ichigo sighed** as he ran a hand through his unusually-messy orange hair. It was late (though exactly how late, he had no idea), and he couldn't sleep. Again.

Feeling strangely defeated, he rolled to his feet and padded out of his bedroom. He had taken to leaving his large living room window curtains parted, so that the natural moonlight could illuminate the bulk of his home. Therefore, though it was late, he could see well enough as he made his way to the kitchen.

_I wonder how long it'll be before I can sleep through the night,_ he mused as he filled a glass with water. In truth, he was more in the mood for hot tea, but it felt wrong to make some when he knew he really should've been sleeping.

With his glass of water, Ichigo moved back to the living room, before deciding to continue on and soon finding himself standing on his narrow deck. Sliding his door shut, he moved forward and rested his elbows against the railing, letting his eyes wander up to the dark, clear sky. There was a faint, chilled, breeze blowing through, but it didn't bother him.

_I don't think I've ever been this homesick,_ he reflected forlornly, tightening his hold on his glass.

The night air assaulted his skin, penetrating right through the thin yukata, and he let his eyes close as he focused on the feeling.

Nights were by far the hardest for him, at least so far. He could manage to put the details of his new situation out of his mind during the day, as long as he kept busy. And, fortunately, it was easy to keep busy as a Captain.

But as soon as the work day was done, and he stepped through the front door to the house he'd been given, he was reminded of everything else. And though he'd moved in, even allowing Rukia to buy him a 'house-warming' gift (which ended up being a dresser/nightstand for his bedroom that he still didn't have enough clothes to fill), the large house didn't feel like home.

He imagined it would be a while, possibly years, before it did.

* * *

**"Izuru,"** Ichigo called after his Lieutenant returned from the mid-morning Lieutenant's Meeting.

The blond man paused and turned to look over at his young Captain. "Sir?"

Ichigo cringed. "You know, when we're just sitting around in the office, you really don't have to call me that."

Izuru smiled apologetically. "Sorry, force of habit I guess. What can I do for you?"

"I've…been thinking," Ichigo said hesitantly, running a hand through his hair. "When I got here, the Old Man said something about me learning kidou, and he mentioned you'd offered to help if I were interested."

"That's right," Izuru replied, turning to properly face his superior.

"I know you're busy, but, is that offer still on the table?"

"Of course," Izuru assured him with a nod.

Ichigo frowned at the desk in front of him before adding, "I honestly don't know what to expect with this kidou stuff, but, if you can get me better at it than Renji, I'll be satisfied." The last part was said with a smirk, even though the friend in question wasn't there to hear the jibe.

Izuru chuckled, grinning slightly, and replied, "That shouldn't be too difficult."

"Good," Ichigo said. "We'll do it at your schedule, since you're going out of your way and all." He paused, and an almost sheepish grin tugged at his lips as he asked, "And, uh, which way is it to the main training grounds again? I'm supposed to go supervise some sort of demonstration this afternoon…."

"Left," Izuru said with an understanding smile. "And we technically call it the Promotional Evaluation; our lower-ranked officers demonstrate their skills so that we can decide if they're strong enough for promotions when the main evaluations come around. Did you want me to go with you?"

"Nah," Ichigo replied. "I think I can manage something like that. But you can come if you want to."

With another nod, Izuru said, "Alright, then. I'll submit a schedule to you when you return for your kidou lessons."

"Everything around here is so damn formal," Ichigo grumbled, nodding anyway.

* * *

**Orihime knew **something was off before she'd even opened her door on Thursday afternoon, but after focusing for just a moment, she realized she recognized the unexpected spiritual pressure on the other side. She couldn't throw the door open fast enough, her heart pounding as she hoped the reason for her guest wasn't a bad one.

Even though she was expecting to see her, the moment Rukia stepped into view, Orihime froze all over again.

Rukia smiled gently. "Hi, Orihime," she said.

Choking up for the first time that day (and how sad was it that she'd taken to counting per day?), Orihime cried, "_**R-Rukia!**_" and threw herself forward.

The petite Soul Reaper held her friend close for a long minute, stroking her hair and wishing she could do something to ease her pain. "Oh, Orihime," she breathed as the auburn-haired healer cried. "I'm so sorry."

Orihime pulled herself together after another minute and reluctantly stepped back from her friend. Sniffling and wiping the stray tears off of her face, she said, "I'm sorry…I'm sure there's a reason you're here. Is…is everything okay?"

Rukia smiled, hoping to reassure her. "Yes, everything's fine. I mean, given the circumstances, anyway. And I know it's all still too fresh, but…I have a favor to ask."

"Of course! Come on, let's sit down! Can I get you anything?" Orihime rambled, leading the other woman into her living room.

"No, thank you," Rukia replied. "I'm afraid I really can't stay long; I promised Captain Ukitake I'd be back before sunset."

Orihime's face faltered slightly, though she obviously tried to hide it, and she said, "Oh, of course, I'm sure you're busy. What is it you need?"

Rukia looked away, hating seeing her friend in such pain, and her violet eyes landed once again on the new addition to the shrine memorial. She'd seen it when she'd entered the apartment (through the partially-opened window) several minutes prior, and it had nearly brought tears to her eyes. Though she _**knew**_ that, as far as the World of the Living was concerned, Ichigo was dead, it hadn't really sunk in until she had arrived in Karakura earlier that day.

Returning her attention to Orihime, she replied, "You know that…Ichigo doesn't like to admit when he's upset about something, but I know that he's having more trouble adjusting than he's letting on. And I had a thought…I think maybe having some things, memories, from home might help a little."

She looked up then and met Orihime's dull, but focused, gaze. "Do you have any pictures, maybe, that I could take some copies of? I think he'd like something like that. You know, pictures of the two of you, or just you, or maybe of the whole gang…?"

Orihime swallowed, but nodded hesitantly. "I-I think I do…if you can wait a minute, I'll go look for my photo albums."

"I'll help," Rukia offered with a small smile. She saw Orihime open her mouth to refuse, but she had already pushed to her feet, so the healer gave a faint smile and turned to lead the way into her bedroom.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Now, I realize this might be an odd place to end this chapter, but I really felt like breaking this scene up…for whatever reason! LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please keep your eyes peeled for chapter six!


	7. Covering the Wounds

_**A/N:**_ Here I am, with the next chapter! Aren't you all excited to see where the heck I'm going with this? Me, too! LOL On a serious note, I promise I know where I'm going, we just have to get there (and it loses something if it's rushed, I'm sorry…), but we're taking another couple of steps closer here! So please enjoy this installment!

**Disclaimer:** As I am female, American, and a self-admitted hopeless romantic, I am most certainly not Tite Kubo (or anyone else who has a claim on Bleach).

**After Life**

**Chapter Six: Covering the Wounds**

**Orihime pulled** out her most recent photo albums, three of them, and moved to sit beside Rukia on her bedroom floor. She had been tempted to go through them anyway, and though she knew she would certainly get emotional, she figured having Rukia with her would make it at least a little easier. Grabbing the top one, Orihime set it on the floor between them and flipped it open bravely.

She flipped past the first few pages, knowing Ichigo wouldn't be in, or interested in, any of those older pictures. "There probably won't be too many in this one," Orihime said.

"That's alright," Rukia assured her. "Let's just go through them and see what we find."

"Mm," Orihime hummed.

Together the girls flipped slowly through the slim book. Most of the pictures, as Orihime had said, weren't the type that Rukia was looking for. Near the back, however, they did find a picture of interest (which had been taken by a sneaky Kisuke, who had been playing with a disposable camera he'd picked up on a whim).

The photo was a group shot, and even included Rukia (in her gigai). Ichigo and Uryuu were glaring at each other, standing on either side of Chad, who was strangely looking straight at the camera. Orihime was standing beside Ichigo, sideways (as he was) to the camera, clearly trying to talk him down, and Rukia stood slightly behind the taller girl, arms crossed and an irritated expression on her face. From the setting in the background, they were clearly in the underground training room.

Agreeing that the picture was a good candidate, Orihime carefully removed it from its sleeve and set it gently on the futon behind her for safe-keeping. Then she closed that album and reached for the next one.

They found two more pictures that Rukia asked to set aside in that album. The first was a silly photo (clearly taken by Orihime) of Orihime and Tatsuki, standing in front of the school. The best part, in Rukia's opinion, was that Ichigo had managed to be walking by when the picture was taken, as his unmistakable orange hair was visible in the small gap between the girls' smiling faces.

The second, a more recent photo, was of Ichigo, Uryuu, and Chad. When they found it, Orihime said she remembered insisting they take the picture, and as they had all been gathered to celebrate her birthday, the boys had all agreed. They were standing side-by-side, with Chad in the middle, and even Ichigo was smiling ever-so-slightly.

After setting the two additional pictures off to the side, Orihime switched to the final album, and they began slowly flipping through the pages.

Only a couple of pages in, Rukia spotted the picture she'd secretly been hoping to find. "Oh, that one, too!" she said, pointing to it.

Orihime hesitated, seeing the picture Rukia had indicated. She'd forgotten about it, somehow. It was from the same Tanabata festival as the kimono she'd worn to the funeral, and Tatsuki had insisted on taking pictures of everyone with everyone else. They'd done a large group shot, convincing a passerby to take the picture, and then Tatsuki (switching with Orihime and Rukia when necessary) had taken the remaining pictures.

This particular one was the photo Tatsuki had taken of Orihime and Ichigo. Even though it had already been getting dark outside, the lighting had somehow managed to be perfect, and Tatsuki had (deliberately) taken great care to make it a good shot. They were standing beside each other, Ichigo just slightly behind her (causing their shoulders to touch), and though Orihime was blushing faintly, she was smiling her full smile. A rare, soft smile was visible on Ichigo's face.

"Y-you really think he would want this one?" Orihime asked shakily.

"Definitely," Rukia said confidently. "That was a good night, why wouldn't he want a memory from it?"

"But, I'm sure the group shot is on the next page," Orihime pointed out, unable to believe Ichigo would want a picture that was just the two of them.

"We already have a group picture, Orihime," Rukia reminded, reaching over and sliding the picture out of the sleeve on her own. "He needs one of the two of you."

Orihime bit her lip, barely swallowing back her tears. "I-if you say so, Rukia."

Turning back to her friend after she'd set the picture in the 'keep' pile, Rukia's eyes softened again at the sight of her unshed tears. Gently, she said, "Let's keep looking, alright?"

Orihime nodded rapidly and turned the page. As she'd thought, the large group shot was the first photo on the new page, but Rukia skipped right over it.

Rukia took a photo, several pages later, of Ichigo and Chad, figuring he'd like another with his best friend, but declined the others. She helped Orihime put the albums away and then turned to the small pile of photographs. "So, how do we make copies of these things? I certainly can't take your originals after all."

"We can take them to a picture-store or something," Orihime suggested. "They should be able to make copies on the right type of paper. Or a copier place, actually; that might even be faster."

"Let's do that, then," Rukia said with a nod. "Of course, I don't have a gigai this time, so you'll have to go into the store by yourself."

"That's alright," Orihime assured her, scooping up the pictures gently.

Rukia stepped out of the bedroom to give her friend a minute to change, finding her gaze magnetically drawn to Ichigo's memorial picture. She tore her gaze away when she heard Orihime step out of her bedroom, and soon the two girls were headed into town.

* * *

**Rukia thanked** Orihime profusely after they'd made their copies, and gave her a final hug, before taking her leave. When Orihime had suggested she stop by his family's house first, arguing they would certainly have pictures and other things he might want, Rukia explained that she had actually done that already, while school had still been in session. She then promised to come back and visit as soon as she was allowed, and Orihime accepted her offer with a shadow-smile and tears in her eyes, waving as her friend was swallowed up by the gates of the senkaimon.

After Rukia was gone, Orihime raced up the stairs and into her apartment, locking the door behind her. She moved immediately to her bedroom and put the pictures back in their sleeves, except for the one from the Tanabata festival.

Trailing her fingers over his face lightly, she chewed her lip at the dangerous idea that she'd had earlier.

Finally deciding it couldn't hurt, Orihime set the picture down and went digging through her closet again. _I know it's here somewhere,_ she thought as she reached into a box. A moment later, she withdrew an old frame, that still housed a picture she'd never cared for (one of her). It was about the right size for the Tanabata picture, so she removed the old photo and returned to her bedside.

Once the picture of her and Ichigo was secured, she carefully placed it on her nightstand, choosing to keep it beside her bed. Rukia had been right; it was a happy memory.

_Maybe it'll help,_ she hoped silently. Though she really wasn't sure that anything could put all the pieces of her heart back together.

* * *

**It was** late, and the sun was setting, when Rukia arrived at Squad Three's barracks with a small box tucked under one arm. She was sure he would have mixed emotions about her gift, but she was equally sure that – in the long run – he would appreciate it.

"Ichigo," she called as she stepped into the office.

Both Ichigo and Izuru looked up in surprise at Rukia's unexpected, and unannounced, entrance. Scowling, Ichigo asked, "Still haven't figured out how to knock, huh?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and moved forward, setting the box on his desk. "This is for you. I know I didn't ask, but I thought it might help. You can open it now or later, it's up to you."

Ichigo eyed the box suspiciously, half afraid it would explode when he touched it. "What is it?" he asked.

Her lips curving into a smirk, Rukia replied, "You'll have to open it if you want to know."

"You didn't booby-trap it, did you?" he asked, still keeping his hands away from the simple cardboard.

"No, you idiot!" Rukia admonished, her left eye twitching. "If I were going to do something like that, do you really think I'd be so _**obvious**_ about it?"

"At least you can admit this is suspicious," Ichigo joked, reaching out with both hands and dragging the box closer to him.

Rukia stayed silent, ignoring the teasing remark, and watched as Ichigo lifted the lid and set it aside.

His eyebrows immediately disappeared into his hairline as his brown eyes went wide and shot back up to Rukia's smug face. "What…how…what is this?"

"A gift, oh eloquent one," Rukia teased.

Glaring briefly at her, he returned his gaze to the box. Rukia had packed it deliberately, so resting on top was a folded letter that his father had written for him. Beneath the folded letter was his favorite Shakespeare collection, a book his sisters had given him for his birthday a couple of years previously. And beneath the hardbound book was an envelope, within which resided the photos Rukia had collected.

He picked up the letter first, but after unfolding it to see what it was, decided he would wait to read it until he was alone. Folding it up again, he set it aside and lifted the book carefully. He turned it over once in his hands before setting it aside as well, most curious about the envelope beneath it. It wasn't difficult to figure out what was inside, but he was curious which photos his family would have chosen to send to him.

Again, however, he decided he would rather go through them when he was alone, and so he resisted the urge to pick the envelope up. Instead, he carefully replaced the book and letter, before setting the lid back over the box. When he was done, he looked up again.

"Thank you, Rukia," he said.

Rukia's smile softened. "You're welcome. I hope it helps you settle in a little."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, his eyes falling back to the box.

"Anyway, I should be going," Rukia declared. "I'll see you later, Ichigo."

* * *

**Ichigo read** the letter first. It was just one page, but that suited him fine. Mostly his father wished him well, and offered congratulations (as Rukia had told him about Ichigo's new standing), as well as assuring him that the family would be fine. At the bottom he added that one of the pictures he'd sent with Rukia was from the funeral, because he thought Ichigo would like to see that he was remembered.

_Funeral,_ Ichigo repeated in his head as he stared at the word. It hadn't really occurred to him that they'd have a funeral. _I suppose it makes sense, though…and of course my old man would give me a picture of my own damn funeral._ Shaking his head faintly, he set the letter aside.

He had mixed feelings about the envelope of pictures that was patiently waiting for him. Part of him was glad that Rukia had thought to collect them for him. And part of him was afraid he'd take a few dozen leaps backwards when he went through them. _But I don't want to lose the memories,_ he reminded himself. So he took a deep breath and pulled the plain envelope from the box.

He was surprised to find that the pictures within were separated into two piles by a small slip of paper, which held a handful of photos apart from the others. Pulling the top pile out of the envelope, Ichigo realized why. Rukia hadn't just gone to his family for pictures.

The words _From Orihime_ were scrawled neatly across the front of the folded slip of paper, which conveniently obscured the first picture beneath it. It wasn't Orihime's handwriting, so Ichigo knew (though he had never had any doubt) that Rukia had arranged the photos in the envelope herself.

But if those photos were from Orihime's collection, then that meant he would surely have several pictures with her in them. He hadn't considered that possibility earlier. _But…will that be a good thing, or a bad thing?_

Pushing the thought aside, he decided to go through his father's choices first.

The pile of photos from his family was larger, but that didn't surprise him. He also wasn't too surprised to see that, right on top, was his favorite picture of his mother. It was the one he'd always kept in his wallet. And right beneath that was the other picture he'd kept in his wallet – a picture of his sisters when they were younger (which had been taken less than a year before their mother's death).

There were a few other pictures of one or both of his sisters, progressively more recent. And three pictures with Isshin – one with him and Yuzu making goofy faces, one of him with Karin, and one of the four of them (with Ichigo having been caught glaring at his father for something ridiculous that he'd said).

Another picture, which Ichigo didn't recognize at all, was of him and Tatsuki when they were kids, both grinning like idiots at the camera.

One of the more recent pictures was from the last New Year's, and it was of Ichigo and his sisters. They were all dressed up in their traditional kimonos, and Yuzu and Karin were on either side of him, clinging to his arms. Even Ichigo was grinning faintly.

And then there was the funeral picture. It was clearly a deliberate photo, as everyone was standing together facing the camera, and a large bushel of flowers was visible to one side. Chad, Isshin, and Uryuu stood in the back, with Yuzu and Karin directly in front of their father. Orihime stood beside Karin, Tatsuki on her other side, and Keigo beside Tatsuki.

They all looked sad, and they all wore dark colors. Yuzu and Karin were holding hands, and much to Ichigo's horror, Yuzu's other hand held tightly to Kon. Isshin's hands were resting on his children's shoulders (one for each), and though he smiled for the camera, it was easily the saddest smile Ichigo had seen on his face in years. Chad and Uryuu seemed to be standing with their arms at their sides, neither quite smiling for the camera.

Tatsuki was offering the camera a bitter smile, and had one hand on Orihime's shoulder, the other balled tightly at her side. Keigo's hands were shoved deeply in his pockets, and like the others, his smile was not a happy one. But it was Orihime who concerned Ichigo the most as he looked at the picture.

She was the only one not looking at the camera. Her eyes were downcast, and if he squinted he was sure he could see tears on her cheeks (which, in hindsight, wasn't overly surprising). Her small hands were clasped tightly in front of her, and she certainly wasn't making an effort to smile.

He had never seen her so broken.

Swallowing heavily, Ichigo shoved the picture aside. He took a moment to collect himself before he reached for the other packet of pictures. It was hard, he decided, to see what he'd left behind.

"_**Don't you wanna see what the queen gave you?"**_

Ichigo grit his teeth at the unwelcome voice. _"I don't suppose you'd give me a single minute of peace if I asked?"_

His hollow was smirking when he replied, _**"'s not what I'm here for, King."**_

Sighing, Ichigo decided to try and ignore his white counterpart. But he did take the hint, and extracted the remaining photos. Setting the paper aside – he intended to keep it, so that he could always remember which photos came from her – he let his eyes fall on the first picture.

It was Tatsuki and Orihime, smiling for the camera, with his orange head in the background. With a smirk and a bitter chuckle, he moved to the next picture. Each one he flipped through brought back its own set of memories, and he chuckled at bit more at the early group shot with him arguing with Uryuu.

And once again, it was the last one that had him coming up short. The one with just him and Orihime, from the Tanabata festival. _Wait,_ he realized, _that's the kimono she wore at the funeral…._ He stared at the picture for a while, struck painfully by just how much he missed her.

At length, he returned all the pictures to the box carefully, making a mental note to look into purchasing a few frames. He didn't want to keep them all in a box. Adding the re-folded letter to the box as well, he took the box and the book into his bedroom and set both on top of the nightstand.

He'd heard from his father about how his family was doing, and he earnestly believed the older man when he assured his son that they would pull through. His sisters were more resilient than they looked, and he rarely worried about his crazy father.

But he hadn't heard how anyone else was doing. He expected it was too early for anyone to be doing 'well,' but he imagined some were still doing better than others. So he made a mental note to ask Rukia how Orihime had been, and if she'd talked to anyone else.

* * *

**Orihime stared** at her clock as she lay awake in bed. It was after three in the morning, but she refused to sleep. Sleep no longer equaled rest, even when she wasn't having nightmares. For a week now she had only been able to get to sleep amidst a deluge of tears, and though frequently those tears would lead to a deep sleep, she would still wake feeling exhausted. And for the last few nights – ever since she'd gone back to school – that deep sleep gave way to nightmares. Memories, sometimes twisted, usually merged with other memories.

What she wouldn't give for normal nightmares – nightmares she hadn't lived through.

The one that had woken her up nearly an hour earlier, though not the scariest, was by far the most emotionally draining. It had started off alternating 'happy' memories, cycling between good memories of her with her older brother, and good memories of her with Ichigo. Little moments that she had always treasured.

And then in an explosion of red, she was standing over her brother's dead body outside of Kurosaki Clinic, begging him not to leave her. She asked her brother what she was supposed to do without him, and found herself in Hueco Mundo, sobbing before Ichigo's body, asking the same question. But as Ichigo – fully transformed – rose to his feet, he cried out in agony and fell forward again, human once more, and now it was raining.

She was suddenly standing at a podium, facing a crowd in dark clothes, trying to be brave and strong as she struggled to speak. Her words fell on sparse few ears, as not many people had turned out for Sora's funeral, but when she turned to face the casket, it was Ichigo's face she saw.

Ichigo. Sora. Sora. Ichigo. Over and over again until finally she woke herself up, sucking in a gasping breath.

She didn't want to go to sleep again. And she was tired, _**so**_ tired, of crying herself to sleep at night.

With a sigh, she rolled away from the clock, and found herself facing the newly-framed photograph of her and Ichigo. She barely even noticed the thin stream of tears that pooled behind her eyes, before slipping unimpeded down her cheeks, as she stared at Ichigo's softly smiling eyes.

_Saying goodbye was so much easier when I was the one who was leaving,_ she mused silently. _I wish I had been brave enough, just once, to tell you how much I loved you…when you were awake._

She frowned at her thoughts and wiped the trail of tears off of her face. "That's not right," she told herself. "He's dead…in this world…but he still exists. He's alive and well, on the other side. So it's not past-tense." Focusing again on the face in the frame, she added, "And I will always…love you."

"_Orihime,"_ a gentle voice said inside her head, calling her attention inward. _"Please don't be so sad; we all hate seeing you like this."_

"_I'm sorry, Shun'ou,"_ Orihime replied silently, letting her eyes close so that she could focus on her powers. She realized they all felt more than a little restless.

Ayame spoke up next, saying, _"It might have been goodbye, but it doesn't have to be forever. I'm sure you'll see him again, when you pass over."_

"_But if you go jump in front of a train tomorrow, I'll kill you myself, got it?"_ Tsubaki barked immediately.

"_Thanks,"_ Orihime said, _"but you know it's not so easy. When I die, I'll forget everything…. Sure, I'd like to believe that my soul would find him again, but that won't do me any good in _**this**_ lifetime. Still, I guess…I guess that's all I have to look forward to, now, isn't it? So let's all wish future-me good luck."_

"_Orihime…"_ Shun'ou trailed, saddened by the girl's words.

Her powers went silent after that, not having anything helpful to say.

* * *

**Rukia hadn't** told him anything he'd particularly wanted to hear when he talked to her the following morning. She hadn't seen Uryuu or Chad, and of course she hadn't talked much with Urahara, so her news on them was fairly non-existent. And her news regarding Orihime was not encouraging, and that was only what he'd been able to drag out of her. She had been surprisingly resistant in telling him anything.

"_I think she's trying," Rukia said, looking away. Her eyes were distant, and a little sad. "But she's not doing so well…although, honestly, I don't know why that's surprising. Even Orihime would have a hard time bouncing back after losing someone she cared about."_

"_Did she say something? Or did you see something?" Ichigo pushed, frowning._

"_She didn't really say anything," Rukia admitted. "And all I saw was anything anyone with eyes could have seen." She looked up at him, then, and added quietly, "She has a picture of you…next to her brother's."_

_Ichigo swallowed and looked away, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked at length._

_Rukia was frowning now. "I know that Tatsuki and the guys will do everything they can to take care of her, and I think, if she lets them, that they'll do a decent job of it. It's just that…I'm afraid it might be a little while before she's able to _**let**_ them."_

Even thinking about Rukia's words now, hours later, made him want to kill something. So it was fortunate, he supposed, that today was the start of his kidou training. He imagined he'd get to blow something up without getting in too much trouble – even if that something ended up being himself.

"Captain Kurosaki…?" Izuru prodded, lifting an eyebrow when he sensed his 'pupil' had drifted off.

Ichigo jerked and his eyes focused before he looked over at his Lieutenant and mumbled, "Uh, sorry, Izuru. Could you repeat that last part?"

He was disappointed to learn that the first day of training was all instruction and demonstration. Though Izuru promised he'd get to blow himself up on day two.

* * *

**By the** time she was done getting ready for school that morning, Orihime had come to a decision. It was a decision she figured – or at least hoped – that Ichigo would approve of.

Staring at herself in her bathroom mirror, she repeated it aloud one more time to reinforce it. "I will not cry. No matter what happens, no matter what is said, I will not cry anymore. I will be strong."

Continuing to be weak, and broken, would only be an insult to Ichigo. Not to mention to everyone else who had ever been there for her.

_I'm not the only one grieving,_ she reminded herself. _It's time I tried to be there for them._

So, with that thought in mind, she stepped out of her bathroom and moved to pick up her school bag. Today would be a test, and she could use the weekend to iron out any wrinkles in her plan. By Monday, she vowed, she would be put together.

At least on the outside.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ I hope I didn't over-do it with the picture thing…I thought it seemed like something Rukia would do, and I rolled with it. And, of course, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think we're getting about to the middle of the story now…no, this story is not almost over, don't worry! LOL Anyway, please review and then go read the next chapter!


	8. Internal Bleeding

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, and I do hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't get me wrong, but if I owned Bleach…I probably wouldn't have called it 'Bleach'. But maybe I'm just missing the joke?

**After Life**

**Chapter 7: Internal Bleeding**

**"Good morning,** Orihime," Uryuu greeted when the auburn-haired girl entered the classroom.

Orihime looked over and offered him a brief smile – which he noted didn't reach her eyes – before she replied, "Good morning, Uryuu."

Brushing it off (at least she was smiling a little), Uryuu asked, "Are you coming to the handicrafts meeting after class today?"

"Of course," Orihime said.

"I'll walk with you, then," Uryuu decided, smiling faintly at her. He managed not to frown when she didn't return it, instead only acknowledging him with a nod as she continued to her seat.

He told himself not to make too big a deal out of it. She was at least trying to smile, and she was saying all the things she should be saying. But that was the problem. _**Orihime**_ couldn't really smile, even when she tried. And though her words were right, her delivery was wrong. There was no real emotion in her words anymore.

_Or at least,_ Uryuu reflected, _there hasn't been since the incident on Sunday._

It was two weeks since the funeral, and for the entire week previous, Orihime seemed to have been making some progress. It was slow, and she frequently had to fight to keep back her tears, but she would push through and even smile a little sometimes. She had started laughing, sometimes, with her friends at lunch. And her words had emotion behind them.

Uryuu knew he wasn't the only one who'd noticed, and wasn't the only one who'd been glad to see her development. In the same manner, he doubted he was the only one who'd noticed the new changes.

Sunday was the problem. Sunday was the first time, since Ichigo's death, that they had been dragged into a fight with a hollow. It had been hard for all of them, but it had been hardest for Orihime.

* * *

_**She had**__ been out, shopping, when she realized that a hollow was nearby. The familiar tingling on the edge of her senses had frozen her in place. It had taken her nearly a minute to remember to move. She told herself that the new Soul Reaper – who had been assigned to Karakura Town a little over a month prior – could handle it. He seemed rather competent, a fact which Ichigo and the others had been happy to note._

_So she did her best to brush it off, and started forward again._

_But then she heard a scream, and her heart lurched unexpectedly. She focused for a moment, and immediately sensed the Soul Reaper's weakened spiritual pressure. The hollow was winning, and if she did nothing, the Soul Reaper might die. She couldn't have that on her conscience._

_Quickly, Orihime spun and raced toward the fight. Despite being nearby, she knew that if she didn't hurry, she would be too late._

_She rounded the corner and skidded to a halt. The hollow was much larger than she'd been expecting, and it was poised over the fallen Soul Reaper as if it intended to eat him._

"_Santen Kesshun," Orihime commanded. Her Shun Shun Rikka flared to life and the shield formed immediately between the hollow and his intended prey. Silently she ordered her Souten Kisshun to repair the Soul Reaper's injuries, and Shun'ou and Ayame obeyed flawlessly._

_But while the Soul Reaper was healing, the hollow turned to see who had interrupted its meal. Its glowing red eyes glared out at her. "I've never seen a human woman with spiritual pressure like yours," it growled, stepping closer. "I wonder how you'd taste."_

_Orihime bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "Stay back," she warned, even as she took a half-step backwards on reflex._

"_Now why would I do that?" the hollow sneered, suddenly throwing its arm forward as though to crush her._

_She had time to move. It wasn't overwhelmingly fast. She could hear Tsubaki yelling at her in her head to move, or fight back. But her legs were frozen._

_The hollow's large hand was descending upon her, but in her mind's eye the hand morphed, as did the hollow it was attached to, until it wasn't an ordinary hollow at all. It was Yammy, the Espada, and she was standing just a few feet from Chad's unconscious body in a field of green grass._

_And for a fleeting moment, it was Zangetsu, held by an angry Ichigo, who halted the impending danger before it could harm her._

_But then reality returned to her as her mind registered what her eyes were telling her. Zangetsu never glowed quite so _**blue**_, and that blue energy didn't belong to a zanpakutou. It was Uryuu who had rescued her this time._

_Because Ichigo couldn't._

_She broke her promise to herself then, her knees buckling and palms slamming into the ground as she began to cry uncontrollably. She was oblivious as Uryuu easily destroyed the hollow, and her Shun Shun Rikka returned to her, their orders faithfully carried out. She didn't hear the Soul Reaper's words of gratitude._

_She felt only pain. She saw only Ichigo. She heard nothing._

* * *

**Uryuu was **sure she didn't even remember Chad carrying her home after the hollow had been slain. But if she did, she'd never mentioned it, or anything else that had happened that morning. And when he and Chad had gone to her apartment to check on her later that afternoon, she acted as if nothing had happened. She acted much the same way she was acting now, three days later.

He watched her as best he could at lunch from the rooftop where he and the other guys ate, as they always did. Though it had been a couple of weeks now, none of them had been willing to sit in Ichigo's usual spot; in fact, they had migrated their lunch meetings to another part of the roof altogether. So Uryuu's view of the girls – of Orihime – was not as good as it could have been. He realized now that, from his usual spot, all Ichigo had ever had to do was turn his head slightly in order to have a perfect view of the healer.

Ichigo had rarely ever eaten his lunch facing forward.

_I realize that we are a poor substitute for Ichigo,_ Uryuu reflected, eyes narrowing marginally as he watched Tatsuki and Michiru laugh about something. Orihime didn't seem to react at all. _But you have to let us help you, Orihime. No one can heal from a loss like this by themselves._

* * *

**Ichigo cursed** as his blast fell far short of his target. Another rather unattractive scorch-mark seared the ground when the smoke had cleared.

"Now I know why Renji sucks so bad at this," he grumbled, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Try and look at the positive," Izuru suggested, pointing to the new mark. "You came closer. And, you managed not to blow yourself up. How's your hand?"

"Fine," Ichigo replied. "But look how damn far off I am. Closer isn't good enough."

Izuru lifted an eyebrow. "Forgive my intrusion, Captain Kurosaki, but…you seem to be a bit more frustrated than the last time we tried this. Did something happen?"

Ichigo looked away. His Lieutenant was right, he _**was**_ more frustrated. With a sigh, he admitted, "There was an incident in Karakura over the weekend. Renji heard about it and came to tell me this morning."

"Was anyone hurt?" Izuru asked.

"Only the damn Soul Reaper stationed there, and from what Renji heard, Orihime healed him," Ichigo replied. "The problem is, Orihime was the first to get there, and the hollow almost crushed her. Why the hell can't somebody get stationed there who actually knows how to _**fight**_?"

Izuru nodded, better understanding his Captain's foul mood. "You'll have to take that up with Head Captain Yamamoto," he began. "But, if I may offer some advice…you'll never be able to reach the target if you can't focus your anger. Try envisioning the target as the hollow, if it helps."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo acknowledged grudgingly. He knew Izuru was right, but he'd always had issues focusing past his anger. Especially when it was fresh. "Let's try again."

He'd be damned if he was going to be the only Soul Reaper worse at kidou than Renji.

"_You can do it, Ichigo!"_ the Orihime of his memory cheered as he took his stance again.

He ground his teeth and took aim. _I will get this,_ he told himself. _I will master this, so that when you find your way here, I'll be better able to protect you. It's gonna be a long wait, but maybe the extra time will teach me patience, too._ The power built in his palm as he focused on his motivation.

Again, he missed. But again, he came a little bit closer.

* * *

**When Orihime** stepped into her apartment she headed straight for her kitchen, as she always did. She sifted through the mail she'd picked up on her way in, pulling another bill out of the pile, before tossing the rest onto the counter. The discarded mail landed on a messy pile of other similarly discarded mail, from the days prior.

Taking the bill into the living room, she dropped it on the table to look at later, and moved to her bedroom. She only had half an hour to get to work; she couldn't afford to look at it yet.

Quickly she changed into her work clothes, stopping to use the bathroom and then grabbing a yogurt and bottle of water from the fridge.

Right on time, Orihime slipped into her shoes and exited her apartment, locking it behind her and heading off to work.

She greeted her manager politely when she arrived at the bakery, and easily tied the apron into place.

Oblivious to the concerned frowns her co-workers were turning her way, Orihime moved quietly and efficiently through her work day, offering surface-smiles to their customers as she rang them up.

One of their regulars, an older woman who had always loved chatting with Orihime, paused as she took her bad of goodies. A concerned smile curving her lips, the woman asked, "Orihime, is everything alright?"

Orihime stopped mid-turn and looked back at her. Her lips curved down in the mildest of confused frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Well," the woman began carefully, "it's just that you seem a little distracted. That beautiful smile of yours is different, too."

"Oh," Orihime said, her dull gray eyes looking down, but not otherwise reacting to the woman's words. "I'm a little tired today, that's all."

"If you say so," the woman relented. Her tone bespoke her disbelief, but she smiled anyway and wished Orihime well before turning to go.

No one else asked Orihime about what was bothering her, and when her work day was done, Orihime calmly removed her apron and let herself out. Having worked a later shift, it was dark out, but no fear crept through her as she walked, head slightly down.

She stopped at the convenience store to pick up something easy for dinner before heading home.

When she got home, she locked the door behind her and kicked off her shoes, then headed once again for the kitchen. She popped the frozen meal into her oven, punched in the temperature, and turned to her bedroom to change into her pajamas.

She worked on some homework while her dinner cooked, taking a break to eat in the kitchen when it was done, before depositing the leftovers and cardboard tray in the garbage and taking her tea back to the living room. After she finished her homework, she opened the bill she'd brought in earlier, and took a few minutes to organize the payment for that.

By the time she was done it was late, so she put her school books away, ready for the next day, and turned to the two pictures in the shrine.

"Sorry I've been so busy today," she said, her voice hushed. "I should have more time to talk to you both tomorrow, as it's my day off. But I really have to get to bed now, so I can try and get some sleep. Good night."

Then she stood, turned out the light, and headed into her bedroom.

* * *

**"What I **don't get," Tatsuki said as she talked in the hall with Uryuu and Chad before class the following morning, "is why you don't think Ichigo will get to visit more often? I mean, how many times has Rukia been here now?"

"Circumstances were different then," Uryuu pointed out. "Rukia was breaking orders when she first came here and began attending school. After that, it was war-time. As I understand it, during ordinary situations, no high-level officers are allowed to linger in the World of the Living."

Chad inclined his head. "Urahara said any visit by a high-level officer was highly discouraged."

"But these aren't ordinary circumstances, either," Tatsuki argued, hands on her hips. "And since when is Ichigo a 'high-level' officer, anyway?"

"There's no telling what rank he's been given," Uryuu allowed, adjusting his glasses as he spoke. "But his power is what's relevant, and we know for a fact that he's stronger than at least _**some**_ of the Captains."

"So, what, we have to rely on updates from Rukia?" Tatsuki asked with a frown.

"Not for very long," Orihime declared as she came to stand beside Chad.

The three looked over at her, eyes wide. They hadn't meant to get caught talking about Ichigo or Soul Society.

Frowning, Uryuu asked, "What do you mean, Orihime?"

"When Rukia was here a couple of weeks ago, she mentioned something about a promotion," Orihime explained evenly. "So pretty soon she won't be able to come over, either."

"Then how are we supposed to know anything about what's going on over there?" Tatsuki asked angrily.

"I don't think we are," Orihime replied. "He's living a completely new life now. Soul Society isn't going to go out of its way to give us social updates." Her attention turning from them, she added, "Excuse me; I have to give Mahana back her notebook."

They watched in silence as Orihime walked away, headed for homeroom.

"Please tell me you guys saw that," Tatsuki said quietly when she was sure her best friend was out of earshot.

"Mm," Chad replied, inclining his head.

"I've been worried about her since Sunday," Uryuu confessed.

Tatsuki sighed. "Me, too. She doesn't want me walking her home anymore, and every time she smiles it's like I'm looking at a robot or something."

"Maybe she just needs more time," Chad suggested.

"I certainly hope so," Uryuu replied with a frown.

Though no other words were spoken as the trio began walking to their homeroom, it was apparent to each of them that they didn't truly believe 'time' was the answer. If anything, the heavy silence that lingered between them indicated the opposite – time seemed to be working against them.

* * *

**Ichigo had** taken Izuru's words to heart, and after he was done with his kidou lesson for the day, he made his way to the Head Captain's office. The Head Captain had been reluctant to agree to Ichigo's request, but in the end had conceded that their current solution didn't seem to be an adequate one. And so he agreed to put the new Captain of Squad Three in charge of assigning Soul Reapers to Karakura Town, at least for the time being.

Of course, he had given Ichigo strict parameters to adhere to. He wasn't allowed to send a ranked officer higher than Tenth Seat unless there were dire circumstances, but he was allowed to choose from outside of his own squad, provided he had the other Captain's permission. And no Soul Reaper was allowed to stay in Karakura for longer than six months at a time under any circumstances.

But it was good enough for Ichigo. All he really wanted was the opportunity to assure himself that his friends and family would be adequately protected in his absence.

So first thing the next morning, he called all of his lower-ranking officers together (or, at least, the ones who weren't on assignment). Since he still didn't know many of them, he asked Izuru to come with him, to provide a secondary opinion. He diligently ran through all of their qualifications, learning their strengths and weaknesses and a summary of their battle histories.

They spent hours weeding through the officers, dismissing them to return to their regular duties as soon as Ichigo was sure they weren't the ones he was looking for. And, eventually, Ichigo's attention landed on a young man in the Fourteenth Seat, who had transferred over from Squad Eleven sometime after the war. His name was Takuya Fujimoto, and from the report Izuru had given, he seemed to have high potential.

"Fujimoto," Ichigo called after talking for a minute with Izuru.

The eager Soul Reaper immediately stood at attention. "Yes, sir?"

"Come here," Ichigo replied, gesturing with one hand as he spoke.

Fujimoto quickly complied and approached his superiors.

Izuru stood back to watch as Ichigo appraised the man one final time.

At length, Ichigo locked gazes with him and asked, "Would you be willing to go on an extended assignment in the World of the Living?"

The young man's blue eyes immediately lit up and he nodded exuberantly. "Absolutely, sir!"

_Good,_ Ichigo commented internally.

"_**He's annoying. You should let me kill him."**_

"_You don't like him, huh? Even better,"_ Ichigo shot back, before tuning the hollow out.

Returning his attention to the Soul Reaper in front of him, he said, "Then listen closely. Right now there's an unseated Soul Reaper in Karakura Town who's not pulling his weight. If you're up for the job, I'm going to pull him out and send you in, probably for a minimum of four months. But before you agree, there are some things you need to understand."

He paused to let the man absorb his words, and when Fujimoto nodded, he continued. "Karakura Town is full of people with unusually high levels of spirit energy, therefore it draws a lot more hollows than most cities. In case you haven't made the connection, Karakura Town is the town Sousuke Aizen targeted during the Winter War; it's also the town I used to call home. So as you can imagine, I'm taking this assignment very seriously."

Again he paused, and again his subordinate nodded, though a bit slower this time, as he realized how important this mission was.

"The people I left behind when I died are still living there. They're also the people who helped me, and all of Soul Society, win the war. It is _**very**_ important that they have an opportunity to live in peace, which won't happen if they have to keep interrupting their lives to fight hollows. Now," Ichigo added after another, smaller, pause. "If this doesn't sound like a responsibility that you think you're ready for, I need you to tell me _**before**_ I send you out there. Because if something goes wrong on your watch, you'll be answering to _**me**_. Do you understand?"

After taking a moment to absorb Ichigo's words, Fujimoto nodded again and replied, "I understand, sir. Protecting the people of Karakura Town is the number-one priority, and there are no excuses for failure. If you believe I am capable of carrying out this assignment, then I will do so, sir."

Ichigo didn't respond for a long moment, studying the young Soul Reaper's body language. There was no flicker of doubt in his eyes, and the tenseness in his muscles was more likely due to Ichigo himself than anything else.

Finally, he nodded. "Alright, then. Wrap up whatever else you were doing tomorrow, because you leave for Karakura first thing the following morning."

Bowing deeply, Fujimoto replied, "Thank you, Captain! I swear I will not let you down!"

As Fujimoto straightened and ran quickly from the room, Ichigo turned his attention to the rest of the gathered men and women and dismissed them.

He could only hope that the young Soul Reaper lived up to his expectations.

Taking a breath, he turned back to Izuru and asked, "What squad is the current guy from, anyway?"

"I believe he's from Squad Eight, Captain," Izuru replied.

Nodding to himself, Ichigo said, "Right. Then I guess I should let Kyouraku know I'm pulling his guy off assignment."

"You could send him a hell butterfly," Izuru suggested. He remembered Ichigo mentioning the day before that he hadn't quite mastered the sending of hell butterflies yet.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo muttered, "Yeah, I could try that…."

* * *

**It was** always hardest not to cry when she was alone. She would berate herself when the occasional single tear would slip free, and immediately rush to the shrine to apologize to Ichigo. But as the days passed, those occasional single tears became few and far between.

Orihime wanted to be proud of herself for this, she really did. But in truth, she was scared. She was scared because she knew _**why**_ her tears were less frequent. It wasn't because she was beginning to put the pain behind her, like a normal person would. It wasn't because she no longer missed him. It wasn't even because she had grown emotionally numb.

It was because the pain was all she knew now. The pain wasn't lessening, not at all. She was just becoming used to it. And she had begun to discover that when pain was her natural state, it was just as easy not to cry at all as it was to cry all the time. She had sworn to stop crying, and that left her with only one option.

But the tears weren't the only things that the pain seemed to be preventing. It left no room for any other emotions, either. For the first time in her life, Orihime Inoue simply did not _**care**_ – not about her school work, not about food, and, though she hated to admit it, not about whatever it was her friends had to say. Because none of it mattered. None of it would stop the pain.

Only one thing could stop the pain.

_No,_ she told herself. _That isn't an option. I just have to deal with this pain._

It never occurred to her that her friends had noticed, and that her actions might have caused them pain of their own.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Hmm, I wonder what could possibly happen next…oh, wait, I know! LOL Would you believe I have no idea what possessed me to say that? Ahem, anyway, there's that! I hope you enjoyed chapter seven! Oh, and before I forget, I promise I had Uryuu and the others not knowing about Ichigo's Captaincy on purpose. I did not forget that Rukia told Isshin about it, don't worry! And please stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Suffering in Silence

_**A/N:**_ Welcome back! Chapter eight is now ready for your enjoyment (and I'm feeling particularly goofy…), oh, and uh, yes Orihime will be OOC again…I'm doing it on purpose. Don't hate me. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I am a fangirl. They call us 'fangirls' because, though we dream, we do not own. This is me, dreaming.

**After Life**

**Chapter 8: Suffering in Silence**

**Yoruichi popped** her head into Ichigo's office late one afternoon, grinning broadly. "You're not doing anything fun, are you?"

Ichigo, currently alone in the office and attempting to finish up his paperwork, lifted his head quickly at the unexpected intrusion. Brown eyes wide, he exclaimed, "Yoruichi! Uh, no, not even close."

Chuckling, Yoruichi stepped fully in and crossed to the desk, trailing her fingers along the edge. "Oooh, this is a nice desk you have here. Guess they really wanted to impress you, huh?"

"It's just a desk," Ichigo said with a shrug, gladly setting down the paper he'd been looking over. "What're you doing in Soul Society?"

"What, no 'hi, how are you? Good to see you's?" Yoruichi teased with a smirk, walking around and looking out the window behind his desk.

Ichigo sighed, knowing she would answer the question at her own speed, and relented. "Hey, Yoruichi. It's great to see you, how've you been?" It was said with not a little sarcasm.

"I've been pretty good," Yoruichi replied, pretending his question had been genuine. "And it's nice to see you, too, Ichigo. Thanks for asking."

Spinning around in his chair to face her, Ichigo began subconsciously drumming his fingers along one arm – a habit he swore he'd never had before his death. "So you came to chat?" he asked, knowing Yoruichi Shihouin would never do such a thing, but feeling impatient.

Yoruichi scoffed and turned to lean against the window, arms crossed comfortably across her chest. "You know me better than that." At Ichigo's pointed look, she relented slightly and added, "I had some things to talk to Yamamoto about, and I figured while I was here, I'd pop in on old friends."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "What kind of things?" he asked, immediately assuming they were things he'd want to know about.

Rolling her eyes, Yoruichi said, "You know, Ichigo, it is possible I'd come to Soul Society for reasons that _**don't**_ concern you."

Scoffing, Ichigo replied, "Sure. But humor me."

"But watching you squirm and get all worked up is so much more fun," Yoruichi teased with a grin.

"I do not squirm!" Ichigo defended immediately, shooting to his feet as if it would help him win the argument.

Yoruichi said nothing as she stood there, continuing to smirk at him.

Ichigo sighed again and grumbled, "At least tell me everyone's okay."

"Everyone's okay," Yoruichi repeated calmly. No signs of the lie showed on her face, even though it did eat at her a little to have to tell it.

"That was convincing," Ichigo commented.

It was Yoruichi's turn to sigh as she pointed out, "That's what you asked, isn't it?" Before he could reply (and probably ask for details), she added thoughtfully, "Oh, I met the new Soul Reaper you sent. Nice guy, I think he'll do alright."

Dropping heavily into his chair, Ichigo leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling as he said, "I damn sure hope so."

The humor fled again from Yoruichi's voice as she asked, "Seriously, Ichigo, how are you doing?"

"I've been better," Ichigo replied honestly. Shrugging and removing his gaze from the ceiling, he added, "I suppose I've been worse, too, though. I guess I'm adjusting."

"You always have been rather good at that," Yoruichi commented with a faint smile. "And I hear rumor you're tackling kidou now. Are you any good?"

"I'm decent," Ichigo said. After a moment, he added, "I think. At any rate, Izuru says I'm at least better than Renji, so that's something."

Yoruichi laughed at the comment. "You would turn learning kidou into a competition. I don't know why I hadn't thought of that."

Looking less than amused, Ichigo said, "Ha-ha."

Curiously, Yoruichi asked, "So is it alright with you if I tell your friends about your fancy new coat?"

Ichigo lifted a brow in confusion. "I thought they knew," he said slowly. When Yoruichi gave him a look that clearly asked 'why would they know that?' he added, "I thought Rukia told them."

As understanding dawned, Yoruichi laughed softly and shook her head. "Nope. I thought maybe you'd asked her not to, since she only told your dad and Kisuke, but maybe she just forgot."

Ichigo sputtered. "She _**forgot**_? How the hell did she do that?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "How should I know?" With barely a pause, she repeated, "So it's okay, then?"

"Yeah, of course," Ichigo replied, leaning back again in his chair. "It's not some secret. And, if you're gonna talk to everyone…could you tell them I said hi?"

"Sure," Yoruichi said. She moved beside him and dropped a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "You're doing well, Ichigo. We're proud of you. I'll see you around, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," Ichigo said, nodding at his former mentor as she let herself out.

* * *

**"Orihime,"** Tatsuki began as they sat in Tatsuki's bedroom doing homework, "have you figured out what classes you're going to take yet?"

The auburn-haired girl looked up at the question and tapped her pencil against her chin. "What do you mean?"

Tatsuki frowned. _What does she think I mean?_ "For you first semester at Tokyo University. You _**have**_ filled out the forms, haven't you? I remember you said you'd been accepted."

"Oh," Orihime said, dropping her gaze to the paper in front of her. "Actually, I've been so busy lately with work that I forgot."

"But, Orihime, you're the one who's been cramming in all those extra shifts," Tatsuki argued. "I'm sure you could just not take one, and use the time to finish up your college paperwork. If you don't get it done, you won't be able to get the classes you want."

"I'm not worried about it," Orihime replied without looking up. "Have you finished problem twelve yet?"

Frustrated, Tatsuki slammed her hands down on the papers and textbook in front of her. "_**Orihime!**_ Listen to yourself! Forget the stupid math homework for a minute, this is more important!"

Orihime didn't even flinch at the sudden noise. She looked up calmly as Tatsuki shouted, and when the karate champion was done, she said, "Not technically. If we do poorly then we don't graduate."

Tatsuki's left eye began twitching as she forced herself to take a deep breath and keep calm. She didn't want to upset Orihime – although lately, even that would be an improvement over this shell of her best friend. "Even if we don't _**do**_ this assignment, neither of us will have to worry about graduating, and you know it. Now tell me the real reason you haven't finished your college papers."

"I told you," Orihime said. "I'm sorry if you don't believe me."

"I _**don't**_ believe you!" Tatsuki insisted, managing to keep from yelling. Tears – of frustration as much as pain – pooled in her eyes and she continued, "What's going on with you, Orihime? You haven't been yourself in over a month now! We're graduating in _**three weeks**_ and you don't even seem to care anymore! I've been trying to get you to talk to me – I _**know**_ you're hurting – but you shut me down every time! Everyone's worried about you, Orihime. We want you back."

Orihime's lips curved down slightly, but as always, the expression was just for show. "I've been here the whole time, Tatsuki. You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine now."

The worst thing about this new Orihime, Tatsuki decided, was that she could lie. The part of her that had always felt guilty about lying was gone, or buried so far down that it might as well be. But Tatsuki knew Orihime was lying.

Her voice softer than it had been before, Tatsuki asked, "When was the last time you even said Ichigo's name?"

She regretted the question immediately. She, and everyone else, had noticed after a while that there was one exception to this 'no emotion' mask Orihime wore. And that one exception was when she heard Ichigo's name. A shot of pain would shoot through her lifeless gray eyes, and her whole face would cringe just slightly – you could see it if you knew what to look for.

Instead of answering Tatsuki's question, Orihime turned away and began gathering her things. "I should go. I still have to work on our final art project. See you tomorrow, Tatsuki."

"Wait, Orihime," Tatsuki called as Orihime shoved her things into her book bag haphazardly and stood. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Let's just go back to our homework…Orihime!"

"It's okay," Orihime said without turning around. "I'll see you tomorrow." And then she walked out of the room, never once looking back.

Tatsuki's heart broke a little more. It had taken her a while to admit it, mostly because she was incredibly good at denial, but she couldn't ignore it any longer. She was pretty sure it would just be mean to even try.

Though one of them was still walking around Karakura, going to school and talking to her, Tatsuki had lost _**both**_ of her best friends the night that car hit Ichigo.

But just because they were both, for all intents and purposes, dead, it didn't mean that they both had to suffer. If there was one thing Tatsuki hated, it was seeing her friends suffer – especially if one of the friends in question was Orihime.

* * *

**The door** slid open a full minute after Tatsuki had pounded on it, and Jinta raised a brow at her curiously. He obviously recognized her, but still he asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to hat-and-clogs," Tatsuki said.

A deep voice called out from behind the boy. "Jinta, who's at the door?"

Looking over his shoulder, the small red-head replied, "It's Orihime's friend. She wants to talk to the boss."

"Well let her in already!" Kisuke Urahara called from somewhere in the back.

Opening the door wider, Jinta grumbled, "C'mon in, then. He's in back."

"Thanks," Tatsuki said with a nod as she walked confidently down the hall. It had been a couple of hours since Orihime had left her house, and she had used the time to think. Every scenario she thought of seemed to end in failure, except for one. And for Orihime's sake, Tatsuki would give it a try.

Kisuke was sitting at a round table, his fan spread and held in front of his face, obscuring all but his eyes, which almost seemed to glow from beneath the shadow of his hat. "Hello, Miss Arisawa, it's a pleasure to see you. What brings you to my shop at this hour?"

Taking a seat opposite him, Tatsuki said, "Cut the creepy act, alright? I'm here because of Orihime. I'm…worried about her."

"Ah, so you've noticed the change as well?" Kisuke asked in a strangely light-hearted tone. He was obviously smiling behind his fan.

"Of course I have!" Tatsuki exclaimed. She took a deep breath and sighed, sitting back properly, and added, "Look, I made a promise to Ichigo before he left…I promised I'd take care of her. But I don't think I can anymore. What she needs…isn't me."

"Don't take it personally," Kisuke said. "There comes a time in every child's life where they leave home and make a life for themselves. You know, fall in love, get a job, start a family of their own, that sort of thing."

Tatsuki felt her eye twitch again. "What does that even mean?"

Sighing as though he were being asked to explain why ice-cream was cold, he replied, "You're Orihime's best friend. The closest thing she has to a real family. So it's natural that, as she matures, she would need to make a choice between staying close to family – in this case, you – or following her heart – in this case, Ichigo. Does that help?"

Rubbing one temple warily, Tatsuki said, "A little…I think. At the very least, it sounds like we're sort of on the same page. I've come to the conclusion that Orihime is simply incapable of really _**living**_ without Ichigo."

"Hmm," Kisuke hummed thoughtfully. "In that case, I'd say I'm about a chapter ahead of you. _**But**_ that's to be expected, I suppose!"

"It's no wonder Ichigo was always frustrated with you," Tatsuki growled, glaring at the man in the hat sitting across from her.

Eyes widening dramatically, Kisuke spoke in a tone of (feigned) astonishment. "Was he?"

Barely resisting the urge to slam her hands down on the table, she ignored his ridiculous question and snapped, "Would you _**please**_ just tell me if there's some way to help Orihime?"

A chuckling female voice diverted their attention as Yoruichi entered and took a seat beside Kisuke. "Better be careful, Kisuke," she remarked with a grin. "Ichigo tells me this one's a real fighter. Oh, that's right." She paused and turned to Tatsuki before adding, "Ichigo says hi."

"Wh-what?" Tatsuki stuttered before she could stop herself.

"Yoruichi here went to Soul Society earlier to look into some things," Kisuke explained. Turning to Yoruichi then, he asked, "And, speaking of, how'd it go?"

The flash-master leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and staring off into the distance. "About as well as you thought it would. But Yamamoto did seem willing to negotiate, at least."

"I'm sorry," Tatsuki interrupted. "But are we still talking about Orihime here, or are you not going to help me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kisuke asked with a laugh. When it was obvious the girl was about to blow, he waved his fan at her and said, "Calm down, calm down, of course we're going to help! That's what we were talking about, wasn't it?"

"And what does Orihime's situation have to do with Yama-whoever?" Tatsuki returned.

"Everything," Kisuke replied mysteriously.

Before Tatsuki could lunge across the table and strangle him – which looked like a high possibility – Yoruichi spoke up. "Yamamoto is the Head Captain of Soul Society. He's one of the highest levels of authority, and he's the man the Soul Reapers answer to."

Calming, slightly, at finally getting at least one straight answer, Tatsuki looked to Yoruichi and asked, "Okay, but I still don't see why he has anything to do with this."

"You said it yourself," Kisuke began casually. "Orihime Inoue, as we knew her, is dead – and will continue to be so – if she continues to 'live' as she is. Which means, of course, that the only real solution is to reunite her with Ichigo."

Tatsuki nodded, finally agreeing with the hat-wearing shop owner.

"Unfortunately," Kisuke continued, "people aren't exactly allowed to travel between the worlds whenever they'd like to. This is absolutely _**not**_ your usual long-distance relationship scenario."

The pieces finally clicked, and Tatsuki sighed. "So what you're saying," she began slowly, "is that in order to save Orihime, we have to lose her."

"Essentially, yes," Kisuke said.

"But the additional complication," Yoruichi added seriously, sitting up straight again, "is that if Orihime were to die in this world – for example, the way Ichigo did – though she would cross over to Soul Society, she would also forget her human life. There's even a chance she would forget her own name."

"So in order to be successful," Kisuke began, jumping in when Yoruichi stopped, "Orihime has to cross into Soul Society without first dying here. Which isn't as complicated as it sounds, I assure you; she's done it numerous times before."

"Then what's the difference?" Tatsuki asked, confused again.

Kisuke's voice was suddenly, frighteningly, grave as he replied, "This time, she would have to stay. Orihime Inoue would not _**die**_ in our world – she would simply vanish."

Closing her eyes tightly for a long moment, Tatsuki finally said, "I get it. That goes with what I said earlier, anyway. And, if I'm being selfish, it would be easier for me to deal with that than…than whatever is going on with her right now. I can't stand seeing her this way."

"Then I take it you're in?" Kisuke asked in a strangely conspiratorial voice.

For the first time in hours, Tatsuki grinned ever-so-slightly. "You're damn straight I am. What do I have to do?"

* * *

**Uryuu and **Chad took about as much convincing as Tatsuki had, and after that, they only had to work on a way to force Orihime to have that conversation. She always backed away whenever a conversation turned anywhere near Ichigo, or Ichigo-related topics. They were going to have to corner her somehow.

But they had to do it soon, because they had to know what Orihime would want to do. At the end of the day, they had all agreed, no matter what their feelings were on the subject, they couldn't force her into something like this. It had to be her choice. And once she made her choice, Yoruichi would return to Soul Society to talk to Yamamoto.

However, cornering Orihime was not as easy as they had initially thought it would be.

They had tried pulling her aside at school a few times. First Tatsuki, who had managed alright until (brilliantly) she had tried leading Orihime up to the roof. Uryuu tried next, using handicrafts club as an excuse, but Orihime had been waylaid by Chizuru, claiming it was bad form for Orihime to be going off alone with a guy. When Chad tried the next day, Orihime seemed to be becoming suspicious, and made some excuse before turning and walking away.

After three failed attempts, the trio decided to take a break, hoping Orihime would forget her suspicions. The rest of the week went by, and Tatsuki had gone to Orihime's apartment, so that they could finish their art projects together. It had occurred to her to try and talk to her there, but Chad had work and Uryuu was swamped with last-minute paperwork for his college of choice, so the idea died.

Until Orihime finished her art project.

It wasn't really late, though it was far from early, when Orihime set her final colored pencil down. She didn't say anything, but she nodded slightly in silent approval of her piece.

"Finished already?" Tatsuki asked, looking up from her almost-finished artwork.

Orihime looked up and nodded, another fake-smile curving her lips. "Yes. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure," Tatsuki said, setting down her own project. She hoped Orihime hadn't done another drawing of herself as a robot. The project was a sort of 'part two' of the assignment from their freshman year, asking again where they saw themselves in ten years. At the moment, Tatsuki had no idea what kind of picture Orihime might have thought up. _Then again,_ she reflected, _a robot would be better than any number of things…but she was definitely drawing earlier, so at least I know it's not blank._

Taking the drawing from Orihime's outstretched hand, Tatsuki looked down at it and felt her heart lurch. She had to refrain from saying something as she stared, wide-eyed, down at the picture. The background was, unmistakably, a cemetery. She could make out 'Kurosaki' on the nearest, largest, tombstone. But it was the foreground that reinforced Tatsuki's drive to do whatever she had to to help Orihime.

In the foreground of the picture, covering the majority of the tombstones, and deliberately placed beside the one that was legible, was a giant heart. Or, more specifically, what would have been a heart, if all the pieces were connected. As it was, the outline was discernable enough to be understood, but the shape was in so many pieces that it looked more like a jigsaw.

_This isn't how Orihime sees herself in ten years,_ Tatsuki realized with a heavy heart. _This is how she sees herself now._

"Is it bad?" Orihime asked calmly from across the table.

Pulling herself back to reality, Tatsuki forced a small smile and handed the picture back, saying, "No, it's really good, Orihime. Really…powerful. And the colors are great."

"Oh, thank you," Orihime said as she set the picture down.

Tatsuki pushed herself to her feet with feigned calm. "Excuse me a minute, Orihime. I think I had too much to drink; be right back." Quickly, she moved to the bathroom and shut the door.

Knowing she couldn't call anyone without being overheard, she opted to text instead. In too much of a hurry to send an individual text to both Chad and Uryuu, she grouped the message into one and typed out: _Get to Orihime's now. We can't wait._

After the message had sent, she flushed the toilet, and then turned on the water to the sink. She let it run until Uryuu's response came in, turning it off as she read: _I'm on my way._ She knew Chad wouldn't text back, so she stuck the phone in her pocket and stepped out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Tatsuki managed** to play it cool until Uryuu and Chad arrived, having met up somewhere along the way. When they knocked, she let Orihime get the door, knowing if she was eager to answer it that Orihime might suspect something.

"May we come in?" Uryuu asked calmly. "It's important."

"Oh, um," Orihime hedged, but she had no reason to deny them, so she stepped back and nodded. "Of course. Are you both alright?"

"We're fine," Chad assured her as they entered.

Together the three of them moved into Orihime's living room, Chad and Uryuu trying – and failing – to keep their eyes from the double-shrine.

"So, what's the emergency?" Orihime asked as they all sat around the table, Tatsuki silently moving the art supplies out of the way.

"Orihime," Uryuu said after a beat, locking his eyes on the young woman. "I know you don't want to talk about this, but I'm afraid we can't sit back and watch you continue to destroy yourself anymore."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked. There was no subconscious head-tilt, no widening of the eyes, no inflection in her voice.

Tatsuki could see where this was going to go, but they couldn't let it end that way. Not this time. So she stood and walked from the table determinedly, disappearing into Orihime's bedroom. But she was back almost as quickly as she'd left, clutching something in her hands.

When she returned to the table, she turned the framed photo out for the others to see and solidly met Orihime's gray eyes. There was a flicker of _**something**_ in their depths when her eyes landed on the picture.

"This is what we mean," Tatsuki said firmly. "Take a good look at this picture, Orihime. But don't…don't focus on _**him**_. Look at _**you**_."

Orihime reached with slightly-shaky hands for the picture and took it back, holding it reverently. She took Tatsuki's advice, and looked at herself, but she didn't see anything strange.

"I remember when I took that picture," Tatsuki said, sitting again. "You were blushing so much, and you were rambling like you always do…or, rather, like you always used to. I remember being amazed at how _**thick**_ Ichigo could be, for not getting why you were always like that around him."

Hands tightening around the frame, Orihime asked, "What are you saying…Tatsuki?"

"I'm saying…Orihime, what I'm trying to say is, you're losing yourself. I know you're trying to hide it, you think you have to be strong for us – for Ichigo – but this isn't the answer. Orihime, what you're doing right now…it isn't _**living**_," Tatsuki said, her eyes tearing slightly.

Orihime's eyes drifted back to the picture, and for a long moment, no one spoke. Something was struggling to show in her eyes, and so they held their tongues. And then Orihime had pulled the picture against her heart and tears were streaming, without warning, down her face. She looked up, her eyes traveling between each of them.

"B-but…what else can I do? I c-can't…can't-!" She cut herself off, choking up and holding the picture tighter.

Tatsuki slid to her side and pulled the girl into her arms, letting her hold the picture as she cried. Uryuu and Chad remained silent, letting Orihime take her time.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I'll admit it…I thought this chapter would be a lot different…but, that's okay, because I think I still like how it turned out! So I hope you did, too! And please drop me a review before you read the next one!


	10. For the Better

_**A/N:**_ And now I bring you chapter nine! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I am never _**going**_ to own Bleach. This can't really surprise anyone….

**After Life**

**Chapter 9: For the Better**

**Uryuu set **the freshly-brewed cup of tea on the table in front of Orihime before taking his seat on the other side of Chad.

"Thank you, Uryuu," Orihime whispered, taking the cup of tea in both hands and bringing it up to her nose. She inhaled deeply and let her eyes close for a long moment, before she slowly lowered it back to the table, as it was still too hot to drink.

"You're welcome," Uryuu assured her.

After she'd lifted her eyes again, she mumbled, "I'm so sorry…I never meant to hurt you all."

"We know that, Orihime," Tatsuki promised with a gentle smile.

Orihime took a breath and attempted to explain herself, her eyes falling back to her tea. "I just…I don't know how to handle it. I feel guilty for being sad, when I know so many other people are sad, too, and…I don't have any reason to claim to be any sadder than any of you."

"Sure you do," Tatsuki argued. "I certainly wasn't _**in love**_ with him."

Orihime swallowed. "But you knew him so much longer than I did!"

"That's true," Tatsuki allowed, "but the way I see it, that just means I had more time with him. Sure, I miss him, but I always will. I can move forward, and I will."

"Th-that's…that's my problem," Orihime admitted softly, her gaze straying to the picture that still rested on the table, now beside her tea. Staring into Ichigo's photographed brown eyes, she mumbled, "I…I'm not sure I can."

"Not sure you can do what, Orihime?" Uryuu pushed gently.

She looked up at her friends sadly, honesty radiating from her. "Move forward. Oh! I feel so horrible! H-his family is suffering more than I am, and I'm sure they haven't just given up…. And he wouldn't want me to…to be like this, I know that, but I…I just can't imagine a life that doesn't have him in it."

Her whispered words echoed through the room with a force they couldn't even describe. Hearing their gentle, heartbroken friend utter those words, even if they had already suspected the truth of them, was nearly overwhelming. But she wasn't done.

Wrapping her hands again around the teacup, she added softly, "I'm just so tired of losing the people I love the most. I know I'm not _**alone**_ this time, but that doesn't make it any easier, and I feel so _**horrible**_ for feeling this way!"

As Tatsuki and Uryuu searched for the words to offer her, Chad rumbled softly, "It's alright, Orihime. We're not upset."

Orihime turned her teary eyes to the quiet man and smiled a sad, but grateful, smile.

After a moment, she admitted, "I don't know what to do anymore. Please, can you tell me what to do?"

Tatsuki turned away, trying to subtly wipe away a stray tear, her heart breaking for her friend.

Uryuu took a deep breath. This was why they were there, after all. "Actually, Orihime, that's why we insisted on having this conversation. We want you to know…you _**do**_ have options."

Orihime took a long sip of her perfectly-cooled tea and asked softly, "What do you mean?"

"We've been talking with Urahara," Uryuu explained. "And he has come up with a possible solution." At the twinkle of hope that was beginning to light her eyes, Uryuu forced himself to add, "Before you get your hopes up, you need to understand, there's just no way for Ichigo to come back. Urahara's solution is something else."

Pulling her lower lip between her teeth for a moment, Orihime nodded. "That makes sense…so what is it?"

"Soul Society won't allow traveling to-and-from," Uryuu began purposefully. "But the Head Captain has offered to let you go over there. On the condition that you stay, and make Soul Society your home."

Her face, which merely two hours before had been void of any emotion, was now a jumbled mess of emotion. A dozen reactions rolled through her and she could barely contain them. Gratitude eventually settled on her face, over a backdrop of hesitation.

"But…I would have to lose all of you," she said slowly. "And…what if he doesn't want me to do that? He could get mad at me…and then I'd be all alone anyway, and it'd be worse because he'd be _**so close**_ but not really, an-!"

"Orihime, stop!" Tatsuki interrupted, reaching over and covering one of her hands with her own. "First of all, ask anyone, Ichigo could never be mad at you. Even if he didn't like your decision, he would accept it. So don't even worry yourself over something like that."

Orihime chewed her lower lip, looking less than convinced.

"Do you honestly believe Ichigo would abandon you?" Uryuu asked pointedly.

With a soft sigh, Orihime released her lip and shook her head. "No, I know he wouldn't." She looked up then and added, "But I would still have to leave _**you**_. I can't be so selfish!"

"Yes you can," Tatsuki asserted firmly.

"_**We**_ would be the selfish ones, to ask you to let go of Ichigo and lose yourself like you did, just to stay close to us," Uryuu added.

Chad nodded silent agreement.

Tatsuki's expression softened and she said, "Listen, Orihime, we're not trying to tell you what to do. We just wanted you to know your options, and whatever you decide we'll support, because there's only one thing we really want from you."

Swallowing, Orihime asked quietly, "What?"

"We want you to _**live**_. So promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to do that, okay?" Tatsuki replied, grinning faintly. "Otherwise, you're gonna make a liar out of me."

Now looking thoroughly perplexed, Orihime's head tilted slightly to the side (a gesture the other three were immensely glad to see) and she asked, "How would I do that, Tatsuki?"

"Because I promised Ichigo I'd take care of you," she said. "And if you're walking around like a human-robot, then obviously I'm not taking care of you, now am I?"

Tears swarmed Orihime's eyes again and she looked away from Tatsuki, back down to the photo on the table. Her fingers went out and began lightly trailing over Ichigo's face, and she remembered the broken heart she'd decided to draw for their final art project.

She looked up again, and studied their faces. All she saw was concern, and her heart swelled. She had lost one brother, years before, but without realizing it, she had gained two more – and a sister to boot. And that was when she knew that they had spoken the truth – they would support her decision, and be happy for her – because that was what family did.

Smiling shakily, she reached for her art project and said, "I'm going to need help if I'm gonna get a new one done on time; but this isn't really accurate anymore."

Tatsuki smiled crookedly. "That's my girl," she said softly.

"I don't have anywhere to be," Chad offered with a nod and a faint grin.

"Neither do I," Uryuu said with a gentle smile.

* * *

**Before he'd** even opened his eyes, Ichigo knew he was no longer in his bed. He was lying on a cold, flat, hard surface, and he was wet. In fact, though he knew he couldn't have been there very long, he was already soaked, and raindrops continued to fall relentlessly against his face.

_What the hell…? _he groused as he squinted his eyes against the pounding rain and pushed himself up onto his elbows. After blinking rapidly several times, he was able to see past the rain enough to realize where he was.

He'd returned to his inner world.

Pushing himself to his feet, he turned in a tight circle and looked around. The skyscrapers remained tall, and everything still seemed sideways, and though it had always made him feel fairly disoriented, he was glad to see a semblance of familiarity. Though, at the moment, he sincerely missed the clear sky.

"Hey! Zangetsu!" Ichigo called, knowing the zanpakutou spirit was lingering somewhere nearby.

"**Zangetsu's not here, King,"** the hollow declared, suddenly standing across from him. Smirking dangerously, he added, **"You'll have to leave a message."**

"Cut the crap, dammit," Ichigo snapped, glaring at his counterpart. Gesturing with one arm to their surroundings, he demanded, "Why'd you drag me here, then? And what's with the weather?"

His hollow's smirk shifted easily into an irritated, slightly disappointed, scowl. **"I can't believe you're even asking me that. You really are an idiot, aren't you?"**

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Ichigo said, "Will you just answer the damn question?"

"**Which one? The stupid one or the pointless one?"**

"You know what I meant!" Ichigo roared, his glare darkening. He was half a second from beating the cocky hollow senseless.

The hollow sighed, scoffing in blatant irritation. **"After all these years, you still need to be told, don't you? The weather of this world is a direct reflection of your heart, remember?"**

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized his hollow was right. _How the hell'd I forget that?_ It was his turn to sigh as he crossed his arms and asked, "Okay, I get it. I'm upset. I don't need you dragging me here to tell me that. But what the hell do you expect me to _**do**_ about it?"

His smirk slowly returning, the hollow reached up and wrapped his hand around the hilt of his own Zangetsu as he said, **"That's why Zangetsu's not here. He sees it like you do – just a crappy situation that we have to put up with. But I'm not that reasonable, and I'm fucking **_sick_** of this rain!"**

Ichigo blocked the initial attack and shoved out with his zanpakutou, forcing the hollow backwards. "There's nothing I can do about it, dammit! But if it's a beating you want, well, _**that**_ I can help you with!"

Sparks flew as the opposite zanpakutous clashed once more.

* * *

**Orihime spent** the remainder of her weekend – around two long shifts at the bakery – working out the details of her new plan. She still felt bad about the idea of leaving her friends behind, but they had each assured her that they would be alright. And, more importantly, she couldn't deny the simple truth: she would _**not**_ be alright if she stayed. So, really, either way she would be leaving her friends behind.

By the end of her Saturday shift, she had made her final decision, and so when she had met up at Urahara's shop that evening with everyone, she was able to confidently tell them what she wanted to do.

"I'm definitely going," she had said, "but I want to wait until after graduation."

Kisuke had casually inquired for her reasoning, his face hidden behind his fan, and something in his tone suggested that he had foreseen her answer.

And her answer was rather simple. "I've put so much time and effort into high school, I feel like it would be a waste to drop out with only a couple of weeks left. And it'll give me a little time to get used to the idea. Plus, after high school, most of the others were going to be moving away anyway – actually, so was I – so it's a more natural goodbye."

With the timeline properly decided, Kisuke had promised to contact Soul Society and work out the details with Yamamoto, in order to have everything ready for her in time.

It was late when they all made their exit, and they were barely past the front entry when Uryuu exclaimed, "I almost forgot! Orihime, there's something we didn't tell you."

Everyone, including Orihime, looked over at him curiously. "What is it, Uryuu?"

He looked almost sheepish as he turned to properly face her. "Well, you see, Yoruichi told us something after her first trip to Soul Society a little while ago. Apparently, Rukia forgot to tell you, and the three of us decided to wait for the right time to bring it up…."

"Oh, right!" Tatsuki suddenly cried, clearly realizing what Uryuu was talking about.

Orihime frowned faintly, worried something was wrong. "Is…is he alright? Did something happen?"

"He's fine, I promise," Uryuu quickly assured her. Adjusting his glasses subconsciously, he added, "It's just that Rukia forgot to tell you…where he was stationed, after he arrived."

Realization dawning, Orihime's eyes widened. "Oh! Where was he stationed? I hope he wasn't put in Mr. Kenpachi's squad, I don't think he'd be happy there, but I wonder where they _**would**_ put him, and how do they decide those things, anyway?"

Her friends all smiled faintly at her brief rambling. It was amazing how quickly she had reverted to her old self, now that she knew she would be able to see Ichigo again.

Clearing his throat, Uryuu replied, "I have no idea how they decide where to station whom, but, somehow, Ichigo has ended up as Squad Three's new Captain."

Somehow, Orihime's eyes widened even more as she sucked in a breath, her mouth forming a small 'o' as she envisioned Ichigo in a Captain's haori. "He's…a _**Captain**_ now? Oh, wow! Has anyone told his family? I bet they'd be so proud!"

"Yeah," Tatsuki put in, looping an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Apparently Rukia remembered to tell _**them**_."

"That's good!" Orihime declared with a smile. Her face contorted slightly and she asked, "Oh, unless…do you think he didn't want us to know for some reason? Maybe she wasn't _**supposed**_ to tell us?"

Tatsuki laughed lightly and grinned. "You worry _**way**_ too much, Orihime! Nah, the way Yoruichi told it, Rukia just managed to get a little too wrapped up in her 'mission' and let it slip her mind."

"Oh," Orihime said, before laughing softly and saying, "well, I can't be mad about that; it's totally something I would do!"

The group laughed (even Chad chuckled quietly) and began to walk once more.

As they walked in the general direction of Orihime's apartment, Orihime suddenly declared, "Ooh, I guess I should contact the college and tell them I won't be coming, shouldn't I?"

* * *

**Ichigo was** doing fine – he swore he was – until he went to talk to Renji the following afternoon. He had a report to deliver, but it was really just an excuse to visit his friend, as he wasn't in the mood for sitting by himself in his office, drowning in paperwork. When he approached the office, he dropped his knuckles against the door and waited two seconds before easily sliding it open.

He was half-way inside before his eyes registered the sight that greeted him.

Rukia (still proudly donning her new Lieutenant's badge) was leaning around Renji, who was sitting in his chair, and holding his face between her hands as they kissed. Although 'kissed' seemed too plain a word, judging by the grip Renji had of Rukia's short, dark hair.

Ichigo supposed he shouldn't be overly surprised to find the two in an embrace, especially in their own office, since even he had been noticing a difference between them lately. But it wasn't exactly something he'd ever wanted – let alone expected – to walk in on. And so he was unable to stop himself from spluttering as his face heated from embarrassment.

Renji and Rukia pulled apart immediately, faces flushed and trying to discreetly stabilize their breathing.

"The hell, Ichigo, don't you _**knock**_?" Renji cried indignantly.

Despite the situation, the irony of the remark was not lost on Ichigo. Ichigo grumbled and stalked forward to slam the report on Renji's desk as he loudly said, "I _**did**_! You need to _**listen**_! Damn, I'm never gonna get that image outta my head!"

"You did not knock!" Renji argued disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I did!" Ichigo returned loudly.

Rukia reached over and smacked Renji upside the head, exclaiming, "You idiot! You were supposed to be listening!"

Renji turned his attention to Rukia and argued, "_**Me**_? You're the one who jumped me, _**you**_ should be listening!"

Rukia's face reddened all over again. "I did no such thing!"

Deciding he was learning far too much about his friends, Ichigo spun around and started toward the door. "I am _**not**_ hearing this! I'm _**out**_ of here!"

He wasn't sure they even heard him, though he clearly heard their arguing as it escalated.

He went straight to his house, needing to be alone, though he wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't until after he'd set Zangetsu against the couch, and sat down heavily himself, that he even allowed his mind to wonder about his reaction.

For as long as he'd known Renji he'd suspected the other man's feelings for Rukia. _Renji isn't very good at 'subtle',_ he acknowledged. And, though it had taken him a little longer to see it, he'd suspected Rukia's feelings for her childhood friend for a while as well. He was sure their attachment to each other was a large part of the reason that Rukia had taken over as Lieutenant of Squad Five, especially when Byakuya was now looking for a new Lieutenant.

And he'd have had to be blind not to see the tell-tale signs that the two had been exchanging since his arrival at Soul Society.

_So why am I surprised?_ he asked himself with a frown. After a moment, he shook his head. _No, that's the wrong word; I'm _**not**_ surprised. I'm…_ His eyes went wide when he found the word he was searching for. _Jealous. I'm jealous._

He sighed and slumped against the back of the couch, his eyes rolling up to stare at the ceiling. It was official. He, Ichigo Kurosaki, was jealous of his two closest friends. But it wasn't as simple, or over-done, as 'I'm in love with her, too.' No, specifically, what he was jealous of was their _**relationship**_.

He loved her. She loved him. They (apparently) had confessed to each other. And now they were together; they were happy. Even if they still argued too much.

And Ichigo was happy for them. He was glad to see they had finally cleared that hurdle. The problem wasn't them – it was him.

His head rolled to the side and his eyes landed on the framed photograph standing on the small table beside the couch. Without even thinking, his gaze focused on the auburn-haired girl, then fifteen, who was standing between him and Rukia.

_Orihime…._ Her name slipped across his mind like a forbidden caress. Some days he tried not to think about her (or any of them, really), and other days he told himself that if he put them out of his mind, he'd forget them that much sooner. And he didn't want that. He especially didn't want to forget _**her**_.

_If I'm lucky,_ he mused, not for the first time, _I'll see her again once, maybe twice, when I get to visit._ He choked on a bitter chuckle, eyes skimming over her picture one more time before rolling back up to the ceiling. _I've never been that lucky._

The truth was, he knew she was all set to go to Tokyo University. She'd been accepted (as had he, but that didn't exactly matter anymore), and she'd be leaving a month or so after high school graduation. He doubted she'd come back to Karakura. _Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she traveled around and moved to Europe or America or something._ She had always seemed more interested in that sort of thing than he had.

So, realistically, he wouldn't see her again in her lifetime. And there was no guarantee that she would become a Soul Reaper after she was re-born in Soul Society. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't even sure he wanted her to – Orihime wasn't suited for fighting. _Of course, I'm assuming she'll be the same,_ he reminded himself.

But this was all part of the problem. Not only were chances incredibly high that he'd never see her again, but if he did, she wouldn't know him. She might be an entirely different person. All of it contributed to his reason for being jealous of his friends.

He would never admit it – especially now, when it was so utterly pointless – but he wanted that kind of happiness. _Well, maybe without the violence,_ he reflected. Still, what Renji and Rukia had was something he hoped they would be smart enough not to take for granted.

"Captain Kurosaki?" Izuru called from the other side of Ichigo's closed front door.

Ichigo had been so lost in his musings that he hadn't even noticed the other man's approach. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet, knowing his work wouldn't wait for his heart to heal. As he reached for Zangetsu, he called, "Just a sec, Izuru."

* * *

**"Orihime! What** a welcome surprise!" Isshin Kurosaki exclaimed when he pulled open the door one afternoon. "Please, come in," he added, a broad grin curving his lips as he stepped aside to make room for her.

Orihime smiled softly. "Thank you. I'm so sorry if you're busy. I was…hoping to talk to you for a minute?"

Isshin closed the door after she'd entered, and gestured down the hall toward the living room. "I'm not busy at all! Please, come in and make yourself comfortable! Can I get you anything? We have tea…."

They were in the living room by the time Isshin was done, and a sheepish smile curved her lips. "Tea sounds delicious, but please don't make it just for me."

"Nonsense!" Isshin cried, turning towards the kitchen. "What kind of host would I be if I didn't make my guest tea? You just sit down and get comfy, I'll be right back!"

Orihime sat, as instructed, and waited for Isshin to return. While she was waiting, she looked around.

It had been nearly two months since she'd been in the Kurosaki household, though it felt like so much longer. In some ways it was exactly as she remembered it, but in other ways it felt like a brand-new house. _I guess…that's what happens when you lose an integral member of the family…it's been so long since Sora died, I don't even remember what the apartment used to be like._

Isshin returned shortly with a steaming mug of tea and held it out to her. "Careful, it's still hot," he said with a smile.

Orihime returned the smile and took the mug carefully. "Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki," she said politely.

The elder Kurosaki scoffed and sank into a chair opposite her. With a nonchalant wave of his hand, he said, "Don't worry about being so formal, Orihime! Now, tell me, what brings you by?"

Shifting self-consciously now, Orihime took a tentative sip of her tea (which was still too hot to drink), before setting it down on the table and taking a deep breath. "Well," she began slowly, not at all sure how her generous host would take what she had to say. "I, um…I'm going to be leaving in about a week…for the Soul Society. And I was wondering if perhaps there was anything you'd like for me to bring…for…Ichigo." It was still hard for her to say his name, but she was proud of herself for not stuttering.

Isshin nodded thoughtfully, his playful demeanor gone for the moment. "I already knew about your upcoming trip," he admitted. There were no traces of any negative feelings in his eyes; and, in fact, a faint smile was beginning to curve his lips again. "To tell you the truth, I was glad to hear it. I'd heard you weren't doing too well – and trust me, I can imagine how hard it was – and, more to the point, I know my son will be glad to have you around."

He paused, making sure to hold her gaze, and added, "As for your other reason for coming by: I'm so touched that you thought to ask!" Isshin jumped to his feet and hurriedly said, "You just wait here, and drink your tea, and I'll be right back!"

Orihime had no idea what to say or do as she watched him practically leap up the stairs. So she told her muscles to relax (he had already known, and he wasn't upset), and she lifted the mug to her lips again. It had cooled enough to drink, and she quickly discovered he had prepared one of her favorite flavors, so she took a large gulp.

Isshin returned only a couple of minutes later, with a small duffle in one hand. He held it up as he said, "I was actually going to ask if you or Yoruichi would be willing to take this over. It's nothing much, just a few things I think he'd like to have that I forgot about when Rukia was over. But it would mean a lot to me if you'd see that he gets it."

Smiling brightly, Orihime nodded. "Of course! I will deliver it to him myself when I get there!"

He set the duffle beside her on the couch and re-claimed his seat. "You're an amazing young woman, Orihime," he declared suddenly. "And, in case I don't get the chance to say this before you leave, I wish you luck."

Feeling a faint flush rise to her cheeks, Orihime stuttered, "L-luck?"

He was grinning cheekily now. "Getting through that thick head of his, of course!"

Orihime flushed brighter and nearly dropped her tea. So distracted was she by his words that she failed to realize, until it was too late, that he had promptly turned to his newly-back-from-school daughters and told them that she was staying for dinner.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ I hope you understand, I just _**had**_ to have a little bit of Isshin-humor in this story somewhere…LOL Anyway, the plot is developing nicely here (as you can clearly tell), and I hope you enjoyed it! Please drop me a review, and don't forget to come back for chapter ten!


	11. Final Farewell

_**A/N:**_ Hello again! Yes, that's right, chapter ten is finally here! LOL I don't have much to say, other than that more progress is definitely forth-coming (which was probably kind o' obvious :P). So, please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, nothing has changed since the last chapter.

**After Life**

**Chapter 10: Final Farewell**

**Everything was** set for Orihime's move to Soul Society, and now all that was left was the move itself. The date was fast approaching, and with each new day, Orihime got a little bit more excited. She planned to leave on the fourth day after graduation.

So on the morning of graduation, she was so excited that she woke herself up over half an hour early, and she opted to use the extra time to make herself a fancy breakfast.

When she was done eating, she took a relaxing bath before wrapping herself in her robe and moving to kneel before the shrine.

"Good morning!" she greeted the photos. "I'm so excited this morning; graduation's finally here! It's going to be a long day, but I'm sure it'll be worth it. Uryuu's even going to be giving a speech!"

She paused, and her smile softened, becoming dimmed ever-so-slightly by sadness. Focusing her gaze on Ichigo's picture, she said, "Ichigo…heh, it's getting a little easier to say your name now…. Anyway, I-I'm really sorry you aren't able to be here today…but, then again, you never really liked big celebrations and large crowds very much, did you? Although, I'm sure you would still have liked to be here. And we all miss you."

Her smile turned bright again and she added, "But I'll do my best to enjoy today for the both of us!"

With a few final words, directed to the both of them, Orihime pushed herself to her feet and headed for her room. She still had to get properly dressed, and she had to be at the school earlier than usual, as she had volunteered to help set up.

* * *

**Ichigo was** sorely confused. He was absolutely sure that something was going on, but he had no idea what it could be.

Yoruichi had been by again the day before – it was the fourth time she'd been to talk to Yamamoto in as many weeks, and that was only from what he was aware of – and when she had left, she had been grinning like a Cheshire cat. She still wouldn't tell him what it was that kept bringing her back.

_Still,_ he supposed as he signed another paper, _I'm sure she'd tell me if it was something important. Maybe I'm making too big a deal out of it._

The feeling still nagged at him, unappeased by his rationale, but he did what he could to ignore it. Even if it was something important, he couldn't do anything about it if he didn't _**know**_ anything about it.

Soft knocking sounded at his door, dragging him from his thoughts. "May I come in, Captain Kurosaki?" a vaguely familiar female voice called from the other side.

Setting down his pen, Ichigo replied, "Yeah."

The door slid open, revealing Nanao Ise, who adjusted her glasses quickly as she stepped into the room. A slim envelope was tucked beneath one arm. "I'm sorry to bother you, sir," she said politely as she approached his desk.

"You're not," Ichigo assured her, quirking an orange eyebrow. "What've you got?"

Extracting the folder, Nanao held it up and said, "This is actually for Lieutenant Kira. But I do have a message for you from Captain Kyouraku."

Ichigo nodded vaguely. "Of course you do. Shoot."

Nanao sighed as if aggravated by the message she was about to convey (which was certainly not out of the question, given her Captain's eccentricities), and said, "He's invited you to join him and Captain Ukitake tonight at the tavern. He says if you decide to come, they'll be there by eight o'clock."

Reaching up to rub one of his temples, Ichigo asked, "And, in your opinion, if I go, is he gonna shove a bottle of sake down my throat?"

"I wouldn't think so," Nanao replied, turning to deposit the envelope on Izuru's desk. "But I'm sure he'll do everything short of _**beg**_ to get you to drink at least one cup."

"I thought you'd say something like that," Ichigo grumbled, leaning back in his chair. _Of course, it'll give me something to do for a few hours tonight._ "Alright, when you see him next, let him know I'll probably show."

Nanao nodded. "I will. Thank you, Captain Kurosaki. If you'll excuse me."

She left without another word, and Ichigo turned his attention back to the papers on his desk even as his door slid shut again.

He knew today was what would have – should have – been his graduation day, and that detail was making it especially hard for him to push aside the almost-constant sense of nostalgia he lived with. He'd never been big on ceremonies, but graduation had a purpose, and he had actually been looking forward to it.

So he was definitely in the mood to have a few extra hours of his time occupied by someone other than himself. Even if it meant dealing with a drunk Shunsui Kyouraku.

* * *

**Orihime had** been right; the day had been incredibly busy. From the moment she'd arrived at school, she met up with Uryuu and several others and together they set up for graduation. Then they all split up to get themselves ready, and in no time the ceremony was in full swing.

Uryuu gave his speech before the names were called, and he did so flawlessly, as he looked out over their audience.

A handful of others gave speeches as well, and before the ceremony was over, the principle called everyone's attention one last time.

"Before we go," he said, "as much as I hate to dampen a day as significant as this, I feel it's important that we take a moment to remember the students who could not be with us today. We lost two students from this graduating class before they had the opportunity to truly begin their lives. So I would like to ask you all, parents and graduates alike, to remember your fallen classmates with love."

Uryuu, ever prepared, dipped a hand inside a hidden pocket and extracted a tissue, discreetly handing it over to Orihime as the principle spoke. Orihime took it gratefully, murmuring her gratitude as she lifted it to her eyes.

"…and Ichigo Kurosaki," the older man continued, oblivious to their exchange, "who was tragically struck down by a drunk driver only a little over two months ago. May they rest in peace."

After the moment passed, the principle congratulated the graduates and, just like that, the ceremony was over.

The students surged forward, rushing to meet family and friends and take pictures. Orihime and Tatsuki hugged before the champion disappeared in the crowd, off to find her own family. She wasn't overly surprised when Chad stepped up behind her, but she was a bit surprised when Uryuu remained at her side.

"Uryuu?" she asked with a slight head-tilt.

Adjusting his glasses, he replied, "Ryuuken's not here. And I most certainly wouldn't go running to him if he were."

Orihime laughed softly, knowing the strange relationship between the parent-child Quincies was one she would probably never understand.

As they moved through the crowd at a casual pace, they were surprised to hear a familiar voice call out to them, almost in a sing-song.

"Oh Orihime! Chad, Uryuu! Over here!" The voice belonged to Kisuke Urahara.

When they looked over, they saw the shop-owner waving his fan over his head and grinning broadly. Standing with him were Yoruichi, Tessai, Shinji, and Isshin.

The group automatically adjusted their course, each rather confused. "What are they doing here?" Uryuu asked quietly.

Chad only shrugged in response.

"Do you think they came to congratulate us?" Orihime mused.

They were standing in front of their unexpected visitors before they could discuss the possibilities further.

"Congratulations, kids!" Isshin bellowed as soon as they came to a stop. He was grinning crookedly and looked genuinely proud of them. A single tear shone in his eyes, but he wiped it away before it could escape, and said, "We didn't want you thinking no one around here was proud of you, so here we are! We'll be your family today!"

"Yes, that's right," Kisuke seconded. "We just thought we'd come out to share your special day."

"Thank you so much," Orihime said with a smile, clasping her hands together and bowing. "It was very nice of you to come all this way for us!"

"Don't be silly, Orihime!" Shinji cried dramatically, moving forward and giving the girl an exaggerated hug. "Why _**wouldn't**_ we want to come cheer you on!"

Scowling at the Vizard's behavior, Uryuu commented, "You know there isn't actually anything to 'cheer' anyone 'on' for, Shinji."

Releasing Orihime with a grin, Shinji shrugged and said, "Details, details! You should learn to take life a little more lightly, Uryuu."

Before Uryuu could retort, Tessai spoke up. "We really are so proud of all of you; we'd love it if you could come back to the shop. We've prepared a special dinner for you!"

Excitement shone in Orihime's eyes and she clapped her hands. "Oh, I'd love that, Mr. Tessai!"

"That would be nice," Chad agreed, inclining his head slightly.

Uryuu reluctantly agreed upon seeing that his friends were going, and soon the group was headed toward Urahara's shop.

* * *

**The day** after graduation, Orihime worked her final shift at the bakery. When her work day was done, she gave her manager a hug and tearfully wished him well, lying and saying that she hoped to come back the following summer. He wished her luck as well, and sent her off with a gift-basket of fresh goodies.

After she'd gone home to change and clean up, Orihime decided she wanted to share her treats. She had already decided she wanted to thank several people before leaving, and the gift-basket seemed like a sign. So she slipped into her sandals, grabbed the basket, and let herself out of her apartment.

It was early evening, so she hoped she wouldn't be interrupting, but she bravely walked toward the warehouse anyway.

Soon she stood before it and, taking a deep breath, she slipped again inside the barrier.

The Vizards were watching, waiting for her, when she descended the steps. With eight pairs of eyes on her, she suddenly felt very self-conscious. Lifting one hand to scratch the back of her head, she said, "Um, hi, guys!"

Hiyori crossed her arms. "What're ya doing just droppin' in on us?"

Shinji rapped his knuckles on her head. "Shut up, Hiyori. Orihime can come visit us anytime she likes!"

Ignoring them both, Hachi looked to Orihime again. "What brings you by, Orihime?"

"Yeah," Mashiro added, suddenly popping up beside the healer. "And what's in the basket? It smells yummy!"

"Um, well," Orihime said, dropping her raised hand back to the handle. "I really wanted to thank you all…for letting me stay here that one afternoon. And, I know you've been watching sometimes, and I wanted to thank you for that as well. So, I brought pastries."

Shinji scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "So you noticed that, huh? Well, you certainly don't need to thank us for something you never asked for, but…we'd be glad to help you eat the pastries."

With a heavy sigh, Hiyori let her arms fall to her sides and she said, "Yeah, alright, get down here already."

Orihime smiled brightly and, with Mashiro following closely, quickly descended the final few steps.

By the time the basket was empty it was dark outside, and again Shinji insisted on walking her home. As they walked, he told her that they all wished her well, and she thanked him once more for everything he and his friends had done for her.

Again Shinji scoffed, waving it off as he said, "For the last time, you really don't need to thank us! But, since this is the last time we'll have this conversation…_**you're welcome**_, alright?"

Orihime smiled up at him. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the sudden arrival of a hollow.

The sky tore open almost right on top of them, and Shinji cursed as he grabbed Orihime and leapt backwards to keep them out of its reach. The hollow that climbed out was large, and awkwardly disproportionate. It roared loudly as it focused its attention on them.

"Good reflexes," it taunted as it slowly lumbered forward.

Shinji glared at the hollow. "This is a joke, right? You're not really coming after _**me**_, are you?" As he spoke, he took a single step forward, subsequently putting Orihime slightly behind him.

Orihime stared at the hollow with wide eyes. She was sure, with Shinji right there, she'd be fine; but this was the first time she'd run across a hollow since the incident that had shocked her into withdrawing from the world. And she didn't want Shinji to have to fight, when all he'd offered to do was walk her home.

"No," the hollow said with an echoing laugh. "I don't like eating men. It's the woman I want."

"Well," Shinji said lowly, "that could still be a problem."

The hollow took another step forward, but its next words were cut off by the arrival of a new addition.

"It's alright," the Soul Reaper declared as he landed between Shinji and the hollow, his back to Shinji and his hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou. "I can handle him."

Shinji tilted his head to the side, causing his hat to shift slightly. "Ah, so you're the new guy, huh? Well, you'll have to forgive me, but I'm gonna have to hold off on believing you until I see it for myself."

Quietly, Orihime asked, "What happened to the last one?"

"Not sure," Shinji admitted with a shrug. "He just stopped showin' up one day, and this guy got here a couple hours later."

The Soul Reaper in question ignored their conversation as he leapt into the air and drew his weapon. He didn't bother releasing his shikai as he swiftly sliced through the hollow's mask. By the time he'd landed, the hollow was gone.

Turning his attention to Shinji and Orihime, he sheathed his sword as he asked, "Are you both alright?"

"I'm insulted you'd even ask," Shinji replied.

Stepping up beside him, Orihime smiled and nodded. "Yes, we're fine. Thank you for your help."

"It's what I'm here for, Miss Inoue," the Soul Reaper replied with a polite nod.

"You know my name?" Orihime asked with wide eyes. She was sure she'd never met this man before.

"Of course," the Soul Reaper said. "Captain Kurosaki insisted I learn all of your names and faces, should the information ever become necessary, so it was one of the first things I did."

"I-Ichigo…?" Orihime mumbled, caught off guard by the casual mention of him.

Shinji seemed to have caught the unspoken explanation as he loudly declared, "Oh! So it was Ichigo who sent you here, was it? Well, that explains why you seem to be half-decent. Do me a favor, will ya? Next time you report in, tell him I approve."

"Uh, alright," the Soul Reaper replied slowly. "I'll be sure to do that, Mr. Hirako. Now if you'll excuse me, I should get back to patrol. Have a good night." He flash-stepped away before any more questions could be directed at him.

"Well, that was interesting," Shinji said. "How 'bout we get you home now?"

* * *

**She spent** the entire next day with Tatsuki, Uryuu, and Chad. The three of them wandered the town and enjoyed each other's company, doing whatever they felt like. They went to Orihime's favorite restaurant for dinner, and they all walked her home when the day was over.

The day had been bittersweet for Orihime (and probably for the others as well, though they never said anything). She was sad that she'd be leaving them in just a couple of days, but she was thrilled because in forty-eight hours, she would finally be in Soul Society. It went without saying, she was sure, that she could hardly wait to see Ichigo.

The third day after graduation, Orihime spent a lot of time wrapping up final loose ends and saying goodbye to her other friends. Chizuru was the only one, of her school friends, who knew the truth about the situation, and so Chizuru got the longest of the day's farewells.

When she was done with that, she spent a couple of hours going through her things and deciding which ones she would bring with her. Kisuke had told her that she couldn't, of course, bring all of her things. But she was allowed to bring a suitcase-full.

The first things she discarded were the obvious: her cell phone, and pretty much everything else with batteries and the like that would be out of place on the other side. She knew they had electricity, but she wasn't going to take advantage of that to bring things she could live without, like her blow-dryer. Although she would certainly miss her music.

So she put her fancy kimono in the suitcase (there was no sense in going without it when it would fit right in), along with a couple of changes of clothes to sustain her until she could go shopping. She brought money, as Yoruichi had mentioned something about converting her money, and she thought it would be the least she could do to support herself as best she could.

After that she paused, trying to determine what else she wanted. Remembering the last time she'd seen Rukia, she decided she'd allow herself one photo album of carefully-picked pictures to remember everyone by. But she just as quickly decided that choosing the pictures was a good activity to share, so she called Tatsuki and asked her to come over.

While she was waiting for her best friend to arrive, she went into the living room and took out her brother's picture. That was the one picture she was absolutely sure she'd take with her.

Tatsuki showed up about half an hour later, with a photo album of her own to add to Orihime's options, and together the two girls spent several hours carefully filling the album Orihime would take with her.

* * *

**Orihime was** ready to go the following day. And it was déjà vu all over again as she met up with everyone at the front of Urahara's shop.

Tatsuki, Uryuu, Chad, Keigo, Chizuru, Mizuiro, and even Isshin had shown up to see her off. Together they all moved inside, quickly finding themselves down in the subterranean training ground and standing before the gate to Soul Society.

She deposited her medium-sized bag and the small duffel she had been given by Isshin on the ground beside the gate before turning to her friends.

"I…I want to thank you all for everything you've done for me," Orihime said, tears pooling behind her eyes. "I'm really going to miss you all."

"We'll miss you, too, Orihime," Tatsuki said honestly, not bothering to hide her tears. She stepped up to her best friend and pulled her into a tight hug. "But we'll be okay."

"You had better," Orihime replied, returning the hug.

Tatsuki stepped back and smiled at her. "You just promise to be happy on the other side, alright?"

Orihime nodded sharply. "I will!"

Chizuru sniffed loudly and cried, "You better give me another hug before you go!"

With a teary laugh, Orihime obliged and moved to hug her friend. When Chizuru released her, Orihime moved and hugged Uryuu tightly. She pulled Chad into a hug next before stepping back and facing the both of them.

"You two have been really good to me," Orihime said. "I just want you to know…thanks to you, I realized I don't miss Sora as much as I used to. You filled that void for me, and I can never repay that."

"Orihime," Uryuu said, eyes wide. He smiled faintly then and added, "We were glad to do it."

"Mm," Chad echoed. "Just take care of yourself, Orihime."

"I will, I promise," Orihime said softly.

She turned, then, and bade farewell to Keigo and Mizuiro, who both wished her luck. When she stepped back from them, she was pulled into an embrace by Isshin, who cried a little and said, "Good luck, Orihime! And don't take any attitude from that hard-headed son of mine! A sharp kick to the head always gets his attention, you'd do well to remember that!"

"He's right, Orihime," Tatsuki added with a laugh.

"Oh, I could never do something like that!" Orihime replied, eyes wide.

They all laughed and Isshin released her, stepping back. Seeming strangely serious, he said gently, "Thank you."

She was thoroughly perplexed by his words, but couldn't voice her curiosity, as Kisuke chose that moment to speak. "It's time, Orihime. And please don't forget about us; not that you could!"

Laughing faintly, Orihime smiled at the shop-owner and the group gathered behind him. "I won't, I promise! And I'm sure I'll see you again someday!"

Yoruichi moved and picked up the two cases Orihime was bringing, slinging them both over her shoulder. "Are you ready?" she asked even as the gate opened up behind her.

"Yes," Orihime said with a curt nod.

Grinning, Yoruichi replied, "Good, 'cause I can't wait to see the look on Ichigo's face when he sees you."

Orihime paused at the comment. Head tilting to the side, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Behind them, Isshin said, "You never told him she was coming, did you?"

"Wh-what?" Orihime stuttered, eyes wide.

Yoruichi's grin broadened as she looked over her shoulder at the group. "Of course not. What would be the fun in that?"

Orihime wasn't sure what to say to that, so she followed the Flash Goddess silently, thinking only to wave goodbye to her friends one more time as they stepped into the senkaimon.

Then the gate closed behind them, and they were running. _Ichigo. I'll see you soon._

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Woohoo! We're getting there! Ahem, sorry, I guess I'm just happy to be past all that sadness…(yes, I know it was all my fault). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you read the next one!


	12. Opposite of Goodbye

_**A/N:**_ I'll keep it short and sweet this time: I have nothing new to say (again), so let's go read the chapter, shall we? Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing associated with Bleach belongs to me. Ab-so-lute-ly nothing.

**After Life**

**Chapter 11: Opposite of Goodbye**

**"I can't** believe you fell asleep!" Rukia exclaimed as she, Renji, and Rangiku raced to the gates of the senkaimon. Orihime was due to arrive soon, and if they didn't hurry, they'd be late.

Renji sighed, not for the first time, and said, "I'm sorry, alright? I was tired, and I wasn't doing anything!"

"Gee," Rangiku teased from his other side. "You make being a Captain sound so boring, and yet _**my**_ Captain makes it sound so busy and special. I'm starting to think I don't ever want to be promoted."

"There is a lot of busy-work involved in being Captain," Rukia assured her colleague with a grin. "But Renji sees his stack of papers as a pillow."

"I do not!" Renji defended as Rangiku laughed. "I just don't see the point in sitting down and taking care of them _**one at a time**_; I'd rather wait until there's a big stack, and _**then**_ just plow through them!"

"Whatever works for you," Rukia teased.

As they burst past the final tree-line the trio slowed slightly, before coming to a complete stop beside Juushirou Ukitake.

Ukitake smiled at them as they arrived. "I was starting to think you weren't going to make it. They should be here any minute now."

"We're sorry, Captain Ukitake," Rukia apologized as she caught her breath. Cutting an annoyed glare up at her new Captain, she added, "_**Someone**_ fell asleep."

Renji smacked the heel of his right palm against his forehead. "I _**apologized**_ already!"

Juushirou chuckled and held one hand up in a pacifying gesture. "It's alright; you made it on time, after all."

"They've arrived, sir!" one of the guards declared as the gates began to swing open.

Together the four Soul Reapers stood back, standing side-by-side, and waited patiently for their friend to step through.

Yoruichi leapt out first, landing gracefully, both bags still slung over her shoulder. Orihime followed her closely, her entrance much less dramatic, and she came to a stop as Yoruichi pushed to her feet once more.

"Hey," Yoruichi said by way of greeting as she grinned at the group.

Orihime's eyes watered at the sight of the group standing before them. It had been long enough since she had seen Rukia, but it had been even longer since she'd seen Renji or Rangiku. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth to keep the tears at bay, she said, "It's so good to see all of you!"

Juushirou smiled kindly. "It's good to see you as well, Orihime. Welcome back to Soul Society."

"Orihime!" Rangiku cried, breaking from the line to rush forward and embrace her friend. She pulled the younger woman into a tight hug and exclaimed, "It's so good to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Rangiku!" Orihime replied honestly, returning the hug. After a moment, her arms loosened and she managed, "R-Rangiku, I can't breathe!"

"Oh!" Rangiku said, releasing Orihime and stepping back. "Sorry, Orihime! I'm just so happy to see you!"

"We all are," Rukia added, a gentle smile on her face, as she stepped up for her own hug. When she pulled back, she added, "I've been so worried about you, Orihime. I'm glad to see you're still smiling."

Orihime flushed self-consciously. "You really didn't need to worry about me! But, um, thank you, Rukia." Her eyes widened slightly and she turned to Renji then, and added, "Oh, and congratulations, Renji!"

"Huh?" Renji asked intelligently, before realizing she meant his promotion, and adding, "Oh, thanks, Orihime."

Rukia moved over to her Captain and shoved her elbow into his ribcage. "It's good to see her, _**right**_?"

Renji grunted at the unwelcome attack, resting a hand over his sore chest as he replied, "Of course it is! I wouldn't have come all this damn way if I didn't want to see her!"

Orihime laughed softly at their banter. _It's good to see that not everything has changed._

Yoruichi turned to Orihime and set the two duffels on the ground in front of her. "I'm gonna head off to take care of a couple things. I'll see you around, Orihime." With a wink, she added, "Have fun."

The healer just stared at the open space that Yoruichi had occupied a moment earlier. Her face heated slowly as the older woman's implications sunk in.

"Don't let her rattle you," Rukia said, dropping a hand on her shoulder gently. "Now come on, let's get off this hill and get you settled a little."

"Oh, right!" Orihime said, re-focusing and reaching for the bags.

Renji beat her to it, wrapping a hand around both sets of straps and hauling them up effortlessly. When she looked up at him, he grinned and said, "You'll be staying in Squad Five's barracks until Ichigo gets it together and figures out a more permanent place for you. Hope that's alright; we just assumed you'd be okay with it all."

"That's fine!" Orihime assured him brightly. "Thank you so much for doing all of this for me!" Turning her attention to Juushirou, who was walking with them as they headed to the stairs, she added, "Could you please tell the Head Captain that I said 'thank you', too? I'm sure you'll talk to him before I will…unless I'm supposed to go see him right away, I hadn't thought of that…."

Juushirou smiled and shook his head. "The Head Captain hasn't requested an audience with you just yet – at least not that I'm aware of. But I'd be happy to pass the message along."

* * *

**Rangiku had** to leave them as they passed Squad Ten's barracks, claiming she'd remembered something she hadn't gotten done yet, but she promised to see Orihime 'very soon'. Juushirou accompanied them as far as Squad Five, before taking his leave as well. So it was only Renji and Rukia who escorted Orihime all the way to her temporary quarters.

"This is where you'll stay while you're with us," Rukia said as she slid the door open for Orihime.

They hadn't been able to procure an elaborate room for her (those were typically reserved for only the highest-ranked officers), but it was an adequate room. Especially since no one believed she'd be there very long, anyway. And Orihime wasn't at all bothered by the simplicity of her rooms as she stepped inside and looked around.

Renji and Rukia followed, and Renji deposited the two bags beside the sitting cushions that were against the far wall. "Did you want to take a little time to adjust first?" he asked, crossing his arms in his sleeves.

Orihime turned around to face them and shook her head. "No, if…if he's not busy, I'd really like to see him."

Giving her friend a pointed look, Rukia said, "Orihime, Ichigo is absolutely not too busy to see you. Of course we'll take you to him."

A timid, but genuine, smile curved Orihime's lips. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's go, then," Renji declared, moving toward the door once more.

Rukia turned to follow him, and Orihime did the same, before pausing and turning back to grab the smaller duffel. When Rukia gave her a curious look, Orihime said, "It's actually for Ichigo…his dad asked me to bring it for him."

With a slight shake of her head, Rukia smiled and said, "You're too thoughtful sometimes, Orihime."

As Orihime tried to argue Rukia's declaration, the trio moved down the hall, on their way to Squad Three's barracks.

Rukia and Renji couldn't wait to see Ichigo's face when they arrived.

* * *

**Ichigo shook** his head, mentally berating himself, as turned his gaze away from his closed office door. Izuru had just left, claiming he had a couple of errands to run. And it certainly wasn't unusual for Izuru to be busy running errands, but for some reason Ichigo had found his Lieutenant's behavior slightly suspicious. After all, Izuru had only returned to the office from running other errands less than half an hour before.

_Maybe he forgot one,_ Ichigo told himself. It was certainly possible; he swore the blond man was busier than he was most days.

With an inaudible sigh, he forced his attention back to the report in front of him. He was not in the mood to read a ten-page list of his squad's activities. _You'd think, since I'm the Captain, that maybe I'd already have a half-decent idea of this stuff, right? So why the hell do I have to read about it once a month?_

"_**You could rebel and just **_not_** read it."**_

Lifting a hand to rub the bridge of his nose, Ichigo directed a glare at his hollow. _"Why the hell did you wake up this time?"_

"_**Wouldn't you like to know,"**_ his hollow teased. _**"Maybe I just enjoy bugging the crap out of you, King."**_

"_I don't doubt it,"_ Ichigo returned. Hoping his hollow would leave him alone, he attempted – again – to focus on the report.

He had managed to get to the top of the third page when a sharp knock at the door startled him. Before he could react, Renji's voice hollered through, "Delivery!" and the door slid open.

Ichigo was prepared for another of Renji's visits, perhaps another wild story that involved too much alcohol and short tempers, or even something more serious (though probably not work-related). But he was not prepared for Orihime Inoue.

Rukia stuck her head around the auburn-haired woman, who was standing still as a statue in the doorway, and with a grin asked, "You can keep her for a while, can't you?"

"What are you waiting for? Go in already," Renji added from where he stood behind Orihime. He must have given her a light shove, because suddenly Orihime was stumbling forward, into the office. He looked past her, to Ichigo (who was wide-eyed and seemingly speechless), and said, "We'll let her tell you what's going on. See you in a while."

The office door slid shut solidly a heartbeat later.

Silence reigned for a moment as they both searched for the words to say, their wide eyes locked on each other.

Orihime swallowed noticeably and quickly dropped her gaze to the floor when she realized she was staring. She hadn't anticipated being so flustered when she finally saw him again, and knowing that he hadn't been expecting her only added to her muddled mental state now. What was the appropriate way to react in this situation?

When Orihime's eyes broke from his stare, Ichigo finally managed to shake off the shell-shock he felt at seeing her again. He pushed to his feet and half-choked, "O-Orihime…?"

She lifted her eyes, slowly, to his once more as his brain finally began functioning again. No matter how happy he was (and he was, or at least he really wanted to be) to see her again, he was sure nothing good could have brought her to him. Taking note of the duffel bag in her hands (which looked vaguely familiar), he asked, "Is everything alright? What happened?"

It wasn't until she pulled her lower lip between her teeth that he realized her lips had been trembling faintly, and unshed tears shone in her eyes.

"I-Ichigo!" she cried, finally finding her voice. Without thinking, she dropped the duffel and ran to him as her tears escaped. She kept herself from outright hugging him, instead curling her fingers into his new haori and dropping her forehead against his shoulder. After so long without him, and so long of struggling to learn to live with only his memory, she had no words for the relief and joy that coursed through her now.

She was finally home again. No matter what happened next, so long as she could stay somewhere nearby, she knew she'd be alright.

Eyes slightly wide, and face uncharacteristically pink, Ichigo lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around her shoulders. Whatever had sent her running all the way to Soul Society – to him – he couldn't imagine, but he wasn't going to pretend he wasn't alright with holding her. _So whatever it is,_ he told himself, _I'll kill it later._

After a minute he was able to remind himself that he hadn't even ascertained (for sure) that she was unharmed, and so he loosened his hold on her, pulling back just a little. "Orihime," he said again, his voice soft and careful. "Are you alright?"

Orihime sniffled, reining in the rest of her tears, and released his haori to wipe at her face with one hand. She took a full step back, to give him his space, and smiled apologetically. "Y-yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just…I really missed you, Ichigo."

Realizing her tears had not been because of any injuries or pain, he offered her a faint, crooked smile. "It's alright," he assured her. "I've…I've missed you, too, Orihime." He knew his face heated up all over again when he admitted it, but he hoped she'd write it off as him merely being uncomfortable talking about that sort of thing.

Her smile brightened, and it occurred to him that he hadn't really realized how much he had missed that smile. She hadn't been able to offer it to him before he'd left, and he was strangely comforted to see it again.

At the same time, though, her actions – not to mention her presence – were beginning to confuse him. His trademark scowl settling into place, he asked, "Can you tell me what happened? Why are you here in Soul Society?"

Orihime's eyes widened when she realized he was still under the impression that something was wrong. "Oh! I'm sorry!" And then she realized she didn't know how to tell _**him**_ why she was there. But she knew she had to.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "First, I promise, there's nothing wrong or anything. Everyone's doing fine. I mean, as fine as you can expect, anyway. And they all wanted me to say 'hi' for them. Oh!" She spun around, remembering something mid-ramble, and picked up the duffel she'd dropped earlier.

She turned around again and held it out for him. "This is for you! I don't have any idea what's in it, of course, but your dad said they were some things he thought you might like to have, that he forgot about when Rukia was there before. I promised him I'd hand-deliver it to you!"

His lips tilted up into another faint smile as he took the proffered bag from her hands. "Thanks, Orihime." He turned as he spoke, to deposit the bag lightly beside his desk, intending to go through the contents later. "When you get back, please tell him I said thank you."

Orihime shuffled her feet, subconsciously twisting her pink floral skirt in her hands. She was glad his back was partially turned as she mumbled, "Well, um, actually…I'm not…going back."

Ichigo spun around so quickly that he almost made himself dizzy. His eyes were wide again, and somewhere in his subconscious, he felt his hollow stir faintly. "What do you mean you're not going back?" he asked slowly.

She swallowed and her eyes dropped from his. This was the part she was most afraid of; she had no idea how he'd react to her plan. Her voice was soft as she replied, "That's why I'm here. I-I'm staying in Soul Society. Mr. Urahara and Miss Yoruichi have been setting everything up for me with the Head Captain…this-this is 'home' now."

It was Ichigo's turn to swallow as he forced himself to take a moment and digest her words. _She's…staying. Orihime is going to…but, why did she decide to do something like this? And why the hell would Old Man Yamamoto _**let**_ her?_ It was the last part that concerned him. He couldn't imagine the strict Head Captain allowing something so unusual without a reason.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo prayed his voice would be stable as he asked, "Orihime…why would you even consider doing something so drastic? You said everyone's okay, so why…?"

Orihime bit back her sigh. She had known he would want to know the reason, but she had foolishly hoped that he wouldn't ask. They both knew she couldn't lie to him, and since he'd asked so directly…she would have to tell him.

"E-everyone _**is**_ okay. It's just…I…I _**wasn't**_ alright, for most of the time that-that you've been…." She trailed off, reaching up to wipe away a stray tear, and shook her head slightly.

"Let me start over," she said as her hand returned to her side. "I had to make a decision, and, even though I know I'll really miss Tatsuki, and Uryuu, and Chad, and the others I realized that I won't miss them…as much as I missed you."

"But you're…you're giving up _**everything**_," Ichigo argued, unable to process the possibility that she could mean that the way it had sounded. "And what did you mean when you said you weren't alright?"

Orihime shook her head faintly. "I'm not really giving up anything, and I know that sounds horrible, but I-I just wasn't functioning before. All I could feel was-was _**pain**_, and I – I didn't mean to, but I – I shut myself off from everyone. If I had stayed, I know I wouldn't have gotten any better. But _**here**_ I…I can live again." The last part was said so softly that it just barely reached his ears.

A million thoughts ran across Ichigo's mind at her words (not all of which were provided by his own subconscious). He hated – absolutely loathed – the idea of her in so much pain that she, of all people, could find herself so shut off. And then there were the other things she'd said. It sounded so much like she just might reciprocate his own feelings, but he wasn't sure he could make that assumption.

"_**You're a real moron, King. She just admitted to giving up her entire **_world_** for us, and you can't at least assume that means you have a chance? If you're gonna stand there like an idiot, then at least let me take over – **_I'll _**give the Queen what she needs."**_

Ichigo hated to admit it (and he would never actually vocalize it), but his hollow had a point. From her own admission, Orihime had left her life behind to be closer to him. That had to mean he had a chance, right?

Her soft voice reminded him that he hadn't spoken since she had stopped, as she asked quietly, "Ichigo…are you mad at me?"

Eyes focusing, he told his brain to shut up and he shook his head as he replied, "No, Orihime; of course not." He reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "I just don't really know what to say…." But then he realized that that wasn't entirely true.

His arm dropped to his side, and he stepped up to her, staring into her eyes as they widened slightly in surprise. Deliberately, he reached up and cupped the side of her face with one large hand. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his calloused fingers. "Orihime," he said gently. "I'm so sorry – that I put you in a position to have to make a choice like this, and that I could be responsible in any way for that kind of pain."

Her breath hitched slightly at his words, and her face (which was already pink) flushed brighter. A single tear broke free from her eyes. _Oh…I missed him so much…._ She opened her mouth to respond, but her words tangled up on her tongue when his thumb lightly grazed over her cheek, wiping away the runaway tear.

"Don't cry, Orihime," Ichigo said softly, something flickering across his intense brown eyes that had her already-hyperactive heart racing even faster. He seemed to see something in her eyes as well, because his jaw tensed and he said, "But there is one more thing I need to know."

She didn't trust her voice, so she did her best to convey her curiosity with her eyes. He seemed to get the message, because he didn't wait for long before continuing.

"I need to know," he began, "why you chose me over everyone else…"

Orihime smiled, twisting her hands into her skirt to keep from reaching out to him, though she couldn't quite contain the fear that lingered in the back of her mind. Sucking in a breath through her nose, she forced her lips to part again, and was surprised at how easily the words slipped off her tongue.

"I chose you…because I love you. I'll always choose you, Ichigo."

His eyes widened at her whispered confession. His first instinct was to believe he'd misheard her, but he stopped himself. He couldn't really ignore all the signs, especially now.

For the first time since his death, true, non-bittersweet, happiness coursed through him. It was a strange feeling (especially since it wasn't a feeling he'd had often even when he'd been human), but he recognized it immediately.

He swallowed heavily, hoping he'd be able to speak clearly, and he smiled faintly as he replied, "I love you, too, Orihime. And as much as I hate the choice you had to make to be standing here with me right now, I have to admit…I'm really, _**really**_ glad you're here."

Tears again swarmed her eyes, and her subsequent smile was bright and easy as her hand finally released her skirt and lifted to cover the hand he still had over her cheek. "This," she said softly, giving his hand a light squeeze. "This makes it all worth it."

Ichigo stared into her eyes for a long moment more, before raising his other hand and framing her face gently. His eyes slipped from hers when her tongue darted out and ran across her lips before retreating from sight.

"Ichigo," she murmured on a breath.

His name on her lips, whispered so softly, stirred something within him, and Ichigo lowered his head slowly. His eyelids drooped, and he saw hers flutter closed a heartbeat before his lips pressed against hers. For a moment, the kiss was tentative, as it was a first for them both.

But a moment later, as his eyes closed fully, Ichigo pressed his lips against hers more firmly, and she responded in kind, leaning into the kiss eagerly.

Her hand left his, and by the time he registered it, both of her arms were winding around his shoulders. The movement pulled her completely against him, and his hands skimmed down, past her shoulders, until his arms could curve around her slim form.

Their lips remained locked, moving against each other instinctively. Then Ichigo parted his lips and pulled her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling it teasingly. Orihime's fingers were suddenly buried in his messy orange hair, and she leaned into him even as she tilted her head and let her tongue dart out to run across his lips.

Ichigo released her lip, his own tongue immediately slipping out to dance with hers as he deepened the kiss. A faint humming escaped from her lips as his tongue trailed across hers, and he tightened his arms around her.

Coming up for air was the farthest thing from their minds when a sudden shout from the hall beyond the office shattered the relative silence.

Orihime jerked, startled at the sudden noise, and pulled away from the kiss reflexively. With wide eyes, she darted a glance at the door, before looking back up at Ichigo in confusion.

Not quite containing the irritated sigh, Ichigo grudgingly released her and stomped toward the door. Another, slightly muffled, shout indicated that the culprits were still nearby.

Throwing the door open, he glared out at the two Soul Reapers in question. They were half-way down the hall, and seemed to be playing tug-of-war over a thin pamphlet. They both froze as soon as they realized that they had drawn the attention – and the anger – of their Captain.

"What the hell's going on out here?" Ichigo demanded harshly.

The two immediately released the pamphlet – letting it fall to the floor uselessly – as they dropped into deep bows. "Nothing, Captain! So sorry to bother you, sir!" they chorused, before leaping to their feet and running off. One of them managed, barely, to remember to scoop up the pamphlet as he ran.

Ichigo growled under his breath and turned around, sliding the door closed a little harder than he needed to. _Note to self: extra meaningless drills for those two morons for a month. No, two months._ When he was done dragging an exasperated hand down his face, his gaze landed on Orihime, who was watching him with concern in her gray eyes.

"Is everything okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he promised, stepping up to her again. He was contemplating leaning in for a second kiss when he realized that there was still at least one important detail he didn't know. "You, uh, said you had this all set up already, so…where are you…living?"

Orihime blinked, re-orienting her brain in order to answer his question. "Oh! Well, right now I have a room in the Squad Five barracks; Rukia and Renji took me there before they brought me here. But it's just temporary…I think they're assuming that you'll, um, ask me to move closer or…something."

"Tch," Ichigo grumbled. "I'm sure as hell not letting you stay over there. I'll find you a place here, or…." He trailed off when he realized what he'd almost suggested. _I'm not even sure this counts as an established relationship yet,_ he lectured himself. _It's way too early for…_**that**_._ But the knowledge didn't stop him from thinking about it; and it certainly didn't stop him from wanting to do it anyway.

Her head tilted faintly, and she asked, "Or what, Ichigo?"

Cheeks heating subtly, he said, "N-nothing, don't worry about it." He leaned forward, resting his hands on her hips, and pressed his lips to her forehead before whispering, "We'll get you a place here."

Orihime smiled, nodding, and admitted, "I'd like that."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ I really really really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it seem like a sort of believable reunion, given the circumstances, and I swear the confession wasn't supposed to show up already but…the story demanded it! LOL Anyway, please review, and keep your eyes peeled for the next one!


	13. New Home

_**A/N:**_ Hello again! Welcome to chapter twelve! I'd like to take a moment to say a gigantic 'thank you!' to all of my reviewers - you guys are amazing, and thanks to you, this is officially my most-reviewed story! :) And now that that's out of the way, all I can say is: let the fluff begin! I hope you enjoy this installment, and as always please forgive minor errors/OOCness….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Not at all. I doubt anyone would even accuse me of it.

**After Life**

**Chapter 12: New Home**

**Lieutenant Izuru** Kira knocked politely before letting himself into the office. He smiled faintly when he saw his Captain sitting on the couch beside Orihime. Zangetsu was still propped against the wall behind Ichigo's desk, just as he had been when Izuru had left a short while before; but now there was an unfamiliar duffel bag sitting on the floor beside that same desk. He assumed it was something Orihime had brought with her.

"I got your message, Captain," Izuru declared as he slid the door shut. "What is it you need?"

Ichigo stood as Izuru entered, and Orihime followed suit, walking behind Ichigo as he stepped around the couch. "Thanks for coming back so fast, Izuru," Ichigo began, reaching back and grabbing Orihime's hand, gently tugging her forward to stand beside him. "You remember Orihime?"

"Of course," Izuru assured him, before shifting his gaze to the woman in question and bowing politely. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Inoue."

Orihime blushed self-consciously as she replied, "It's good to see you again, too, Lieutenant Kira. And you don't have to call me that; Orihime is fine."

"I'll keep that in mind," Izuru said with a faint smile.

"I'm sure you were in on the conspiracy," Ichigo began when they were done, earning Izuru's attention once more. "So I'll get to the point. I don't want Orihime staying in another squad's barracks. Would you mind going through and seeing what rooms we have open?"

Izuru dipped a hand inside his shihakushou and said, "Actually, sir, I took the liberty of looking into that already. I didn't think you would want her elsewhere any longer than necessary." He held out the paper he'd extracted and continued, "This is the list of rooms currently unoccupied. We don't have as many as I'd thought, and, as you can see, they're all located in the Western barracks."

Ichigo took the paper and scanned it quickly. Izuru was right; there were only four choices, and all four were on the farthest wall. He scowled at the defenseless slip of paper. _Damn. Is this really all we have right now?_

As if reading his mind, Izuru added, "We do have several more openings coming up, as some of our men are transferring to other squads, but the earliest one of those rooms would be available is three weeks from now."

"Where are those rooms located?" Ichigo asked, lifting his gaze from the paper.

"The closest one is centrally located, sir," Izuru replied. "Most of the transfers are either unseated or are still fairly low in rank."

Assuming that Ichigo was feeling inconvenienced by having to find a place for her on such short notice, Orihime quietly offered, "If it's too much trouble, I can stay in Squad Five for now. I'm sure I'll be safe, and the room seemed nice."

Ichigo looked over at her, frowning faintly. "I'm not worried about you being safe over there, I just…." His voice trailed off and he looked away as another hint of pink burned on his cheeks. "I want you closer," he admitted quietly. He couldn't quite decide if he should be amazed at himself for being able to say it out loud, or mortified with himself for saying something like that with a third party in the room.

Orihime's heart fluttered at his admission. She gave the hand that was still holding hers a squeeze, prompting him to lift his gaze to hers, and she said, "Me, too." She knew her cheeks were flushed brightly, but she didn't care; she wanted Ichigo to know where she was coming from.

Clearing his throat faintly, Izuru asked, "What would you like me to do, sir?"

"_**Get lost,"**_ his hollow growled impatiently.

Ichigo ignored the voice in his head and released a heavy breath, looking again down at the list in his other hand. "I guess…wait, don't we have a couple people transferring in next month?"

Izuru nodded. "Yes, sir – three. But we should have at least one more available room, if not two, by then."

His eyes glazed over slightly as he ran through his options. His own quarters were located on the exact opposite side of the barracks from any of the open rooms. But his only other real option was to let her stay in Renji's territory until he could make better arrangements for her. _And how long will that take, anyway? I really can't justify kicking, say, my Third Seat out of his home so that I can have my girlfriend closer to me. I don't really know what other choices I have…._

"_**There's the obvious one."**_

"_Shut up,"_ Ichigo snapped silently.

"_**You're only grumpy 'cause you know I'm right, but you're too much of a pansy to suggest it."**_

Deciding that ignoring his hollow was a wiser course of action, Ichigo dragged himself back to reality. With an internal sigh, he admitted that perhaps his hollow was _**partially**_right. Again.

"Izuru," Ichigo said after a long minute of silence. Looking up to his Lieutenant, he asked, "Would you mind giving me and Orihime a few minutes to talk? I'll call you when we've figured out an answer."

Izuru nodded. "Of course, Captain." Cutting his gaze to the forgotten report on Ichigo's desk, he asked, "Would you like me to go through that report for you?"

Ichigo blinked for a second, following Izuru's gaze, and chuckled briefly when he realized what his Lieutenant was talking about. "Uh, yeah, sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, sir," Izuru assured him, moving to the desk and lifting the report easily. With a small nod at the couple, he turned and quietly exited the office, calmly sliding the door shut behind him.

Orihime turned to Ichigo again when Izuru was gone. "What did you want to talk about?"

Ichigo met her gaze for a moment, before guiding her to his desk. He released her hand in order to reach into a bottom drawer and extract a large, rolled up paper. "Come look at this," he said as he set it on his desk and rolled it out as best he could.

Orihime moved to stand beside him, letting her eyes skim over the paper. It looked like a map.

"This is a map of Squad Three's territory," Ichigo explained. He quickly secured the sides with some of his desk supplies so that he could free his hands to indicate specific areas. "This," he said, pointing to one building that looked to be at the end of a long hallway, "is my office; where we are right now."

"Okay," Orihime mumbled with a small nod.

Ichigo's long finger moved quickly sideways, and further back, until he was pointing at a large building all the way at the end of the map. "Over here is where the open rooms are," he continued. Running his finger in a circle over the buildings all gathered near the one he'd just pointed to, he added, "This whole area is where we house our newer recruits and unseated officers, so there're pretty much always a few open rooms – at least from what I know."

"That makes sense," Orihime said with another nod.

She watched as Ichigo lifted his other arm and pointed that index finger at another large building, on the exact opposite of the one he'd just indicated. The building he pointed to now seemed to back up to an open field. "This is where I live," he said.

He waited a moment for his point to sink in, watching as Orihime's eyes moved from where he was pointing, to the barracks beneath his other hand, and back again. Then he said softly, "I know you'd still be a lot closer if you stay here." He paused and tapped the map again where the open rooms were. "But honestly…I don't even want you that far away."

Orihime studied the map for a moment, trying to visualize how much distance there really was. She knew the squads were fairly spread out within the seireitei, so she imagined it would be somewhat of a walk, though certainly nothing they couldn't manage.

Her nose crinkled slightly without her realizing it as she thought about her choices. Quietly, she said, "I'd like to be closer, too, but…if that's the best we can do, then what other choice is there?"

Ichigo lifted his hands from the map and stepped away from the desk, needing to breathe for a moment without her distracting scent invading his senses. He knew Orihime was watching him as he paused at the window, glancing out briefly before turning and subconsciously reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. Realizing that he was blushing (which was decidedly _**not**_ a very manly word), he felt his face heat up even more in embarrassment. "I, uh, did have one more idea…"

Orihime turned to properly face him, her head tilting ever-so-slightly, as she asked, "Eh? What is it?"

"Well, if you wanted, you could…uh, that is, I would be okay with…" Ichigo began, stumbling over his words more than he could ever remember in recent years. A sigh escaped him and he dropped his hand, muttering, "Oh, _**fuck**_," before he stepped back up to her and locked his eyes with hers.

He planted his hands again on her hips, holding her firmly but not tightly, and he said, "If – or when – you think you're up for it, you could always just live with me. I don't intend to let you go anyway, so as far as I'm concerned, there's no reason to wait. But I understand if you're not ready for that yet. I just want you to know the option's on the table, alright?"

Orihime's eyes had widened as soon as he'd made his offer, and by the time he was done, she had mostly recovered from her shock and was smiling softly. It was her turn to frame his face as her hands lifted up and gently landed on either side of his strong jaw. "Ichigo…I would love to live with you."

A soft, rare smile curved Ichigo's lips at her whispered words. He could already tell that, with Orihime around, it was going to be a lot easier to accept his new life.

* * *

**After letting** Izuru know that Orihime would be staying with him (he was immensely glad that he had a Lieutenant who wasn't liable to make fun of him, because he knew he'd been more than a little pink when he'd said it), Ichigo took the gentle healer on a tour of her new home. He introduced to her a couple of seated officers that they met as they walked, and though each of them were wide-eyed, they kept calm and greeted her politely.

Orihime was captivated by the greenery that surrounded the buildings, and suitably impressed by the training grounds.

And she was wide-eyed when he indicated a large, open area, where some of his new recruits were practicing, and said with a smirk, "And that is where I learned kidou."

Turning to him happily, she said, "You know kidou now?"

With a grin he nodded. "Yeah. Granted, it's not exactly my strong-suit, but I can manage. Izuru's a pretty good teacher it turns out."

"Oh, wow!" Something flashed in her eyes then and she clasped her hands together as her smile shifted from happy to hopeful and she asked, "Say, do you think he'd be willing to teach me? I know I don't have a zanpakutou, but I've always been fascinated by kidou!"

Ichigo stared at her for a second. His initial reaction was to tell her to forget the idea immediately – he couldn't count the number of times he'd blown himself up during practice – but he managed to bite back that response. He could see how eager she was to learn it, and if she was going to be living amongst Soul Reapers, it wouldn't be a bad idea for her to learn some of their techniques. In fact, he was pretty sure that sooner or later Yamamoto would insist on it.

At length, he sighed a little and nodded. "Yeah, he'd probably be up for it."

Orihime pouted when she recognized his look of resignation. "You don't want me to, though?" she asked softly.

Kicking himself for letting his hesitation show, he lifted his free hand (his duffel was slung over one shoulder) and tilted her chin up gently. "I just worry, 'cause it's kinda dangerous until you get the hang of it. I blew myself up a lot the first few weeks. But it's probably a good idea, so if it's something you want to do, I'll support it anyway."

Her look turned hopeful once more and she asked, "Really?"

He nodded. "Just promise me one thing," he said firmly. Holding her gaze, he added, "Promise me that until Izuru says it's safe, you won't practice unsupervised."

Orihime smiled, understanding perfectly well how much it probably bothered him to even let her attempt something that was apparently so dangerous, and nodded as she said, "I promise. Thank you, Ichigo!" She threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around him (wedging them as best she could between his body and Zangetsu) and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips.

His arm wrapped around her as he returned the kiss, disregarding the new recruits who were practicing several yards away. He caressed her lips with his for a long minute before forcing himself to pull back. As his lips left hers and their eyes met again, he grinned and teased, "Stop distracting me."

She blinked up at him, feigning innocence, and asked, "What am I distracting you from, Ichigo?"

He stepped back from her before he replied, letting his arm fall to his side as he said, "The tour's not over yet, Hime."

Both of their eyes widened a bit at the unexpected endearment that fell from his lips.

Orihime smiled softly for a moment, before her expression turned into something that suspiciously resembled a grin as she asked, "So, should I not kiss you again until it is?"

"I never said that," Ichigo replied immediately, returning the grin easily, before he turned to continue walking.

Orihime laughed softly and fell into step beside him once more.

* * *

**Orihime's suitcase **was waiting just inside his door when they reached his private quarters a short while later. There was a note stuck to the top from Renji that simply read: _Heard rumor she was gonna need this._

"You only brought one bag?" Ichigo asked as he picked it up.

"Yes," Orihime replied easily. "I figured I wouldn't need most of my things, so I cut it down to only the stuff I really wanted to keep, and a few changes of clothes…oh, and my money's in the front pocket."

Ichigo paused mid-step and looked at her over his shoulder. "You brought _**money**_? What for?"

"Mr. Urahara said that the Head Captain had offered to convert it for me," Orihime explained. "And I didn't want to impose by costing everyone too much money, so I brought my own…I don't really have a lot, but hopefully it'll be enough for a little while."

_This really shouldn't be surprising me,_ Ichigo told himself as he listened to her answer. _It's Orihime, _**of course**_ she'd worry about costing other people money._

He turned around properly and set down both bags before stepping up to her. She kept quiet as his hands landed on her hips again and he pulled her up against his chest, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head before tucking her beneath his chin.

His arms wound all the way around her waist and he said, "I get it. And you should definitely keep the money, but there's something you need to understand. I'm sure Old Man Yamamoto's gonna pressure you to join a squad sooner rather than later, and when you do, whichever squad you join will pay for most of your living expenses. You'll get their equivalent of a salary to spend on extra clothes and personal things, but still, you won't be without money. And I'm just gonna pretend you already knew I'd make sure you didn't go without until you had money."

Orihime laughed softly against his shoulder at his last statement. She had, in fact, known that if she came without money (or without _**enough**_ money), Ichigo would have helped her out if she'd asked; she just hadn't wanted to ask for something like that. But then she frowned slightly, his earlier words echoing through her head.

Softly, she asked, "Does…that mean that you don't want me on your squad?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, eyes wide as he became immediately confused by her question. He pulled back slightly so that he could look into her eyes. "Why would you think that?"

She bit her lip and mumbled, "Well, you said I'd join 'a' squad, not _**your**_ squad…I mean, if you'd rather I join a different one, then I-"

He dropped a thumb lightly over her lips to stop her from continuing. "No, Hime," he whispered. "I just said it that way because I didn't want you to think you _**have**_ to join my squad. Of course I want you to, but I kind of figured you'd rather join Squad Four, and I didn't want you to feel bad."

Orihime smiled beneath his thumb, and she pressed her lips forward to give it a light kiss before he removed it, allowing her to speak. "I guess that makes sense," she admitted. "And I probably would've leaned that way if…if you'd been mad at me or something. But I would much rather be on your squad, Captain Kurosaki!"

Ichigo gaped for a moment, before catching himself and shaking his head as he said, "Good…although I still can't believe you thought I'd be mad at you. And as for that 'Captain Kurosaki' crap…." He trailed off deliberately as he pulled her against him again, capturing her lips in a hard kiss.

When their lips parted a minute later, he rested his forehead against hers and held her half-lidded gaze as he said firmly, "To you, I'm always 'Ichigo'."

A strangely sly smile curved her lips and she asked softly, "…Captain Ichigo?"

He kissed her again with a growl, pulling his lips away just enough to repeat, "No. Just Ichigo," before kissing her one more time for emphasis.

Orihime's smile was still full of laughter when they pulled apart and she said, "You know, I might not even attempt to learn it if you kiss me like that every time I get it wrong."

Pressing a lingering kiss against the corner of her lips, Ichigo whispered, "Just think of how I'll kiss you if you get it _**right**_."

"That _**does**_ sound promising," Orihime admitted, dancing her fingers along his throat. After a faint pause, she breathed, "Ichigo."

Her lips were immediately claimed in another kiss, but unlike the kisses they'd just shared, this one was gentle and sweet. As his lips moved over hers she felt her toes curl in her shoes. Both of her hands came up to hold the back of his head, holding him in place as she returned the kiss. His tongue came out to caress her lips, running over them slowly, and then he reluctantly pulled away.

"Mm," Orihime moaned as her eyes fluttered open once again. "You didn't have to stop," she said breathlessly.

He managed a faint, lopsided grin and replied, "Yes I did. You haven't even seen the house yet."

"Eh?" Orihime asked, before her brain kicked back in and she flushed, realizing she had _**completely**_ forgotten about the tour. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Oh! The house!"

Ichigo chuckled faintly and forced his arms to release her, stepping back and picking up the two duffels once more. "Follow me; I'll give you the grand tour."

He started speaking as soon as she fell in behind him. "As you can see, this is the living room. I figure you'll love the view, and the good news is, the sofas are actually comfortable."

Orihime laughed softly at his light-hearted tour-guide impersonation, letting her eyes wander around the room. It was large, which she supposed shouldn't have surprised her, and her gaze did linger on the window. But as they moved to walk past the larger couch, she caught sight of something else. Two framed photographs on the side-table; one of him with his family, and the other was the shot of him arguing with Uryuu, with her, Chad, and Rukia sort of caught in between.

Unthinkingly, she said, "Oh, so did you like the pictures? Rukia helped me pick them out…I wasn't sure which ones you would want."

Ichigo stopped and turned to face her, for a moment feeling completely lost at her sudden question. Then he followed her gaze and realized what had triggered it. With a small, nostalgic smile, he said, "Yeah, I do like them. Thank you for that, by the way. It was really good to get those."

Orihime turned her full smile on him and said honestly, "I'm glad." Her voice trailed off as she added, "I'm sure it was hard…."

He dropped her gaze, swallowing before he replied, "Yeah." He took a deep breath and looked over at her again, letting her see the honesty in his eyes as he added, "But it's getting better."

She gave him a soft, understanding smile and moved up to him, standing up on her tip-toes and dropping a chaste kiss on his lips before whispering, "Yes, it is."

For a long moment, they stared into each other's eyes in comfortable silence, until Ichigo's lips twitched faintly and he turned again to continue the tour. He paused in front of the door to the bathroom and, resuming his mock-tour-guide persona, said, "Here we have the bathroom. Nothing fancy, but it all works, so…."

Orihime giggled, poking her head into the room to look around properly. When she was done, she turned and smiled again to indicate that she was ready to continue.

Together they moved to the bedroom, and Ichigo led the way inside, depositing both duffels beside the dresser that was currently only being used as a nightstand. As Orihime looked around, having turned to examine the wardrobe, he cleared his throat self-consciously and said, "Now, uh, there is one thing that I didn't think to tell you earlier…"

Orihime turned to face him when he spoke. "What is it?"

Lifting his now-free hand to scratch his cheek, he looked away and his gaze landed on the (thankfully) properly made futon-bed and he admitted, "This is kinda the only bedroom…. Which is fine, I can take the couch; I'll just talk to Yamamoto about maybe adding on another room…."

Her own face heating up when she realized what he was saying, she looked reflexively over to the futon. _It's large enough,_ her traitorous mind pointed out. She pulled both lips between her teeth for a moment as she talked herself into saying what she was thinking.

He was watching her again, waiting for her response, when she looked back at him. "Can…can I tell you a secret?"

One orange brow lifted curiously at her words, but he nodded. "Of course."

She wasn't able to maintain eye contact as the words slipped quietly from her lips, her fingers again twisting the fabric of her skirt. "I've always wanted to know what it would be like…to wake up in your arms."

Ichigo's eyes widened as her words washed over him. _She couldn't really be saying…what I think she is…could she?_

Before he could actually respond, she looked up again, smiling brightly despite her deep flush, and said, "You can do whatever makes you most comfortable, of course! I-!"

Her words were cut short as his lips descended on hers once more. This kiss was different than the others – not tentative, tender, or hard, but almost hungry. His hands held her head, fingers entangled in her long, auburn hair. His tongue plunged past her lips almost immediately, seeking hers and running along it eagerly.

She responded in kind, curling her fists in his shihakushou, beneath his haori, and running her own tongue along his. She felt like she was drowning in him, and her head was spinning in a way she could only describe as delicious. It was like she could feel him all the way down to her toes (which were curling again), and an unfamiliar heat was beginning to stir somewhere inside of her.

And then he pulled away, his own eyes half-lidded as he looked into hers. There was an intensity in his gaze that almost made her squirm, yet it captivated her, and she felt speechless.

"What do you say…I _**don't**_ sleep on the couch?" Ichigo asked, his voice thick.

Orihime smiled, a gesture that came out somewhere between genuine smile and teasing grin, and said, "I think I'd sleep a lot better that way."

Pressing his lips to her forehead, Ichigo murmured, "I love you," before making himself pull away. The smile that graced her features at his words gave him an almost disturbing sense of peace, and he couldn't help but return it. Sweeping his arm out, partially to distract himself, he said, "This is the bedroom – _**our **_bedroom. I've been wondering what I'd do with all the space in the wardrobe and this dresser, so really I should thank you."

Orihime laughed at his exaggerated grin and said, "I think I can help you fill that extra space." He chuckled faintly as she let her eyes wander over the room. Her gaze was drawn shortly to the two photos on the top of the dresser, facing the futon, but almost as quickly, she focused in on one.

The picture of the two of them from the Tanabata festival. The same picture that she had kept beside her own bed since she had re-discovered it.

She didn't realize she had gasped aloud until Ichigo was standing directly in front of her, blocking her view of the picture, a concerned look in his brown eyes. "Hime, are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, smiling apologetically. "I was just…that picture, from the Tanabata festival, I wasn't expecting to see it. After Rukia's visit, I framed it and…put it beside my bed, too."

Ichigo had half-turned, reflexively looking over at the picture in question, but his gaze returned to her as she spoke. "Yeah?" he asked quietly.

Her smile was light and thoughtful when she nodded. "It's the only picture I had, really, of the two of us…."

"I'd forgotten all about that picture," Ichigo admitted, stepping up to her. "I was glad you'd sent it for me." Pausing to cup her face gently between his hands, he added, "But I definitely prefer having the real thing."

Her smile brightened and, after a moment, she asked, "Can we continue the tour? I'd like to see the rest of my new home please."

Being that she was the way she was, he had decided before they'd even gotten there that he'd save the kitchen for last. So he chuckled and stepped back, taking one of her hands in his, and guided her to the door that led to the deck.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Wow…I can't believe this chapter is over already! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review to let me know what you thought, and then, y'know, go read some more!


	14. Settling In

_**A/N:**_ Can you believe we're at 13 chapters already? I'm becoming rather proud of this one, I have to admit! But it doesn't matter how I feel – what matters is how _**you**_ feel, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Disclaimer:** Not only does Bleach not belong to me, but it never will.

**After Life**

**Chapter 13: Settling In**

**Ichigo and** Orihime spent most of the rest of the day in the house, though Ichigo did take a minute to contact Izuru one more time to let him know where to find him if something happened to come up. He assumed nothing had, as his Lieutenant only responded enough to let him know that he'd received the message.

Orihime had moved to the living room window at one point, later in the day, and pressed her face into the glass a little as she angled her head to see the sunset. "Oooh, this sunset is so beautiful!"

Ichigo came up behind her, turning so that he could lean against the wall beside the large window, therefore facing her. "Wait 'til you see the view at night," he said with a faint grin. "It's the best view I think I've ever seen of a night sky."

"Oh, really?" she asked, turning to look at him with wide, excited eyes. "I hadn't even thought of that…but I bet it's beautiful."

"You'll see for yourself after dinner," he pointed out lightly.

At the mention of food, her stomach rumbled loudly. Orihime clamped a hand over her stomach and flushed. "Eh heh heh, that reminds me…what are we doing for dinner?"

"We're going out," he declared easily. "I decided today was worth celebrating, so I'm gonna take you to…well, honestly, it's the only place I've been to so far, but if you can believe Shunsui, it's everybody's favorite."

Orihime giggled and clapped her hands. "That sounds fun!"

"We could head out now, if you want," he offered, pushing off of the wall. "Sunset's a good time to start thinking about dinner."

"Only if you're hungry," Orihime said automatically. Her stomach rumbled again, reminding them both that _**she**_ was hungry, and she laughed self-consciously.

A teasing spark in his eyes, Ichigo reached out and lightly poked at her stomach. "I think _**you're**_ hungry enough to eat, so now's a good time." He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead before adding, "C'mon."

Orihime required no further invitation, turning and following Ichigo toward the door. He paused only long enough to pick up Zangetsu, securing the zanpakutou easily at his back. They slipped into their shoes at the door, and then he led the way to the restaurant.

* * *

**There was** already a short line by the time the couple arrived, and so they quietly took their places at the back and waited. As they moved up slightly, something occurred to Ichigo, and he tilted his head toward her to whisper, "I realized there's something we didn't really discuss earlier…. Is this alright for a first date?"

Wide-eyed, Orihime stared at him for a moment. Of course she knew they had established some sort of romantic relationship that day, but hearing _**Ichigo**_ vocalizing it, with that word, was still enough to catch her off-guard for a beat. _A date…he loves me, and now we're going on a date!_ Even to her own mind, putting it in those words made it sound a little ridiculous, but it made her happy anyway.

"Of course!" she exclaimed quietly, nodding quickly as if the gesture would emphasize her response. "This is perfect."

A shadow of a smile lit his eyes, and he opened his mouth to reply as they moved another few feet forward, but the next words that reached their ears didn't come from him.

Grin apparent in his voice, Renji called, "Yo, Ichigo! Looks like we weren't the only ones who thought it was a good night to eat out!"

Orihime turned around, and Ichigo lifted his gaze to greet the newcomers. Inclining his head, Ichigo allowed a smirk of his own to curve his lips and he said, "Hey, Renji. Rukia."

Rukia smiled as Renji lifted a hand in a lazy wave of greeting. It was Renji who spoke, still grinning, as they fell into line behind them. "So, you two been havin' a good day?"

Ichigo's expression shifted effortlessly into a glare as he caught the meaning behind his friend's raised eyebrows.

He was spared from having to respond by Rukia, who reached up and smacked Renji's shoulder, saying, "Leave them alone, Renji!"

A polite throat clearing from behind the group caused Ichigo and Orihime to turn around again as they all looked forward, realizing that it was their turn. Before Ichigo could open his mouth, Renji said loudly, "Table for four, please."

"Yes, sir," the hostess said with a faint bow. Stepping to the side, she added, "Please follow me."

Renji and Rukia fell in line behind her easily, and Orihime took Ichigo's hand when he didn't step to follow after them, tugging lightly. "Aren't you coming?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah…" he trailed, allowing her to lead him after the others. He knew Orihime would enjoy having dinner with their friends, and it wasn't that he disliked their company under ordinary circumstances. _It was just supposed to be the two of us, dammit,_ he grumbled silently.

As they approached their table, Orihime fell back a step to stand beside him and squeezed his hand lightly, whispering, "We'll make sure it's just us next time."

He squeezed her hand in return, his expression softening for a beat as he looked into her eyes. Then he dropped her hand, gesturing for her to take the seat opposite Rukia before he settled himself across from Renji. He set Zangetsu on the ground at his other side as Orihime sat down beside him, and the hostess set down their menus before leaving them alone.

"So," Renji began as he picked up his menu, "what's this I hear about you two moving in together?"

Orihime's face immediately flushed. She had forgotten that he had left a note on top of her bag, and so had to have known their decision.

"Yeah, so?" Ichigo said defensively. Not willing to be the brunt of the other man's twisted sense of humor, he added, "Don't you two live together yet?"

Rukia quickly turned crimson at the unexpected turn-around, and she hurriedly declared, "No, of course not! I have my own quarters!"

"Uh-huh," Ichigo said, sounding less than convinced. "I heard that was just a front."

Leaning half-way across the table, Renji hissed, "Would you _**shut up**_ about that? It's not any of your business where Rukia and I sleep!"

"Renji!" Rukia whispered, grabbing his haori sleeve and yanking sharply, forcing him back to his seat.

Orihime's eyes had gone wide again during their exchange, and she clapped her hands excitedly, exclaiming, "Oh, are you and Renji finally together? Congratulations!"

The couple in question blinked and turned stunned stares at their friend. Renji sighed and sat back properly, and Rukia smiled, her flush fading. "Yes, we are," Rukia admitted. "Thank you. And congratulations to you as well."

Ichigo fought against the heat that wanted to rise to his cheeks, uncomfortable with discussing his love life in public.

Orihime smiled brightly, though she blushed as well, before bowing her head slightly and saying, "Thank you."

After a long moment of odd, but not quite uncomfortable, silence, Renji reached again for his menu and said, "We should figure out what we're getting before the waitress gets here."

* * *

**Dinner had** been entertaining, as the girls talked and laughed while the men argued through most of the meal. Renji generously paid the full tab, declaring it his gift to them, and together the group exited the restaurant. By the time they left, a few other familiar faces had arrived for meals – or drinks – of their own, and the two young Captains nodded in silent greeting as they passed their colleagues.

Outside, the group paused, and Rukia pulled Orihime in for a quick hug before moving to stand beside Renji.

"We'll see you two tomorrow, then," Rukia said with a faint smile. "Good night."

"Good night Rukia, good night Renji!" Orihime called as the two turned to take their leave.

Ichigo offered a simple "'night," of his own as their friends left.

After they were gone, Ichigo looked down at Orihime and quietly asked, "Ready to go home?"

She looked back at him with a smile and nodded. "Mhm," she replied.

They walked casually, grateful that the others who were milling about seemed inclined to keep to themselves. Neither spoke as they walked, finding themselves comfortable in the semi-silence, their arms occasionally bumping against the other's as they moved.

There was a small package resting beside the door when they finally reached the house a short while later. Ichigo crouched in front of it to read the note attached, and, discovering it was addressed to Orihime, said, "It's for you…"

Orihime leaned over his shoulder to look at it curiously. "Oh? Who's it from?"

"Not sure," Ichigo replied, moving one hand to lift up the top half of the paper, revealing the rest of the note within. "It's from Old Man Yamamoto…? Wonder what it is?" He stood, picking up the package, as Orihime stepped back to give him room.

"I wasn't expecting him to give me anything," Orihime commented as she eyed the package he held.

"Let's go inside, and figure out what it is, then," Ichigo suggested, turning back to the door.

They slipped inside quietly, and in no time they had each claimed a seat on the couch, the mystery package between them.

Carefully, Orihime reached out and pulled off the twine that had been used to tie it together. The thick package-paper fell partially open when the restrictive twine was removed, and Orihime pushed it the rest of the way aside in order to reveal what had been hidden within. For a long moment, they both stared at the black and white fabric that was folded neatly, resting on the packaging paper.

Orihime's eyes lit up when she recognized it, and she lifted the top to examine it as she declared, "My own shihakushou!"

Ichigo chuckled almost-silently at her enthusiasm, and with a faint shake of his head, said, "Guess it's safe to assume he's gonna push the Soul Reaper thing sooner rather than later."

"But that's alright, isn't it?" Orihime asked, looking up at him with the fabric still held in her hands. "I mean, we already have it mostly figured out, right?"

Shrugging slightly, Ichigo replied, "Yeah, I guess it really doesn't matter."

Orihime smiled and began re-folding the haori, before setting it carefully on top of the still-folded hakama. "There," she said in a small, self-satisfied tone.

"You gonna wear it tomorrow?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Looking back up at him, she nodded and said, "I think I will. I mean, I probably should, anyway; but now I really want to, too!"

"Good," Ichigo said. "You're probably right, anyway. I imagine the Old Man'll want to talk to us tomorrow." He stood up, then, and held his hand out for her as he added, "C'mon; I promised you a view, didn't I?"

Orihime stared at him for a half-second, before her eyes lit up again and she took his hand eagerly. "Oh! Yes, I want to see!"

Chuckling faintly, Ichigo led her through the bedroom and to the deck at the back of the house. He released her hand when they were properly outside, unsurprised when she ran up to the banister and threw her head back to examine the sky.

It was a clear night, and the stars were all twinkling brightly. Orihime made small noises of excitement as she took in their private view. She was oblivious to the intense brown eyes that studied her as she watched the sky.

They stayed outside for several minutes, enjoying the fresh air and the unhindered view, before Ichigo finally suggested they go back inside. It was late, and though he would much rather spend another day shirking his duties, he really did have a job to do. Though he was equally sure it still wouldn't get his full attention for a few days to come.

Orihime agreed, admitting that she had been so eager to see him again that she hadn't slept particularly well the night before, and so she moved over to her bag to dig out her sleeping yukata. "I suppose I should really unpack this tomorrow," she commented as she pulled out the white fabric. Her eyes drifted to the still-untouched duffel that Isshin had sent with her, and she added, "Oh, Ichigo, you haven't gone through the things your dad sent for you!"

Ichigo, who had been hanging his white haori in the wardrobe for the night, looked over when she spoke. "Huh? Oh, damn, I forgot all about it," he admitted.

She stood, yukata in one hand, and turned to face him, asking slowly, "Would you like me to give you a few minutes to go through it? I completely understand if it's something you'd rather do by yourself; you haven't had any time to think since I showed up…."

He frowned at her and shook his head. "I've had more than enough time by myself," he said honestly. "Your company has never bothered me; especially not right now. Go ahead and finish getting ready, and then we'll go through it."

Smiling again, Orihime nodded. "Okay," she said, stepping up to him and pressing a light kiss to his cheek before slipping from the room, en-route to the bathroom.

While she was out of the room, Ichigo quickly changed into his own yukata. When he was done, he stopped and stared at the futon, which suddenly seemed to be mocking him, and he scowled as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. _This part,_ he admitted to himself, _is gonna be weird. I've never shared a bed with anyone before…._

"Can I come in?" Orihime asked from the other side of the mostly-shut bedroom door.

Re-focusing himself, Ichigo turned and dropped his hand back to his side. "Yeah," he called. She slid the door open and stepped in without further prompting, the clothes she'd been wearing earlier folded in her arms.

"What should I do with these?" she asked, indicating the small bundle she held.

"Just, uh, set them aside," he said. "I'll send 'em out for cleaning tomorrow."

Orihime did as she was told, before moving toward him – and the futon. "Um," she began hesitantly, her gray eyes focused on the object that was to be (or had, technically, already become) their bed. "I guess…that is, which side-?"

"Just make yourself comfortable," Ichigo replied before she could finish, his own face flushing slightly. "I'm gonna grab the bag before I, uh, join you."

She nodded and carefully knelt on the futon, adjusting herself so that she was seated comfortably. As she moved, Ichigo walked over and easily lifted the small duffel, before turning back and walking to the other side of the futon. He sat down beside her, tamping down another bout of heat that threatened to show on his face.

When they were both sitting comfortably, their knees brushing slightly, Ichigo set the bag down in front of himself and unzipped it. As the zipper slid, he was suddenly wary. Though he was sure at least some of the things within were perfectly acceptable, he couldn't help but worry that his odd-ball father had also sent over one or two things that would disturb him. _It's too late now,_ he mused as he tossed aside the unzipped cover.

Inside the bag, fortunately, Ichigo found nothing he was embarrassed to pull out in front of Orihime, at least upon initial inspection. His father had sent over a few more books, all books Ichigo had kept in his bedroom, and a few other knickknacks that had some sentimental value. And at the bottom of the bag there was a drawstring pouch with a lined piece of notepaper taped to it. The pouch was a little lumpy, which made him curious.

Ichigo peeled off the note and skimmed over it, using the moonlight streaming in through the window behind them for his reading light.

_Ichigo,_

_Your Substitute badge is in the front pocket. I figured you could give it back, since we don't need it anymore. As for the pouch, I put a few extra things in it for you, for…'future' use. Also, your sisters and I went through some of your mother's jewelry, and I let them pick a few pieces for you to keep – you know, so you can give them to a certain beautiful woman whenever you're ready._

_Hope you're enjoying your new life, even though I'm sure you miss me terribly!_

_Love, Dad_

Though he was a little surprised to hear that his family had given him jewelry (obviously intending for him to give it to Orihime), he was more anxious about what the note had said just prior to that. That his father had put 'future' in brackets made him just a little nervous. Trying to tell himself that perhaps his father had been referring to the jewelry, he set down the note and pulled open the pouch.

He found the three jewelry boxes easily and extracted them. He recognized the smallest box immediately, and his throat went dry. _Her ring,_ he whispered to himself. For some unfathomable reason, Yuzu (who he had always assumed would want it for herself), had given him their mother's engagement ring.

Swallowing in an attempt to rid the dryness of his throat, Ichigo set aside the ring box without opening it. Left in his hands were two long, narrow boxes, and after a moment, he reached over and opened the first lid. Inside was a simple gold necklace, with an opal lily pendant. It had been one of his mother's favorite necklaces; he remembered she only ever wore it on holidays.

"It's beautiful," Orihime breathed from beside him, lifting her gaze to study his face. "Were these things your mother's?"

"Yeah," he replied, taking a deep breath and snapping the lid shut. Then he set that box beside the first, before moving to open the remaining one.

Within the last box was a beautiful diamond bracelet. Ichigo remembered his father giving him the bracelet not long after his mother's death, saying that she would have wanted it to go to him. From what he remembered of the story, it was the bracelet his father had given her shortly after he had been born. She had always worn it on his birthdays.

Closing his eyes tightly for a moment, Ichigo replaced the lid over the bracelet and set the box beside the other two. Orihime's small, gentle hand landed on his lowered forearm and squeezed comfortingly.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, concern evident in her voice.

Nodding faintly, he said, "Yeah, I'm alright." Then he reached for the pouch again, having felt something else inside when he'd pulled out the boxes, hoping to distract himself from the sad memories.

His fingers found a box, which was larger and much less sturdy than the others, and he wrapped his hand around it before pulling it out. Before it was even properly in front of him, Ichigo recognized one of the words printed on the still-sealed packaging, and his eyes went wide with horror. He now knew what his father had meant by 'future use'.

As he was holding it awkwardly, his arm frozen in mid-air, Orihime tried to lean around him to see what it was. "What is it?" she asked as she shifted curiously.

Recovering from his shock, Ichigo quickly shoved it back into the pouch. Without thinking, he blurted, "That freakin' pervert! If he were here right now, I swear I'd beat the crap out of him!"

Orihime frowned, leaning back to look at him with confused eyes. "What are you talking about, Ichigo? What was that?"

It was only then that he realized he shouldn't have said what he'd said. "Uh," he began intelligently, trying to figure out how to answer her questions. _I can't tell her my idiot father sent me a box of condoms!_ Realization dawned then, and he groaned aloud, his head falling into his hands. _He sent _**Orihime**_ with a bag full of condoms to give me…what if she'd accidentally found them somehow?_

Her concern mounting at Ichigo's lack of response, Orihime shifted to face him fully and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo? Are you alright?"

He lifted his head grudgingly, not wanting to worry her, and managed a nod. "Sorry, Hime; I'm fine. Just…uh, you didn't see that box, did you?"

Now thoroughly confused, Orihime sat back, letting her hands fall into her lap again as she shook her head. "No, you put it back too fast. Why…is it bad?"

"Uh, no, but, it's…um…just…don't worry about it, alright?" He sounded ridiculous to his own ears, but there was no way he could tell her what was in that pouch just yet. And he could only hope she'd let it go, because he was sure he wouldn't be able to outright lie to her.

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, obviously still curious, but finally nodded. "Okay, as long as you're sure you're alright…."

He offered her a small, embarrassed smile and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sure. I'm just gonna put this stuff off to the side real quick."

Then he got up and haphazardly shoved the items (pouch first) into the duffel, not bothering to zip it as he carried it to the dresser. He deposited the bag on the far side of the dresser, making a mental note to go through and put the items properly away when he had a little time.

Orihime waited patiently as he returned to the futon and sat back down beside her. They both flushed a little as their gazes met again, neither quite sure what to say.

Finally, Ichigo bit the proverbial bullet and began, "How do you, uh, want to…?"

As he slowly tried to put the words together for his question, Orihime's tension fled and she smiled, shifting to her knees and leaning to wrap her arms around his shoulders. She cut him off to press a lingering kiss to his lips, which he returned willingly, before pulling back to whisper, "I just want you to hold me, if that's okay."

"That can definitely be arranged," Ichigo assured her with a small grin. He reached up and trailed his fingers through her loose hair and paused. "Where're your hairpins?"

Orihime giggled and lifted one hand to point to the dresser. "I don't sleep with them in, silly, they'd get all tangled and lost in my hair."

"I guess they would," Ichigo acceded, pulling her in for another light kiss.

When they pulled apart they exchanged small smiles and wordlessly began adjusting themselves to prepare for sleep. Ichigo reached down and grabbed an edge of the comforter that he'd folded back earlier that morning, pulling it up over them both with one hand as he held Orihime against him with the other.

The comforter went slightly over her chin as she settled against him, using his shoulder as her pillow. She curled one hand into his yukata as she inhaled deeply, letting his scent invade her senses. "Mm," she moaned as her eyes fluttered closed.

Covering her hand with his, Ichigo tilted his head to look down at her as best he could and asked, "You okay?"

"Perfect," Orihime replied quietly without opening her eyes.

He smiled and tightened the arm he had wrapped around her waist, holding her flush against his side. As he let his own eyes close, he murmured, "Good night, Hime."

"Good night…" Orihime mumbled, already half-asleep as her body relaxed. She hadn't felt so safe, and so _**content**_, in a long time. And for the first time since Ichigo's death, she didn't even give a thought to needing to fight back her tears as sleep overtook her.

Ichigo laid awake a short while longer, letting himself revel in the feeling of Orihime sleeping in his arms. He was glad, more than he would have thought just a few months prior, that he no longer had to live alone. But more than that, he was thrilled – inwardly, of course – to finally have _**her**_. And not just for that night, but, assuming he didn't screw anything up, for every night.

And, somehow, that didn't feel as heavy or daunting as he figured it probably should have.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ I almost feel like I went overboard with that little bit…but it was just too sweet to leave out! LOL I hope you liked this chapter, and please review! And, also, just as importantly – come back soon to read the next installment!


	15. Official

_**A/N:**_ Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, chapter fourteen! Eh, what do you mean you already knew that? LOL If you can't tell, I'm in a good (if not odd…) mood, and so I'll shut up before I start rambling! Please enjoy this chapter, and please forgive the minor errors and/or OOCness! Oh, and since it's been a while, please re-direct your attention to the first Author's Note for canon-related questions (if you have any).

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to someone who is _**very**_ rich. As I'm not even _**a little**_ rich, that person obviously ain't me.

**After Life**

**Chapter 14: Official**

**Pulling his** shihakushou on the following morning, Ichigo decided he hadn't woken up in that good a mood in a very long time; possibly even years. _Maybe that first morning back home, after I'd defeated Aizen and we knew everyone was gonna be alright,_ he reflected silently.

After he'd adjusted his Captain's haori, he slipped Zangetsu over his back and stepped from the bedroom. Orihime was taking her turn in the bath, so he moved through the living room, headed for the kitchen. _If I know Orihime at all, she's going to be hungry,_ he mused as he searched through his pantry. He wasn't much of a cook, he could admit that, but he knew a few things, and he was feeling inspired.

As he prepared the breakfast, he heard her moving around and figured she'd finished bathing. The thought immediately sent a rush of heat flooding through him and he swallowed, trying to force the feeling back. _I don't need to be thinking about _**that**_ right now,_ he told himself firmly.

"_**There is something seriously wrong with you, King,"**_ his hollow declared suddenly. He didn't even sound as though he were taunting him; there was no grin in his voice. His counterpart, if anything, sounded frustrated.

"_What the hell do you want this time?"_ Ichigo growled, allowing himself to split his attention between the hollow and the breakfast he was preparing.

"_**Only **_you_** could spend the whole night with a woman like **_that_** in your arms and not at least **_try_** to get her naked. I think you're broken."**_

Ichigo nearly dropped the bowl he'd been holding at his hollow's words. He had, in fact, expected some jeering and crude remarks from the fiend (he was well aware that his hollow shared his attraction to Orihime), but he hadn't quite expected _**that**_.

"_I am _**not**_ broken!"_

"_**So, what, do you need me to show you how it's supposed to be done? 'Cause, I have to admit, I would've thought, what with all those dreams you've had over the years, that you knew at least **_that_** much."**_

His hollow paused for a beat, and when he spoke again, he was definitely grinning this time. _**"Don't get me wrong – I'd be **_glad_** to give you a demonstration."**_

Ichigo was barely aware that he had begun slamming around the kitchen as he finished up the breakfast, the majority of his attention now focused on his hollow. _"Don't you fucking touch her, do you hear me? And I don't need a damn demonstration!"_

"_**Could've fooled me,"**_ the hollow taunted.

Whatever he'd been about to say in response to his hollow's prodding was stopped short by the intrusion of a concerned, gentle voice coming from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Ichigo? Is everything alright?"

The orange-haired Captain froze for a moment, feeling somehow guilty at having been caught having an internal argument with his counterpart, before turning to face her and grinning almost sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm fine…sorry. I was just, uh, distracted. Are you done?"

"Yes," Orihime replied with a nod, her gray gaze flickering to the spatula in his hand. "Um, are you cooking?"

His grin broadened and he said, "Yup. I made breakfast. Go sit, I'll bring it out to you."

She looked reluctant to leave, though whether that was because of his earlier behavior or her natural tendency not to let others serve her he wasn't sure. "Oh, but you don't have to-!"

"Hime," he interrupted, holding her gaze firmly. "I'll admit I don't cook a lot, but this much I can handle, so don't worry about it. Go. _**Sit.**_" To emphasize his instruction, he waved his spatula at her in a dismissive gesture.

Seeing that she wasn't going to win this argument, Orihime relented and turned toward the living room. "Alright," she said as she moved.

He turned around after watching her for a moment – telling himself it was to make sure she didn't turn back around – and finished plating the simple breakfast. Once that was done, he carefully placed both plates on a tray that had come with the house, and after setting two steaming mugs of tea onto the tray as well, he lifted it and started toward the living room.

Orihime was waiting for him patiently, sitting at the table, her hands folded casually in her lap. Her eyes lit up when she saw the food, and she lifted her gaze to smile at him. "You really didn't have to make me breakfast," she insisted as he set the tray down on the table.

Picking up her plate and her mug of tea, he set both things before her as he said, "I felt like it. Aren't boyfriends allowed to do things like this for their girlfriends?"

_There he goes again,_ she thought, smiling at him once more. _Dropping these words like we've been using them for years…I never would have thought he'd say something like that so casually!_

He returned her smile with a soft grin as he sat down across from her, having removed his own plate and tea from the tray already. Their eyes held for a moment longer before their stomachs forced them to look away and focus on eating.

* * *

**They had** stayed only briefly at the office, having time to greet Izuru, before one of Yamamoto's messengers arrived, declaring that the Head Captain had requested a meeting with the both of them. And so Ichigo had apologized to his Lieutenant, who didn't seem at all bothered, and then he and Orihime set out for the Head Captain's office.

They spoke quietly as they walked, and Orihime admitted she was a bit nervous, as she was sure she'd inconvenienced him with her decision to come to Soul Society. Ichigo assured her she had nothing to worry about – the way he saw it, the Old Man had agreed to it, and so didn't have a right to be irritated.

Soon enough they turned down the large hall and found the Lieutenant of Squad One waiting beside the large double-doors.

Orihime smiled brightly and waved as they approached, calling, "Good morning, Lieutenant Sasakibe!"

The Lieutenant's eyes widened for a moment before he recovered, bowed politely, and replied, "Good morning, Miss Inoue, Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo inclined his head silently, waiting until the Lieutenant had turned to open the doors before leaning down to whisper to Orihime, "How the hell did you know his name? It took me like two weeks before I could finally remember it!"

Orihime lifted one hand to cover her mouth and stifle her giggle as she whispered back, "We met him the first time we came to Soul Society, remember?"

Less than satisfied with her answer (was he really _**that**_ bad with names?), Ichigo was forced to let it go as they quickly found themselves standing before Head Captain Yamamoto. He inclined his head again respectfully and said, "Morning. You wanted to talk to us?"

Orihime bowed deeply as she mumbled a 'good morning' as well, but otherwise remained silent, waiting for the powerful Soul Reaper to speak.

"As I'm sure we all have other things to do today, I'll get right to the point," Yamamoto began. "If you have not already discussed this issue, I want to make it clear that I expect Miss Inoue to be a functioning member of the Soul Society. She has the potential to become a respected Soul Reaper, and I would like to see her strive for that goal, just as I expect any other Soul Reaper would. Is that acceptable to you, Orihime Inoue?"

At being addressed directly, Orihime nodded rapidly and replied, "Yes, sir, of course!"

"We have already talked about that," Ichigo added calmly. "I was going to ask Lieutenant Kira if he'd be willing to teach her kidou, like he did for me; and I was thinking about teaching her flash-step myself. She's already agreed to officially join Squad Three, which is something I was planning to handle this afternoon."

The Head Captain inclined his head. "This decision does not surprise me. I have no problem with your plans, and I am sure that if Lieutenant Kira is unable to teach her, then Lieutenant Kuchiki would be more than willing. But there is one other detail I wish to discuss."

Ichigo raised a brow at the statement. "What's that?"

The elder Soul Reaper turned his focus to Orihime directly before he spoke. "As you already have access to your abilities through those hairpins you wear, I will not make this a priority. However, I would strongly suggest that you take the time – in the near future – to speak to the spirits of your powers. It has been theorized, both by Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi, that the power within your hairpins is that of zanpakutou. Perhaps you can find a way to manifest that power _**through**_ a zanpakutou, and learn to wield it like other Soul Reapers wield their own powers."

He paused a moment, before adding plainly, "It is possible that the abilities you now possess would become much stronger if you were able to transfer them to a zanpakutou. In fact, Kisuke Urahara has said he suspects that your powers would have activated thus, if you had not been human when they manifested. Do you understand what I am asking?"

Orihime swallowed as she digested his words. _Use my abilities…through a zanpakutou? Is that possible?_ She nodded slowly and said, "I think so, yes. I-I'll look into it soon, Head Captain."

"Very well," Yamamoto said. Turning his attention to Ichigo once more, he added, "I'll let you decided amongst yourselves what station will be assigned to her. I trust you will make the right decision. You are dismissed."

"Alright," Ichigo replied slowly, his head still swimming from the idea that Orihime might someday soon be carrying around a sword. He nodded at his superior as Orihime bowed politely, and together the couple turned to leave.

* * *

**For several** minutes, as they walked, neither spoke, both lost in their reflection of the conversation they'd had with the Head Captain. But as they turned another corner, Orihime finally pulled herself from her thoughts, remembering something Ichigo had said that had caught her attention near the beginning of the meeting.

Turning her head slightly to look up at him as they walked, she asked curiously, "Are you really going to teach me flash-step?"

Ichigo blinked, eyes widening marginally as her voice called him back to reality. With a faint shrug, he replied, "Yeah, I was thinking about it. I figure it's something I actually know how to teach you, if you want me to."

Orihime beamed, thrilled at the idea. "Of course! I can't wait! I've always wanted to be able to use flash-step!"

He grinned faintly at her enthusiasm. "Then I'll teach it to you."

Still smiling brightly, she side-stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his right arm.

His grin broadened as he looked down at the auburn-haired woman clinging to his arm. He'd never thought of himself as the type of guy who liked the idea of having a woman cling to him, but already he found it didn't bother him too much when that woman was Orihime Inoue. And though he was pretty sure it might get a little irritating if she clung to him every single time they went somewhere, he wasn't worried that that would happen, so he let himself enjoy the moment.

* * *

**Rangiku was** lounging on the couch, talking to Izuru, when Ichigo and Orihime walked into the office a short while later.

"Oh, hi, Rangiku!" Orihime greeted her friend, smiling brightly, as Ichigo shut the door behind them.

"Oi, Rangiku, what're you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he moved toward his desk reflexively.

"Well good morning to you, too, Captain Kurosaki," Rangiku teased as she stood. "I was just talking with Izuru – we're friends, we're allowed to do that. And of course I was waiting for Orihime! Good morning, Orihime!"

"You were waiting for me?" Orihime asked, her head tilting slightly. "Why?"

Rangiku's large smile made Ichigo decidedly uncomfortable, as the older woman moved around the couch and wrapped an arm around Orihime's shoulders. "I don't have a whole lot to do this morning, so I thought you and I could go shopping! We don't have stores quite like the ones in the World of the Living, but we do have some good ones, and something tells me you're in serious need of a new wardrobe!"

"Eh heh heh, well, actually, I _**do**_ need some new clothes, but…" she trailed off, her eyes flickering to Ichigo, as she wasn't at all sure of his response. She knew he always reacted strangely when he learned she'd spent time with Rangiku.

Ichigo sighed. She was right, she did need some appropriate clothes (though Rangiku, in his opinion, was hardly the choice for shopping for _**appropriate**_ anything), and he suspected she would enjoy spending a few hours with the Lieutenant. "It's fine with me, Hime," he said at length. "Oh," he added, pulling open the top drawer of his desk and dragging out a small pouch. He tossed the pouch at her, which she caught easily, and said, "That should be more than enough."

"Oh, wow," Rangiku said, eyeing the pouch in Orihime's hands. "That's quite generous of you, Ichigo. Just how much is in there, anyway?"

Scowling at her, he replied, "Enough. Besides, it's not for you, anyway."

"Ichigo, you really don't have to give me all this," Orihime said, looking up from the pouch in her hands to meet his gaze. The argument she'd been planning fell apart as his scowl settled on her.

"We talked about this yesterday, remember?" Ichigo reminded her.

She nodded, smiling gratefully, and slipped the object into her shihakushou. "Alright. I'll be back by lunchtime, okay?" She turned to Rangiku and asked, "We can manage that, right?"

"Absolutely!" Rangiku assured her. Turning her charge toward the door, she called over her shoulder, "Don't worry, Captain Kurosaki, I'll take good care of her!"

Before Ichigo or Orihime could respond, Rangiku had whisked the younger woman out the door.

Ichigo sighed and slumped into his chair. He'd really been hoping to put off Rangiku's inevitable abduction of Orihime for another couple of days.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Izuru said calmly from his chair, which he'd spun around to face Ichigo. "I think Orihime will be alright."

"It's not her _**safety**_ I worry about when she's around that woman," Ichigo admitted.

Izuru chuckled faintly, seeming to perfectly understand Ichigo's meaning. "How did your meeting go?"

Ichigo was grateful for the change of topic, and he gave himself a mental headshake before he summarized the discussion. When he was done, he asked his Lieutenant if he'd be willing to take on another kidou pupil, and Izuru offered him a small smile.

"I would be honored, sir," he replied.

With a nod, Ichigo said, "Thanks, Izuru. I feel like I keep asking you for all sorts of shit, but you keep putting up with it."

"Nonsense," Izuru said. "I offered to help you learn kidou, and I didn't really do anything out of my way yesterday at all. And I _**am**_ honored that you would consider me qualified to teach Miss Inoue something as important – and dangerous – as kidou." His lips tipped up in silent laughter as he pointed out, "It's no secret that you're rather protective of her."

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply, closed it again, and finally shrugged in defeat. "I guess there's no point in denying it, huh?"

The conversation reminded him of something else, an idea he'd been toying with since the meeting that morning, and he leaned forward slightly, asking, "Can I get your opinion on something?"

Izuru blinked, nodding slowly. "Of course, sir."

"There's no doubt in my mind that, after Orihime becomes at least adequate with kidou, she'll be strong enough to qualify for a seat," Ichigo stated, frowning at his desk as he attempted to articulate his thoughts.

When Ichigo was silent for a moment, Izuru prompted him to continue, saying, "I don't disagree…but it seems that that bothers you…."

"Yeah," Ichigo admitted, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the chair. "It's not that I don't want her to do well – I _**do**_ – it's just that…there's no damn way I could send her out on missions that had even a _**little**_ chance of being dangerous. And if Old Man Yamamoto, or someone else, tried to, I know I'd go through the roof."

Izuru nodded, realizing what Ichigo was saying. "You know, sir," he began carefully, "If that's how you feel, then you could simply _**not**_ assign her to those missions. You could take her off of the availability list, and more than likely it would never be a problem."

Ichigo gave him a funny look and asked, "Is that even allowed?"

With a faint chuckle, Izuru replied, "Well, not officially. But so far as I know, no one has ever bothered Captain Zaraki about why he never sends Lieutenant Kusajishi on missions. And certainly no one has ever assigned her behind his back. Similarly, Captain Ukitake's Third Seats are never assigned separately from him."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized that Izuru had a point. "So," he said slowly, "you think something like that would work?"

With the faintest of grins, Izuru replied, "I can't think of very many people who would dare assign Orihime Inoue to a potentially dangerous mission without the express permission of the Soul Reaper who dove into Hueco Mundo to rescue her against direct orders from the Head Captain."

"That does sound kind of stupid, doesn't it?" Ichigo agreed with a smirk.

"Incredibly," Izuru said. His expression turning serious once again, he added, "The way I see it, the only real problem you have is deciding _**which**_ rank to give her, when the time comes. It's impossible to predict what availabilities we'll have after all."

"Oi, don't remind me," Ichigo grumbled. "I'll just have to work out a couple of back-up plans, and then see what my options are when it comes to that, I guess."

"That sounds like a good plan," Izuru declared with a faint nod.

Pushing to his feet, Ichigo paused to say, "Hey, uh, thanks, Izuru." Then he turned and continued to the kitchen, in the mood for some tea.

* * *

**"Hime?"** Ichigo called quietly as he stepped up beside her on the deck. She was standing at the banister, her face turned up, eyes closed and long hair blowing lightly in the faint breeze.

Orihime turned her head at the sound of his voice, opening her eyes and smiling softly at him. "Hmm?"

"You've been quiet," he said. "Is something bothering you?"

It had been four days now since she had come to Soul Society, and Orihime had begun her kidou training the day before.

She bit her lip thoughtfully, leaning into him as he looped an arm around her torso, and finally whispered, "I was just thinking. So much has happened in the last few days, and normally I'd get to talk to Tatsuki about it all…."

"I know it's hard," Ichigo said gently when she trailed off. "I'm sorry I can't make it easier."

Orihime shook her head without actually lifting it from his shoulder and said, "It's okay, really. I don't regret coming here at all, I just wish that…there were some way things could have gone differently, you know?"

Ichigo nodded faintly, subconsciously tightening his hold on her. "Yeah, I've definitely had that thought."

"I know I'll miss them for a while," Orihime continued softly, "but I'll be okay. I have friends here, and more importantly, I have _**you**_." When she said this, she wrapped one arm around him and snuggled closer, her nose brushing up against his throat.

Wrapping his other arm around her, Ichigo held her tight and, with his lips against the shell of her ear, he murmured, "I love you, Hime."

As a single tear slipped down her cheek, Orihime smiled against him and replied, "I love you, too."

They stood together on the deck for a few more minutes, holding tightly to each other. The breeze ruffled their loose yukata sleeves, and caused the ends of Orihime's hair to tickle Ichigo's forearms.

Finally, Ichigo pressed his lips against her temple before whispering, "Come on, we should try and get some sleep."

Orihime smiled against his throat and nodded. "Okay," she said softly.

He loosened his hold and she stepped back, her hand skimming down his sculpted arm until it was resting in his larger one, and she led the way to the partially-open door. He couldn't quite stop the smirk as she guided him to their bedroom, loving the way those words fit together.

She released his hand once they were inside, allowing him to secure the door as she moved to the futon. She was still adjusting herself when Ichigo moved in behind her, but she wasn't expecting the ambush.

Orihime squealed with laughter as her boyfriend's arm snaked around her and tackled her – gently, of course – to the futon. She squirmed beneath him as his fingers began dancing over her abdomen. She had never realized she was so ticklish.

In an attempt to escape the onslaught, Orihime tried to roll away, but she was easily caught and hauled up against a solid wall of muscle. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and she told herself to ignore the warmth that stirred within her. Glad that he had at least stopped tickling her, she rolled over in his arms and tilted her head to look up at him.

Still gasping slightly for breath, she asked, "What was that for?"

Grinning crookedly, he replied, "I'm not sure. But it was your fault."

She laughed again, slumping against his chest as she tried to steady her breathing. "It was not!" she argued when she could form the words.

Ichigo rumbled suspiciously beneath her and rolled, taking her with him, onto his back. "Sure it was," he insisted. "I've never tickled anyone before in my life, so it must be your fault."

"Never?" Orihime repeated in disbelief. "But how did you know where to tickle me?"

"Lucky guess?" he suggested with another suspiciously-chuckle-like rumble.

Orihime pouted dramatically, though her eyes still shone with laughter, and squirmed until she had managed to shimmy her way up enough to look him in the eyes. When she was properly poised above him, she said, "That's just not fair! Where's your tickle-spot?"

"I don't have one," Ichigo assured her with a straight face.

"I don't believe you," Orihime asserted, her tone indicating that perhaps she was going to try and prove him wrong.

She had barely begun to move one of her hands, however, when Ichigo smirked again and leaned up, easily capturing her lips in a kiss. Her hand froze for a moment, before settling over his shoulder and gripping him tightly as she returned the kiss.

Their lips moved together, caressing and massaging, for a long minute before Ichigo's tongue slipped out and teased her lips. They parted willingly a moment later, and her tongue eagerly met his for another dance. The hand that wasn't gripping his shoulder reached up to tangle in his hair as her head tilted, letting him deepen the kiss. His hands splayed over her back, her hair cascading over her shoulders and framing their faces.

Reluctantly, Ichigo forced himself to tear his lips from hers. He could feel his body reacting (not for the first time), and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

They were both breathing heavily as Orihime shimmied down enough to use his shoulder as her pillow. He bit back the groan that nearly tore from his lips at the motion, though he was unable to stop himself from tightening his hold on her.

"Mmm," Orihime began quietly as she adjusted her grip on him. "Good night, Ichigo."

"'Night, Hime," he mumbled into her hair. It never even occurred to him to reach for the comforter as his breathing stabilized and his eyes began to droop.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ I hope you all enjoyed this one, and I'd reeeeaaallly like it if you could maybe send a review my way? And then, you know, keep reading!


	16. In Full Swing

_**A/N:**_ As promised, here's chapter fifteen! Again, nothing really to say that hasn't already been said, so I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I would _**love**_ to claim Bleach…but I can't, as it isn't mine.

**After Life**

**Chapter 15: In Full Swing**

**Orihime had** been living in Soul Society for a little over a month, and she had been training diligently for the majority of that time. She was progressing well in her kidou lessons (which were now being co-taught by both Izuru and Rukia), and though her first few attempts at flash-step had been nearly disastrous, she was beginning to get the hang of that, too.

But despite all of her progress, Orihime was feeling nervous.

Squad evaluations were coming up quickly, and she was worried that she wouldn't live up to everyone's expectations. _Surely I'll need more than another month – no, it's just three weeks – to learn everything I need to know to pass!_ she thought, thumbnail between her teeth, as she leaned against a tall tree in one of Squad Three's courtyards.

It was mid-afternoon, and her kidou lesson had ended a short while earlier, but Orihime had only made it as far as the courtyard before she'd gotten lost in her worries. _Ichigo and the others are so sure that I'll be strong enough to qualify for an actual seat, but, everyone else has been training just as hard as me, and a lot longer – there's no way I'll do better than them._

"I don't think your boyfriend would like to see that look on your face," Rangiku declared from beside the gentle healer.

Orihime jumped, her eyes widening, and turned to look at her friend. Rangiku was sitting beside her, smiling at her gently – but Orihime hadn't even sensed her approach. "R-Rangiku! You startled me!"

Rangiku laughed softly and dropped one hand on Orihime's head as she said, "That's because you weren't paying attention! Now tell me what's wrong, Orihime, or I'll be forced to tickle you again."

Orihime paled, knowing full-well that Rangiku would carry through with her threat, and waved her hands as if to dispel the situation. "Oh, no, it's nothing, really! I-I was just thinking!"

Shifting so that she was facing Orihime, Rangiku let her hands rest in her lap and gave her young friend a pointed look. "But what were you thinking _**about**_? It looked awful serious."

Looking away in shame, Orihime pulled her knees beneath her and curled her hands into her hakama. "It's just that…I'm worried I'll disappoint him – everyone, really – and I don't know what to do."

Rangiku frowned faintly. "What are you talking about? _**I'm **_certainly not disappointed with you, and I'm sure Ichigo isn't, either, so what's going on?"

"The evaluations," Orihime said softly, nervously curling her fingers tighter in her lap. "I've been training really hard, and Rukia and Izuru keep telling me that I'm doing well, but what if they're just being nice? How could I possibly do better than the people who've been training for _**years**_?"

Realizing what was bothering her friend, Rangiku smiled knowingly and allowed herself to chuckle faintly. "Is _**that**_ what's bothering you? Orihime, don't worry about that! For one thing, it's not just about how adept you are with kidou, it's more of an overall power thing – and you're already more powerful than a lot of low-level, _**ranked**_, Soul Reapers."

She paused to reach over and tilt Orihime's chin up so that their eyes could meet. "Besides," Rangiku continued, "let's say you _**don't**_ qualify for a seat this round. No one will be disappointed with you. That happens sometimes, Orihime. I mean, I had to take three evaluations before I was finally given a seat – but look at me now!"

Orihime bit her lip hesitantly, clearly torn between letting her friend's words reassure her and continuing to worry.

Rangiku's expression softened and she moved her hand to pat Orihime's shoulder comfortingly as she said, "Trust me on this, Orihime. Even if you _**never**_ become a seated officer, your true friends will not be disappointed in you. Heck, if Ichigo knew how much this is bothering you, he'd probably tell you to not even go to the evaluation. You have to know he, of all people, would never think less of you over something as frivolous as that."

Releasing a deep sigh, Orihime finally smiled and nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't let myself worry so much. But…Rangiku, can I ask you, honestly, do you think…do you think I can do it?"

"Of course I do!" Rangiku assured her immediately, her own bright smile curving her lips. "And I promise I'm not just saying that."

Orihime leaned forward and embraced the older woman. "Thank you, Rangiku. I promise to do my best!"

"That's the spirit," Rangiku said, returning the hug easily. Then she pulled back and pushed to her feet. "I have to run; but you just come find me if you need another pep-talk, alright?"

Orihime nodded rapidly, pushing to her feet as well. "I will! Have a good day, Rangiku!"

* * *

**Ichigo looked** up when Orihime stepped into the office, and his expression softened as their eyes met. "Good to see Rangiku didn't abduct you while she was here," he said with a grin.

Orihime laughed softly and shook her head. "Nope, we just talked a little!" she assured him. She moved and plopped into the chair at the far side of the desk, which Ichigo had stationed there for her when she was visiting him. Propping her elbows up on the desk, she rested her chin between her hands and asked, "Where's Izuru?"

He shrugged, casting a reflexive glance at the unoccupied desk, and said, "I think he's out helping Shuuhei with something."

Ichigo looked back at her as she nodded silently, and his lips twitched again as he said, "Speaking of, Izuru says you're almost done with your kidou training."

Orihime's eyes went wide and she sat up properly, her arms half-folded on the desk as she asked, "R-Really?"

Inclining his head as his grin broadened, Ichigo replied, "Yeah. Of course you'll still have to keep up with it, but, that's true for all of us."

Orihime wasn't entirely sure how to respond to the news. She was thrilled, but at the same time she felt like she still had so much to learn that she shouldn't be anywhere near done. Despite herself, a renewed twinge of her earlier doubt flared up in her mind. She tried to remember Rangiku's words, but a voice in the back of her head convinced her that this new information somehow changed the reality.

Her voice quiet, Orihime asked, "Ichigo…do you really think I can do it? Am I – or will I be – strong enough by next month?"

For a moment, Ichigo gave her a perplexed look, before realization dawned and he frowned. "Of course you can do it, Hime. But only if you believe in yourself, like the rest of us do."

She said nothing for a long minute, holding his gaze and searching his eyes, though she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for. When she found it, though, she took a deep breath and stamped out the doubt that lingered in her mind, offering him a tentative smile. "Okay," she said with a nod.

Ichigo slid his chair back and pushed to his feet, walking around the desk to stand directly in front of her. He knelt before her, reaching up with one hand to cup her cheek and gently run his thumb across her soft skin.

Holding her gaze firmly, he said, "I don't ever want you to doubt yourself, Orihime. You may not have the muscle, but you're still one of the strongest people I know." With a faint smirk, he added, "Think of it this way: if you can keep me from even landing a second punch to that bastard who tried to cop a feel last week, you can do damn near anything you put your mind to."

Orihime couldn't help but laugh softly at his words, easily recalling the incident (and she had only _**barely**_ managed to keep him from killing the man), and nodded. "When you put it that way, I suppose you might have a point," she replied.

"_**Captain!**_" a voice suddenly cried from the other side of the closed office door.

The urgency of the voice had them both rising immediately, even though Ichigo grumbled something incoherent under his breath before he called out, "What is it?"

The door slid open, revealing a female Soul Reaper – one of his lower-ranked officers – bowing formally, fists on the floor and head down. "I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but a fight has broken out in the main courtyard. I tried to intervene, but one of the men involved has released his shikai, and I thought it would be better to come to you before the situation worsens."

Ichigo cursed, moving to the wall and lifting Zangetsu. "How many?"

"There were only two of them when I left to get you, sir," she replied without lifting her head.

As Ichigo moved toward the door, the Soul Reaper standing and stepping aside fluidly, Orihime fell into step behind him. Ichigo paused and glanced over his shoulder. "You don't have to come," he pointed out.

She frowned and replied, "But what if someone's hurt? There's no sense bothering Fourth for something like this."

He sighed, admitting she had a point, and turned forward again. "Alright," he said. When they all started forward again they quickly broke into a run, headed toward the main courtyard, Orihime and the slightly-older Soul Reaper staying behind Ichigo.

It didn't take them too long to get to their destination, and it seemed the fight had escalated in the short time it had taken for them to arrive. Five men were now involved, and three of them had released their shikai. The ground around the fight was destroyed, and one tree was burning, though fortunately no buildings had yet been damaged.

"Dammit," Ichigo growled, his temper flaring at the sight of the unnecessary damage. "Both of you stay back," he ordered, before wrapping his right hand around Zangetsu's hilt and flash-stepping to the fight.

The five men were facing off – two versus three – and hadn't noticed their Captain's arrival. One of them called out another attack, swinging his zanpakutou, and a whip of flame shot out, arching toward one of his opponents.

The attack slammed into Zangetsu as Ichigo appeared in between the men. The force of it sent him skidding backwards nearly two feet before he swung his zanpakutou out, reversing the fire-whip. "Stand down!" Ichigo shouted angrily. "_**All **_of you!"

"C-Captain!" one of the men behind him stuttered, clearly caught off-guard.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" the one with the fire-whip called, immediately sheathing his zanpakutou and bowing low.

Ichigo returned Zangetsu to his back as he glared at the three he could see without turning. "I want to know what the hell's going on, and why, exactly, you idiots thought it was okay to fight in the middle of courtyard. And I want to know _**now**_."

Four of them started talking at once, stuttering and stumbling over their words in an attempt to avoid their Captain's legendary wrath, and Ichigo's eye twitched. Holding one hand up, he growled, "One. At. A. Time."

The story unfolded quickly that two of the men (the one with the flame-whip and the one Ichigo had saved) had gotten into an argument over something stupid, and the argument had escalated.

They both claimed the other had thrown the first punch, and soon they'd gone rolling into the courtyard, before one had shoved the other off of him. Then flame-whip had released his zanpakutou (he admitted to being the first to do so), and the other man had dodged behind the now-burning tree.

It was at this point that the other three had rushed in, intending (they claimed) to break up the fight, but after taking a few hits themselves, they apparently decided they'd rather just join in.

The second man to release his zanpakutou had been the other of the first two men, and the third had been the older brother of one of the other three, after the younger sibling had taken a kidou blast to the chest. None of them were clear on the details after that, only that they'd all taken a few hits and they knew they'd done some of the hitting as well.

The younger brother was the only one who didn't do much speaking, as he sat, head bowed, with one hand over his chest. It seemed the kidou blast had done some damage.

Ichigo ran a frustrated hand over his face as he looked at the men, who had all since sheathed their weapons and formed an awkward half-circle around him, heads hung in shame. "For the record, I'm pissed at all of you. Now who else is injured?"

The men exchanged hesitant looks and then the only other man who hadn't released his shikai slowly said, "I…think I broke my arm, sir."

Two others mumbled about some scrapes and minor burns, and Ichigo again held up one hand. "Shut up," he snapped, feeling incredibly impatient. Looking at the man with the broken arm (and it _**did**_ look broken, he realized), Ichigo added, "Go sit with Yagami."

The man nodded and moved to sit beside the younger brother carefully.

Ichigo turned half-around, to where Orihime and several other Soul Reapers were watching, and called, "Orihime. Do you mind healing these two morons?"

With a shake of her head, Orihime easily stepped off the elevated hallway and moved to join him. "Of course not," she replied. As she walked, her hairpins flashed and a golden dome quickly formed over the two seated men. She stopped when she was standing in front of them, and dropped to her knees, smiling and saying, "Just sit still for a minute; you'll be fine."

Ichigo turned his attention back to the other three. "You three are just going to have to deal with those scrapes. And once those two are healed, all five of you are going on suspension until I'm not pissed off about this anymore, got it?"

They nodded rapidly.

His glare lifting to survey the damage, Ichigo scowled darkly at the tree. "Oi, somebody put out the damned fire!" he barked loudly. Rapid scampering behind him told him that someone would handle it, and he turned his attention back to the men before him. "And if it isn't obvious," he added, jerking a thumb toward the devastation, "_**this**_ is coming out of your salaries."

"All done!" Orihime suddenly declared, standing as her Shun Shun Rikka returned to her. "How do you feel?"

The two men ran their hands over the areas where their wounds had been, poking and prodding in amazement. The younger brother lifted his head and said slowly, obviously confused, "It's like it never happened at all…thank you so much."

Ichigo moved to stand beside her, scowling at them. "It _**wouldn't**_ have happened at all if you'd all had the sense _**not**_ to fight. Now, all of you get your asses back to your quarters and don't so much as open your door until you hear from me or Lieutenant Kira."

The men immediately jumped to their feet, bowed sharply, and chorused, "Yes, sir!"

As the newly-suspended Soul Reapers ran off to their various homes, Orihime turned a smile to her boyfriend and said, "I'm proud of you."

Ichigo blinked, surprised at her declaration, and looked over at her. "…Why?"

With a soft giggle, Orihime explained, "Not all that long ago, you probably would have just beaten them senseless as punishment."

Unable to outright deny her words, Ichigo crossed his arms in his sleeves and said, "Well, I hear Captain's aren't supposed to do things like that." He paused, his eyes drifting over the torn up, burnt, earth and added, "Besides, I haven't necessarily ruled that out yet."

"Yes you have," Orihime said confidently, before turning her own gaze outward. Her light smile transformed into a frown, and she said, "I could fix all this…it looks so horrible…."

Ichigo sighed. The juvenile part of him wanted to repair it the old-fashioned way, so that he could charge it to the men responsible, but Orihime was right. It really did look horrible, and since it was the main courtyard, anyone who came to visit Squad Three would see it, which wouldn't look good for him.

So he nodded and said, "I suppose you should." Lifting his voice so that the Soul Reapers who were still putting out the last of the flames could hear him, he called, "Everyone clear the area!"

The men hesitated, glancing at him to see if they were being included, and when he nodded they quickly gathered their equipment and scurried to the covered walkway.

"Souten Kisshun," Orihime commanded softly. Obediently the Shun Shun Rikka raced forth, quickly encompassing the entire battle-torn area. She remained where she was, right at the edge of her dome, and Ichigo held his position at her side. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and rested her hands on the dome.

The onlookers watched in amazement as the damages done to the courtyard began reversing themselves before their eyes. The ground filled itself back in, and the branches of the tree which had been burnt completely off re-grew, even as the black scorch marks erased themselves. In only a few minutes, the courtyard was as good as new, and the Shun Shun Rikka once again returned to Orihime.

Orihime smiled and let her hands fall to her sides. "There," she said softly. "Much better."

* * *

**Ichigo sighed** heavily as he sat down on the couch that night after dinner. He'd been forced to do a ridiculous amount of paperwork as a result of the afternoon's incident, and having to sign his name on practically the same document that many times over had his nerves feeling a little frayed. He was incredibly glad that the work day was over.

Orihime moved toward him from behind the couch, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. As he tilted his head back to look up at her, she smiled and dropped a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't help more," she said softly, understanding why he was frustrated.

He scowled and reached up to cover both of her hands with one of his. "You did more than you should've as it is," he said. "Besides, if I'd realized that officially suspending someone required so much paperwork, I probably _**would**_ have settled for beating them up."

"Well, I'm still glad you didn't," Orihime said, leaning awkwardly over the couch so that she could kiss him lightly on the lips.

Ichigo leaned back, into her backwards embrace, blushing faintly when his head landed on her bosom. Tightening the hand he still had over hers, he replied, "I'll try to remember that for next time."

Orihime smiled at him and, after a moment, she offered, "If you're feeling tense, I could give you a massage…."

Suddenly the thought of Orihime's slim, delicate hands moving across his bare skin had pushed all others from his mind, and Ichigo felt his face heat up. Swallowing heavily, Ichigo managed to say, "You don't have to, Hime. I'm feeling better already."

"Oh, it's alright!" Orihime assured him. "I offered, remember?"

"I know," Ichigo said, cringing inwardly at the thickness of his voice. He had yet to purge the images – the idea – from his mind, and they were making it hard to concentrate. "But I'm alright."

She still looked less than convinced, and she pulled her lower lip between her teeth for a moment before she said, "If you don't like that idea, you could try a nice hot bath. That always helps me relax."

_She's going to kill me,_ he decided silently. _Really, the _**last**_ thing I need to be thinking about right now is her in the bathtub._ Not surprisingly, his brain seemed to disagree, as the new image was suddenly competing with the previous one. And to make it worse, when he was able to actually see what his eyes were telling him, he recognized an unsuccessfully-buried look of disappointment in her eyes. _Crap. She really _**wants**_ to give me that massage, doesn't she?_

"Actually," he said at length, knowing he would regret what he was going to say. "Maybe that massage would be nice after all…if you're sure you don't mind?"

Her eyes lit up again and she smiled. "Of course I don't mind! Come on, we'll do it in the bedroom, where we'll both be more comfortable." As she spoke, she released him and stepped back from the couch.

For that much, he was grateful, as it meant she didn't see the look that crossed his face at her choice of words. _I've become a fucking pervert,_ he realized.

"_**Not if you want to be literal,"**_ his hollow piped up.

"_I don't need you right now,"_ Ichigo growled silently as he stood and started towards the bedroom. Orihime had already disappeared inside.

Ignoring him altogether, his hollow continued, _**"Or you could take it the way you meant it, and you'd **_still_** be wrong, Kingy. 'Cause you've been having 'perverted' thoughts about the Queen for a few years now."**_

Grinding his teeth, Ichigo replied, _"Will you shut the fuck up?"_

"_**Heh heh, can't take the truth, huh?"**_

Orihime was kneeling beside the futon patiently when he slipped into the room, still arguing with his hollow in frustration. She smiled up at him and patted the bed lightly, saying, "Just lie down here. And, um, you'll probably want to…t-take your shirt off."

He took some solace in the fact that she was clearly at least a little affected by this situation, as her face had flushed nearly crimson for a moment, and her light stutter hadn't escaped his attention. Unfortunately, neither had it escaped his hollow's notice. Ichigo nodded, slipping easily out of his white haori and moving to hang it up, as he did every night.

He fought against the heat that rose again to his cheeks as he began un-tucking his remaining shirts. Thus far, in the time they'd lived together, Ichigo and Orihime had managed to avoid changing in the same room as the other. But he reminded himself that this wasn't the first time she'd seen him shirtless, and he quickly tossed aside the top half of his shihakushou.

Then he padded across the floor and sat down carefully. "I, uh, guess you need me on my stomach, huh?" he asked rhetorically as he kicked himself for feeling so flustered. _We _**live**_ together, dammit, this really isn't that big a deal!_

It wasn't until her eyes lifted to lock with his sheepishly that he actually realized she'd been staring at his chest. His eyes darkened as her tongue slipped out to wet her lips, and she swallowed, nodding slowly. "Uh-huh," she replied, sounding suspiciously breathless.

As he readjusted himself into the necessary position, he decided that, strangely, knowing he had an effect on her that was similar to the effect she had on him really didn't help very much – at least in this particular situation. It certainly did nothing to tamp down the fire that was burning in his blood at the moment.

He heard her take a deep breath, and then she shifted, moving onto the futon and crawling up right beside him. "A-are you ready?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," he replied, amazed his own voice hadn't stuttered. His muscles jumped a moment later when her small, warm hands tentatively pressed themselves against his shoulder blades. He shifted slightly, to rest his forehead against his curled fists, and set his jaw tight as her hands began slowly moving over his skin.

The feeling was better than he had dared imagine. _Fuck!_ he cursed silently.

Orihime bit her lip as she carefully pressed her hands into the taught muscles of his back. She was trying very hard to focus on her promised task, and not be distracted by the rippling muscles that were suddenly exposed to her hungry eyes. All she really wanted to do was run her hands over them. _But I have to behave,_ she reminded herself.

And it wasn't really as hard as she was making it. She _**was**_ getting to explore his muscles after all. He really was horribly tense, so she focused on trying to ease out the knots that had gathered around his shoulders and neck. His skin was smooth, and hot (but not unhealthily so) to the touch, and every now and then one of the muscles she was working on would twitch beneath her hands.

She felt his shoulder muscles tense slightly as she moved her hands closer to his neck, and she frowned curiously. It didn't take her long to figure out the reason behind the flexing muscle – his fists were clenched tightly beneath his forehead. She couldn't see his face, as it was mostly in shadow and half-buried in the sheet over the futon, but something told her his eyes were squeezed shut as well. _Am I just making it worse?_ she wondered, worried.

She wasn't naïve enough to believe that she didn't have any sort of physical effect on her boyfriend; they cuddled together every night, after all – she had woken up more than once with evidence to the contrary brushing against her legs or backside. And she certainly knew how _**she**_ would have felt if he were the one giving _**her**_ the massage.

"Ichigo…should I stop?" Orihime asked softly, rubbing her thumbs over a knot at the base of his neck.

"Wh-what?" he asked, his voice slightly strangled.

Her hands stilled and she couldn't quite stop the pout that curved her lips. "I'm afraid that…maybe I'm making it worse, instead of better."

Ichigo rolled his head to the side so that he could face her and said, "No, Hime. Actually, it feels…really good. Keep going…please."

It was the 'please' that got her. She smiled and nodded, and her hands resumed their ministrations, moving slowly and firmly along his sculpted back. His muscles would quiver occasionally when her hands moved across a sensitive spot, and once or twice he wasn't quite able to muffle the deep groan that rumbled up from his chest.

He was too lost in the feeling of her slim fingers pressing into his back to care, and she quickly found that she absolutely loved the sounds he was making. So she allowed herself to take her time, working out all the knots she could find from the top of his shoulders to the curve of his hips. He never once tried to stop her.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ *grins* Yeah, I admit, I maybe had a _**little**_ too much fun with that last scene. But, with a little luck, you all had just as much fun reading it! LOL And now, of course, I hope you enjoyed it, and obviously I'd very much appreciate a review! Please? Ahem, oh, and, stay tuned for chapter sixteen!


	17. Stronger pt I

_**A/N:**_ Wow, sixteen…and I don't expect to be done after seventeen, which means this is definitely going to be my longest story ever! That makes me excited (can you tell?)! I hope you're all having fun reading this (I don't feel bad saying that now…LOL), and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Also, yes, I know I'm skipping chunks of time…I don't feel we need day-to-day things, you know? Anyway, I'll shut up now! Go read!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Bleach…and I get the feeling I may've said that a time or two before…huh, so weird….

**After Life**

**Chapter 16: Stronger pt I**

**Orihime's eyes** fluttered open slowly, and she felt as though she'd been asleep for days. She was disoriented, and yet she didn't feel anxious at all.

Lush green grass was sticking up between her fingers, and Orihime's eyes went wide as she realized she was outside. She sat up quickly, lifting her eyes from the grass to the area around her.

She was sitting in a meadow full of healthy green grass and several varieties of flowers spread out around her. There were no trees as far as she could see, and the sky was the brightest shade of blue she could remember seeing, with not a cloud in sight. After a moment, she realized she could hear the faint sound of running water, so she pushed herself to her feet and began walking toward it.

In no time she came to a stream, about half the width of the Karakura River, flowing at a steady, comfortable pace. A light breeze picked up, blowing her hair out around her and bringing the combined scent of the flowers from the field she still stood in to her nose.

_It's so peaceful and beautiful here,_ she thought, turning from the stream to look around again. _But where am I? And how did I get here?_ As she thought more on it, she realized the area looked somewhat familiar – like something she'd seen in a dream once or twice.

And then she heard a voice, soft and reassuring, on the breeze. "Orihime," the voice called.

Gray eyes widening, Orihime moved a little away from the stream and called out, "Hello? Who's there?"

"Orihime," the voice, definitely female, repeated, sounding a bit stronger now.

"Who are you?" Orihime tried again, her eyes darting back and forth. She could clearly hear the voice, but she couldn't see _**anything**_. Subconsciously, her hands went up, fingers reaching for her hairpins. She sucked in a sharp breath when she realized they weren't there, and the first real swells of panic were born in her heart.

"I'm here," the voice said. It was as if the breeze was bringing the words to her ears from some far-off place.

"What's going on?" Orihime demanded, forcing herself to calm down. "Who are you? _**Where**_ are you?"

"You already know my name, Orihime," the voice declared. She sounded closer now, like she was hiding behind some invisible tree.

Confusion filled Orihime, and the breeze shifted, increasing in intensity. Her hair was now getting tangled across her face, and she lifted one hand to try and push it back. "What do you mean?" she called.

Pollen and loose petals from the flowers at her feet seemed to swirl up, and Orihime had to squint slightly, but after a moment, she was sure that there was a form taking shape. Her eyes widened as the shape solidified, revealing a tall woman with long (longer than Orihime's), flowing, faded pink hair.

The woman had perfectly-tanned skin and eyes as blue as the sky above them, and wore a fine silk kimono. The kimono had six types of flowers, in varying colors and sizes, scattered all across it.

Easily the most remarkable thing about her were her wings – she had six of them protruding from her back, slim and mostly transparent, and each wing was just a little different than the others. Different colors seemed to flicker through them as the wind ruffled them faintly.

She was easily as tall as Rangiku, and when she looked into Orihime's eyes, Orihime saw something she recognized.

She had no idea how, but she was sure now that this woman wasn't a woman at all, but a zanpakutou spirit. _Then,_ she realized, _this must be…my inner world…I finally managed to get into my inner world!_

"Yes, Orihime," the woman said gently. "But it won't matter if you can't remember my name."

"Your name…?" Orihime repeated. She tilted her head then and said, "But, I have six spirits for my powers…they all have different names."

The woman nodded. "That's true. I was unable to appear to you in my true form when you resided in the World of the Living, and so I had to change my form in order to better suit your needs and situation."

"Oh," Orihime said as she processed the woman's words. "I think I understand…is that why you manifested through my hairpins, too?"

"Yes," the spirit replied. "And you must understand, if you call to me in this form, I will never again manifest through your hairpins. If you speak my name, and take my hand, I will become your zanpakutou."

Orihime pursed her lips thoughtfully. "And you're _**sure**_ I know your name?"

"You do," the woman assured her. "Think back, Orihime. It's important that you remember on your own, if my full power is ever to manifest."

Orihime nodded and closed her eyes tightly, thinking over everything she knew about her powers. _It has to be there somewhere,_ she told herself.

* * *

**The sounds **of pounding feet rapidly approaching were the only sounds of warning that Ichigo and Izuru had before the door was flung open and Orihime burst in excitedly, squealing, "_**Ichigo!**_ Look!" And then she thrust out her hands, in order for him to examine the object she held. An object that looked suspiciously like a zanpakutou.

The sheath was unremarkable, like most other sheaths. The guard was styled like the hibiscus flowers of her hairpins, as if they were stacked on top of each other, the lower one twisted slightly so that all of its petals were visible beneath the other. The hilt was average length, and the pattern etched into it resembled a rose stem.

"I did it!" Orihime continued as Ichigo (and Izuru) attempted to process what their eyes were telling them. "I was finally able to concentrate enough to get into my inner world, and I met my zanpakutou, and then I was back in my outer world and this was in my hands!" She was practically bouncing with her enthusiasm as she finished.

Ichigo, recovering from her entrance and the sight of her holding a sword (sheathed or not, it didn't really matter to him), grinned and pushed to his feet. "That's great, Hime," he said honestly as he stepped up to her. Holding out his hand, he asked, "May I?"

Orihime nodded, her smile already blinding, and set her new zanpakutou in his outstretched hand.

As Ichigo examined it curiously, Izuru looked over at Orihime and smiled. "Congratulations, Orihime. That's a great accomplishment."

"Thank you, Izuru!" Orihime chirped, clapping her hands in front of herself and lacing her fingers together.

Ichigo held the sword out for her and said, "I'm really proud of you."

Orihime managed to smile brighter at his words as she took the sword back. "Th-thank you, Ichigo!"

Izuru quietly got up and stepped into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

Ichigo reached out and gently pried the zanpakutou from Orihime's fingers, turning slightly to lean it against his desk, before he turned back around and wrapped his arms around her. She met his lips eagerly, her hands burying themselves in his orange hair as he pulled her flush against him.

Their tongues met in an electric dance, and then Orihime's slipped past his lips, running along his teeth before moving deeper. Ichigo growled against her lips, angling his head and running his tongue along hers, though he refrained from taking control of the kiss, wanting to let her have her way with him just a little.

Noises from the kitchen reminded them that they weren't – technically – alone, and since they were still in the office, they couldn't afford to lose track of their surroundings. Trailing his hands down her back until they were planted on her hips, Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, meeting her flushed, hooded gaze for a long moment. She licked her lips and smiled at him, her fingers running over the fabric of his Captain's haori.

"Congratulations," Ichigo murmured huskily. Her smile brightened, her eyes twinkling, and he grinned back at her. Reluctantly, he dropped his hands from her hips and took a step backwards, before turning and moving to his desk.

Orihime paused to pick up her new sword before moving to her chair, which was (as always) positioned on the far side of the desk. "Oh, should we let the Head Captain know? He did ask," she said thoughtfully as she took her seat.

"I took the liberty of sending him the message already," Izuru stated as he returned from the kitchen, three cups of tea resting on a slim tray. He paused in front of Orihime and expertly handed her one without so much as tilting the tray.

"Oh, thank you, Izuru!" Orihime said, shining her smile on him gratefully.

"Thanks," Ichigo echoed with a half-nod as Izuru set a cup before him on the desk.

"My pleasure," Izuru replied, before turning toward his own desk.

As the Lieutenant set his own tea on his desk, Orihime looked over at Ichigo. Her smile had shifted slightly, becoming something between hesitant and pleading, and she said, "Say, Ichigo…I was thinking, since you did such a good job teaching me flash-step, maybe you could teach me sword-fighting, too?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide, as he hadn't at all been expecting that (though, in retrospect, he had no idea why), and he immediately replied, "Absolutely not!"

Orihime's face fell, and her eyes settled on the steaming mug of tea she held in her lap.

He instantly felt like he'd just kicked a puppy, and he had to look away. Keeping his voice calm, he explained, "I'm not qualified to teach you that, Orihime. You'd be better off learning from someone else." He did his best not to cringe at his own words. His own experience with learning how to wield a sword had him thinking up all sorts of horrifying scenarios.

"How can you say that?" Orihime asked softly, still staring at her tea. "You're _**great**_ with a sword, so you can definitely teach me how to use one. I-Isn't that the argument you used for teaching me flash-step?"

He hated that she was right. That was exactly what his reasoning had been, and he'd been right – once she'd gotten the hang of it, she had caught on as quickly as he had. "Flash-step," he began slowly, praying he'd be able to articulate his thoughts properly, "was different."

Orihime bravely lifted her head enough to look at him and pouted slightly. "Different how?"

"It wasn't nearly as dangerous," Ichigo replied honestly. He let out a heavy sigh and lifted his own gaze to meet hers, his eyes apologizing for him. "It's just that…I learned how to use a sword the hard way – I got bloody, a _**lot**_ – and I don't want to see that happen to you." He paused, something else settling in his eyes, and added, "I _**can't**_ be responsible for hurting you, Hime. Please understand that."

The faint hurt that had dulled her eyes vanished, replaced with understanding, and she smiled almost apologetically. "I'm sorry," she began, "I hadn't thought of that. But…isn't that exactly why you'd be the best choice? Because you _**wouldn't**_ push me too far?"

Ichigo broke from her gaze, afraid he might actually give in if he didn't, and dropped his face in his hands. He was silent for a long minute, arguing with himself (and for once, his hollow didn't seem to feel inclined to pick a side). At length, he lifted his head again and looked over at her, his scowl firmly in place.

"I'll offer you a compromise," he said. "I just don't think I can teach you everything you need to know, but, I'll help get you started. We'll start you on wooden swords – they're safer – and I'll teach you all the basics that way. That'll help get you used to fighting with a sword. When you're ready to use a real blade…I'll pick someone we both trust."

Orihime smiled and nodded, reaching one hand across the desk and covering his nearest one. "Okay," she said gently. "I won't ask you to do something you really don't want to. I'm so sorry, Ichigo, I really hadn't thought of it like that. I'll be satisfied with your compromise."

Covering her hand with his other one, Ichigo met her gaze again, his expression softening. "I'm sorry, too, Hime. I hate disappointing you."

With a slight shake of her head, Orihime replied, "It's okay; I thought I would be, but now that I understand where you're coming from, I'm really not disappointed. I'm just happy you'll be teaching me some of it."

There was a moment of silence, and then Izuru interrupted carefully from where he sat at his desk, saying, "If I may make a suggestion, sir?"

"Please," Ichigo replied, looking across the office to his Lieutenant. Orihime turned her attention to him as well, but kept silent.

"This may sound odd," the Lieutenant began, "but you may want to consider asking Captain Kyouraku if he'd be willing to help teach her. Of course he's an excellent swordsman, but he would also understand your desire to teach her without her incurring undue harm. Of course, I'm sure there are others who would also be good candidates."

"Captain Kyouraku?" Orihime repeated thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have thought of him…."

"Me, either," Ichigo agreed. He nodded to Izuru and added, "Thanks, Izuru. I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh!" Orihime suddenly cried, sitting upright and nearly spilling what was left of her tea. "I'm so sorry! I know you're busy, with the evaluations so close! I should go so you can get back to work!"

Chuckling now, Ichigo reached out and caught her hand as she used the desk to push herself to her feet. "Ordinarily I'd remind you that you can visit anytime," he said, absently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "But, since we are a bit short on time, maybe you could head over to Eighth and see if Shunsui would be willing to help with your training? We might as well get it figured out ahead of time."

Orihime nodded with a small smile. "Sure! Is there anyone else you'd like me to ask?"

He paused for a moment, debating something, and then said, "If he says no, or if he's not sure, go ahead and ask Toushirou…if it comes to it, _**I'll**_ talk to Ikkaku, but I really don't want to go there if we don't have to."

Curious, Orihime asked, "You don't want me to ask Rangiku?"

"She's taught you enough," Ichigo replied automatically. But he grudgingly had to admit that the woman was fairly adept with a sword, so he added, "Yeah, alright, if you have to go to Toushirou, you might as well ask them both."

Orihime smiled, barely restraining her laughter, and said, "Alright! I'll be back when I'm done, then!"

Ichigo nodded, squeezing her hand before releasing it, and he and Izuru watched as she made her exit, zanpakutou in hand.

* * *

**Declaring that** he was completely unable to say no to a beautiful woman, Shunsui had agreed to help train Orihime, on the condition that they were not to release their zanpakutous. Orihime had quickly agreed, as she was far less worried about familiarizing herself with her powers than she was about actually knowing how to wield a sword.

Orihime had immediately told Ichigo the news (via hell butterfly, as she was on her way to share her accomplishment with Rukia and Renji), and in his response Ichigo had added that they would be able to start their training later that afternoon.

So now Orihime found herself standing in one of Squad Three's sparring rooms, analyzing the stand of wooden swords in an attempt to choose the perfect one. Her own sword was secured at her hip.

She was so engrossed in her examination of the wooden swords that she didn't hear the door slide easily open, nor shut again as Ichigo stepped into the room. He looked over at her and, realizing what she was doing, grinned silently. Deliberately making as little noise as possible, he moved to the side and slipped Zangetsu from his back, resting the large zanpakutou against the wall.

Then he carefully made his way toward her, until he was close enough to be heard when he whispered, "They're all the same, you know."

Orihime jumped, clearly having remained completely unaware, and spun around, blushing madly. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Ichigo chuckled and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Sorry, you were just so focused…I couldn't help it."

Pouting, Orihime crossed her arms and said, "I was just trying to figure out which one I should use!"

Ichigo stepped up to her and lifted one hand to lightly brush her loose bangs out of her face. Then he leaned down and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips as his hand shifted to cup the side of her face, and he murmured, "Forgive me?"

Orihime released a breath and let her arms fall to her sides. "I'm not really mad," she admitted.

"Good to know," Ichigo replied, rubbing his thumb across her cheek before pulling his hand away. "So, are you ready?"

With a short nod, Orihime smiled and said, "Yes, sir!"

Ichigo gave her a pointed look, one eyebrow arched. She returned his look with a teasing grin, and then promptly turned her back to him and reached for one of the swords.

Sighing, Ichigo reached around her and pulled out a sword of his own, before stepping back a few paces. He still had mixed feelings about her learning sword-fighting, but since it really was necessary, he supposed he was glad to have a heavy influence on her training.

But he really hoped she didn't grin like a giddy school girl in a _**real**_ fight.

* * *

**Orihime was** utterly exhausted as she sank into the tub later that night. She and Ichigo had lost track of time during training, and it wasn't until her stomach rumbled loudly that they realized it had gotten dark out already.

Knowing she was too tired to cook, and since he wasn't in the mood, they had gone out to eat – but since it was later than usual, the line was also longer than usual. So it was later than either would have liked when they finally got home, and Ichigo had suggested she take a hot bath to let herself relax.

_I still can't believe I finally got my own zanpakutou,_ she reflected as she leaned her back against the wall of the tub. Though it was quite a bit larger than the one she'd had in her apartment, the tub still reminded her a little of her former home, and it was strangely comforting.

As she thought back to her conversation with the spirit of her zanpakutou, it occurred to her that she had expected to be a little more saddened at what she _**had**_ lost – the six spirits that had inhabited her hairpins. _But they're not really gone,_ she reasoned with herself.

And it was true. Though she wouldn't have their individual personalities to speak to in her mind, they weren't actually lost to her. Their essences still infused their own techniques, and, as her zanpakutou had explained it, the six of them were different aspects of her. _It's really more like they've all grown up,_ she decided with a small laugh.

_So that's why I'm not sad,_ she mused, nodding to herself. With a sigh, she reached for her shampoo to begin washing her hair. Her muscles still ached from the unfamiliar use, but the ache was already beginning to ease. And what pain remained was entirely worth it in her mind, because, as she saw it, when this training was over she would finally be a _**real**_ Soul Reaper.

* * *

**Ichigo sat** on the vast floor-space of their living room with his legs crossed, Zangetsu resting across his lap, his eyes closed. He had decided to use the time it took Orihime to finish her bath to do a little 'soul searching' of his own. It had been a while since he'd visited his inner world (not that he'd ever made a habit of hanging out there), and something about the day made it seem like a good time to check in.

He wasn't waiting long, as he almost immediately found himself standing on one of the identical skyscrapers that made up his inner world. He was glad to see that the scenery hadn't changed to resemble the world he now lived in. Turning around, partially to make sure no one was sneaking up on him, he called out, "Oi, Old Man! Are you here?"

"Of course, Ichigo," Zangetsu's low, rumbling voice called from several feet away.

Ichigo turned to face the zanpakutou spirit and grinned. "Just checking. You were MIA last time I was here."

"I'm always here," Zangetsu corrected calmly. "You just can't always see me."

"Right," Ichigo replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. It was then that he noticed the change in the weather. He could see the sky again.

The clouds were still thicker and darker than they used to be, but the blue sky shone through brightly. No rain fell.

"It's true," Zangetsu said, as if sensing Ichigo's thoughts. "Your world is stabilizing once again."

"Is this as good as it's gonna get?" Ichigo asked, looking back at the figure before him.

"That's up to you," Zangetsu replied. "But I believe that, in time, this world could forget all about the rain. However, for that to happen, you must allow it, Ichigo."

Ichigo seemed to get the message that the old spirit was trying to give him, and he nodded faintly. "I believe that, too," he said after a minute. "I'm happy again – I _**am**_ – I just…haven't finished adjusting."

"It will take time for your heart to fully let go of the loved ones you were forced to leave behind," Zangetsu agreed. "We can be patient."

"**Speak for yourself, Old Man,"** Ichigo's hollow declared, suddenly standing behind Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned faintly and shut his eyes. "Is it impossible for me to talk to Zangetsu _**without**_ you butting in anymore?"

"**Hey, I **_live_** here, remember? And, for the record, we can't **_all_** be that patient, King,"** his hollow said with a sneer.

Turning around to face his white counterpart, Ichigo scowled and asked, "What the hell are you getting at this time?"

His hollow's smirk grew and he replied, **"Oh, you'll figure it out soon enough."**

Grumbling under his breath, Ichigo turned his back to the hollow in order to acknowledge Zangetsu again and said, "Well, if _**you're**_ cool, I'm gonna go. This idiot's giving me a headache."

* * *

**After she'd** finished her bath, and Ichigo had pulled himself out of his inner world, the couple had quickly prepared for bed.

Ichigo looped his arm around Orihime's waist as he settled in behind her, his other arm extended and curved slightly, acting as her pillow. She sighed softly as her body relaxed in his arms, her smaller hand landing over his, which was resting over her abdomen, and she laced their fingers together.

"I'm really excited," she whispered. "But, at the same time, I'm nervous. My sword-skills certainly won't be up to par by next week."

"Don't worry about the evaluation," Ichigo replied softly, his lips brushing against her soft, still-damp, hair. "You'll do your best, and you'll do fine. I don't want you rushing through these lessons, alright?"

"I know," Orihime assured him. "I just can't help but worry about it a little. Will you be disappointed in me if I don't qualify?"

Ichigo frowned into her hair and tightened his arm around her, unintentionally hauling her up to his chest. Tilting his head so that his lips were beside her ear, he whispered firmly, "Absolutely not. Don't ever think that." He paused to press a kiss to the skin beneath her ear before adding, "But it doesn't matter, because you _**will**_. I have faith in you."

Orihime smiled at his words, her heart fluttering. "Ichigo…thank you," she breathed.

Re-positioning his head so that he was once again laying down properly, he said, "Get some rest, Hime. We're training again tomorrow, you'll need your energy."

Orihime mumbled a sleepy 'good night,' and Ichigo knew she probably hadn't even heard his words. As he inhaled a deep lungful of her scent, he felt his own body relax, and he smiled faintly into her hair as sleep claimed him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Though I'm sort of sad to say it, there are only a few more chapters left of this story (I'm thinking three?). I could certainly drag it out longer than that, but I'm a firm believer that every story has an 'end' and to drag a story beyond that point is to kill the original purpose for the story. If that even makes sense…LOL So, anyway, please drop me a review to let me know how you felt about this one, and then go read the next part!


	18. Stronger pt II

_**A/N:**_ The end is drawing near (and I'm feeling a little sad…) but first, we've got some good stuff to get to! So, if you're ready (though I suppose it'd be a problem if you _**weren't**_…), I present to you: chapter seventeen!

**Warning:** Believe it or not, this story is rated 'M' for a reason.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I have not miraculously become the sole copyright holder of Bleach since the last time I had to write one of these….

**After Life**

**Chapter 17: Stronger pt II**

**A week** was not a lot of time, especially when one was simultaneously dreading and anticipating an important event. Or at least that was the way it seemed to Orihime Inoue as she blinked her eyes open on the morning of the evaluations. It was early, she could tell, as there was still a faint chill in the air, even despite the closed window, and the light drifting through the closed curtains was weak. But the moment she remembered what day it was, she was wide awake.

She closed her eyes, not in the attempt to get a little more sleep, but in an attempt to simply let herself enjoy the morning. Ichigo's arms were wound around her securely, in an embrace she knew she wouldn't be able to break without waking him. Not that she wanted to.

Her head was tucked beneath his chin, the side of her face resting against his shoulder and collar. They were curled on their sides, chest-to-chest, one of her arms curled around his torso, the other semi-awkwardly curled between their bodies. One of her legs had managed to tangle itself between his, but this realization didn't make her blush. They had woken up in similar tangles several times before.

The slight change in his breathing told her he was waking up, and a moment later his arms tightened slightly around her as he dragged in a deep breath.

Smiling against his skin (as his yukata had loosened during the night), Orihime murmured, "Good morning."

"Mm, morning," Ichigo replied, his voice still thick with sleep. "How long've you been up?"

"I wouldn't really say I was 'up' yet," Orihime replied with just the faintest twinge of a teasing tone.

Ichigo shifted so that he could lower his head and press a kiss to her hair before he said, "Good point."

Orihime giggled against him, the hand that was twisted up in his yukata holding on just a bit tighter.

Suddenly Ichigo moved, rolling onto his back and therefore hauling her completely on top of him. Then he shifted his hold, dragging his hands up and grabbing her shoulders before he pulled her up enough to capture her lips in a kiss.

Orihime laughed against his lips, returning the kiss happily, as she readjusted her own grip enough to tangle her fingers in his extra-messy hair. She loved running her fingers through his hair.

His hands released her shoulders once she was where he wanted her, and skimmed down her spine deliberately. One of them settled at the small of her back, pressing her against him as his fingers splayed. The other trailed back up her spine, and over the exposed flesh of her throat, until he was supporting the back of her head.

The kiss had long-since turned heated and passionate as Ichigo practically devoured her lips, before sucking her tongue into his mouth. He curved his own around it sensually, and then trailed his tongue over hers again when her fingernails dug into his scalp as she pressed closer to him.

His thumb had begun trailing small, firm circles over her covered back as she tilted her head in an attempt to kiss him deeper. Her loose hair was once again framing their faces, shorter strands of it tickling his cheek and ears. She moaned faintly against his lips, and her body arched just a little when his thumb went slightly higher, finding a sensitive spot along her spine.

The arching motion had her pressing directly against his already-aching manhood, and Ichigo released a faint groan of his own. Even though it was earlier than they usually woke up, it wasn't _**that**_ much earlier – especially since he had to be in a little earlier to prepare for the evaluations. It was with that (rather rude) thought in mind that Ichigo finally tore his lips from hers.

"Hime," he began, his voice thick with obvious desire. "I have to get ready…."

"I know," Orihime whispered, her gray eyes darker than usual. She pulled one hand from his hair to trail it down the side of his face lightly as she smiled. "I love you," she murmured, still slightly breathless.

Ichigo lifted his head a bit and pressed a light kiss to the tip of her nose. "Love you, too," he whispered. Then he rolled them both over again, more gently this time, and bit back a groan when her leg rubbed up against him. Ignoring the now-familiar throbbing, he pressed another kiss to her forehead before pulling back from her and asking, "Are you getting up?"

"Mhm," Orihime replied with a nod. "But you can use the bathroom first; I don't have anywhere specific to be just yet."

"Okay," he said, before adjusting his yukata and pushing to his feet. He grabbed a fresh shihakushou and, offering her another brief smile, stepped from the room quietly.

* * *

**Two ranked** Soul Reapers stood beside the large double-door entrance to the arena, keeping an eye on the group as they filed in. One of the men smiled at Orihime as she passed, walking beside a slightly-shorter woman, and Orihime returned the smile politely, holding his eyes only briefly.

The stadium was large, as Orihime had imagined, and she was not the only one who paused to take in the open-air arena they found themselves in. But she regained herself quickly and continued to follow the group in front of her, who were being guided by other Soul Reapers. They were instructed to sit in rows, and being filed only in the order that they arrived in. Orihime found herself fourth from the end of the third row and calmly sat, legs folded properly beneath her, zanpakutou resting on the ground at her side.

As the rest of the group filed in around her, she allowed herself to look around again. It didn't take her long to spot Ichigo, already settled in his seat, several rows up so that he (and the other two judges) had a good view. Since he was sitting in the bleachers, he was sitting with one foot propped up on the empty bench in front of him (though Orihime imagined he would readjust when the evaluations began), and his arm was stretched out, resting over his slightly elevated leg. Zangetsu was balanced across the bench on his right side, within easy reach.

To Ichigo's left, Izuru had settled as well, sitting with his legs folded beneath him and Wabisuke on his left. Izuru was flipping through a packet of papers, most likely familiarizing himself with some of the other recruits who were up for evaluation.

To Ichigo's right, on the other side of Zangetsu, sat a Soul Reaper Orihime didn't recognize. She imagined he was the judge that had been sent from Squad One, as Ichigo had mentioned something about each squad being assigned a seated officer from Squad One to be an additional, 'unbiased' judge. His zanpakutou, like Izuru's, was on his left, putting it beside Zangetsu.

Orihime's eyes were drawn away from them, then, as their Third Seat stepped up, standing on the lowest bleacher to be seen above the mostly-seated crowd and gather their attention. He cleared his throat loudly and held up a single hand to get them to quiet down, which they did almost immediately.

"Good morning," he said politely as he lowered his hand. "We all know why we're here, so I'll make this quick. I will call your name when your turn comes. Now, you'll notice that Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kira have been joined by the Fourth Seat of Squad One, Ushiou Akiyama. He will be the third judge for today's evaluations."

The Third Seat then turned and bowed formally at his superiors, before lifting his head and asking, "Captain Kurosaki, sir, are you ready to begin?"

Orihime turned her gaze easily back to Ichigo, unsurprised to note that she had been right; he was now (though probably only grudgingly) sitting with his legs folded beneath him. Ichigo nodded once, but said nothing.

The Third Seat turned again to face the recruits and said, "We will now begin," before moving off to the side to watch.

* * *

**"Inoue,"** the Third Seat called a short while later, as the woman to Orihime's left reclaimed her seat silently.

Orihime took a deep breath and stood, easily sliding her zanpakutou once again through the loop at her side. Her face flushed slightly as she felt everyone's eyes land on her, watching her make her way to the demonstration zone. New targets were being set up for her as she walked, and when she reached the center, she turned and bowed formally for the judges, managing to keep herself from staring at Ichigo.

"We'll begin with kidou," the Third Seat instructed calmly. "Give us at least two demonstrations of each type, please."

"Yes," Orihime replied with a nod, before turning to the targets.

She chose one and easily began the incantation, holding her hands in the appropriate position, just as Izuru and Rukia had taught her. She called out the attack as the power collected in her palms, and the energy shot forth, destroying the target. Pausing only long enough to decide on another, slightly higher-level, kidou, she began the next incantation. When she was done, the next target she had aimed at went up in flames.

Then she turned her attention to the gigai-like dolls that they were using to demonstrate their bakudo skills (as it had been deemed too dangerous to use the techniques on each other for mere demonstrative purposes). Another incantation fell from her lips and the first doll was caught easily in the thick golden-energy chain that she had conjured. Not missing a beat, she jumped up several levels and cast another restrictive spell on the remaining doll. Bakudo had always been her favorite kidou.

With a silent signal given by the Third Seat, one of the designated combat-opponents stood and stepped up to Orihime. He inclined his head only slightly before reaching for his zanpakutou, and Orihime took the hint, reaching for hers as well. This was the part she was most nervous about, as she had had so little time to learn to wield her sword. But she had also had excellent teachers.

She parried his first attack, and felt her muscles reacting familiarly to the combat, for which she was glad. Still, she was sure she was a bit slow with her counterattacks (both Ichigo and Shunsui had mentioned that to her in practice), and she did get pushed back more than she should have. But in the end she felt she had managed at least competently, and she could only hope that the rest of her evaluation would boost her score.

As her opponent sheathed his sword and moved back, the Third Seat spoke up. "Do you have a shikai to demonstrate?"

With a nod, Orihime replied, "Yes, I do."

"Please do so," the Third Seat replied with a faint nod of his own.

Orihime turned then toward the remaining target, deciding to open with her least favorite technique. Adjusting her grip on her zanpakutou, Orihime called firmly, "_**Reject**_ – Shun Rikka!"

Energy burst from the zanpakutou, and the blade began glowing a familiar golden color, as spirit-energy visibly began swirling around it. Taking a deep breath, Orihime swung her sword as she commanded, "Koten Zanshun!" The energy swirled brighter around the blade for a moment, before shooting off and slamming into the remaining target, dead-center. The target exploded immediately.

Before the resulting fire could get out of hand, Orihime removed one hand from the hilt and deliberately swept it along the flat side of the blade, sweeping her arm wide as she called, "Souten Kisshun." The golden energy immediately arched from the blade and, following her mental command, formed a familiar dome over all three destroyed targets.

Even as the targets seemingly repaired themselves, Orihime turned to the now-seated man who had been her opponent earlier and asked, "Um, can you attack me one more time please?"

The Soul Reaper turned a curious gaze to their Third Seat, who nodded once, and then rose to his feet. He quickly drew his sword and flash-stepped above her, swinging down in a wide arc.

Orihime didn't hesitate, lifting her zanpakutou and holding it parallel to the ground in front of her, placing her palm against the flat side and calling, "Santen Kesshun!" The tri-shield swirled off of the blade and into existence between her and the descending sword. Her opponent's blade rebounded off of the shield harmlessly, and he landed several feet away.

Lowering her zanpakutou, Orihime silently dispelled her shield, and then she quietly slipped the sword back into its sheath, as the Souten Kisshun had faded several seconds before. Bowing low, she said, "That's all, sir."

The Third Seat nodded, and Orihime headed back to her seat as the next person was called.

* * *

**For a **little over two hours after the final recruit had given his demonstration, they waited.

They were allowed to stand and walk around, of course, but they had been asked to wait inside the arena until the results had been officially announced. A few of the recruits had gathered together to talk – they talked like friends, and Orihime figured they had gone to the academy together. But for the most part the group exchanged only a few words here and there, as they wandered restlessly, all anxious for the results.

So when the doors swung open to admit the men who had decided their fates, the room instantly fell silent, and the recruits quickly fell into lines on either side of the entrance, providing a path for their judges as they stood at attention.

Ichigo led the way as the three men walked into the stadium, and he forced himself to keep his eyes forward even as he passed where Orihime stood, just behind the front line of recruits.

They stopped when they reached the bleachers and turned to face the recruits, who all fell in together and silently faced their superiors. It was Izuru who spoke. "You should all be proud," he began. "You did well. And to those of you who did not manage to qualify for a seated position, please do not stop training. Each and every one of you has incredible potential."

He paused for a moment to let his words sink in, and then he took a breath and continued, "And to those of you who _**did**_ qualify, let me be the first to say: congratulations. Now, we will reveal your results by going up through the ranks by seat. Please be patient, and keep in mind that all of our decisions today were unanimous."

The Fourth Seat of Squad One, their guest judge, took the liberty of revealing the first set of results. He called out several names, and then informed them that they had been assigned to one of the lower ranks. When he was done, Izuru took over again, repeating the process for the next rank up. The two continued to trade off for several long minutes as they worked their way up to the higher rankings.

With each increased rank, Orihime became more nervous. _What if I didn't do enough?_

There was a pause after Izuru finished listing three more new additions to the Eleventh Seat, and then Ichigo finally spoke. "Let me say congratulations to those of you who have already received your new assignments. They were well earned. But we're not quite done yet. So congratulations, as well, to Takao Hida – you're our new Ninth Seat."

He paused, to allow a round of congratulatory applause, as Takao bowed deeply in gratitude. When the applause had settled, Ichigo continued. "And since my Fifth Seat was recently promoted to Lieutenant of Squad Nine, I have good news for one more of you." His lips curved up faintly and he added, "Orihime Inoue. Congratulations."

Their eyes met as he spoke, and his grin broadened slightly at her wide-eyed expression. He wasn't surprised that it hadn't occurred to her that she could have earned such a high rank. The group applauded again, and Orihime shook herself out of her shock enough to smile brightly and offer them a bow.

When the applause had once again settled, Ichigo's expression returned to normal and he looked out over the group, as he offered a few words of encouragement to those who had not made it.

And then, just like that, evaluations were over.

* * *

**The sun** was already beginning to set by the time they were done, and though Orihime really wanted to run to Ichigo in her excitement, she knew that that would be technically inappropriate, so she contented herself with heading home to wait for him. She could only hope he wouldn't be long – the work day _**was**_ done, after all.

Ichigo, for his part, was more than ready to go home. His gaze followed after Orihime until she had been swallowed up in the crowd, and then with a sigh he turned away, to nod at Fourth Seat Akiyama. "Thanks for sitting in with us today," he said.

The older man inclined his head politely. "It's not a problem; I always enjoy overseeing the evaluations. But if you'll excuse me, I do have to report to the Head Captain now. It was an honor to officially meet you, Captain Kurosaki." After bowing politely to both Ichigo and Izuru, the man made his exit.

Ichigo looked over to Izuru, who held up a hand before he could speak and said, "It was a good day, sir. But I believe you have somewhere you need to be, so I'll bid you good night."

And so, with a quick 'good night' to his Lieutenant, Ichigo turned and left the stadium. As soon as he was free of the already-thin crowd, he leapt up to the nearest roof and flash-stepped away.

In no time he was home, slipping through the door quietly and automatically securing it before he moved further into the strangely empty living room.

"Hime?" he called. He knew she was home, but he was surprised not to see her moving about. He was about to call out again when she popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled brightly.

"Oh, you're home already!" she exclaimed, eagerly moving towards him.

Ichigo wasn't at all surprised at her good mood, or her enthusiasm, as she leapt into his arms and wrapped her own around his shoulders tightly. He held her close, unintentionally lifting her feet slightly off of the ground. With his lips beside her ear, he whispered, "You did great today, Hime. I was really impressed."

"You really think so?" she asked as she leaned back enough to look him in the eyes.

He smirked at her almost teasingly. "How often do you hear me admit to being impressed by anything?"

Orihime giggled, her fingers absently fiddling with his multiple-layered collars. "That's true. Are you home for the day?"

"Yeah," he murmured, leaning in deliberately. When she smiled, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

Before the kiss could become too heated, Ichigo pulled back and whispered, "I have something for you. Come with me."

Even as she nodded, slightly breathless and incredibly curious, Ichigo stepped back and took her hand, guiding her to the bedroom. Her curiosity increased as she followed closely, wondering what in the world he could have for her. He released her hand when she was standing at the foot of the futon, and told her to close her eyes. She complied immediately, trying in vain to contain her fidgeting as she waited.

Ichigo moved a few feet away from her, and she heard shuffling as one of the dresser drawers was opened and closed. Then he was before her again, gently lifting one of her hands, and as he placed a small box onto her palm, he said softly, "Okay."

Orihime stared at the box in her hand. She recognized it instantly – it was one of the jewelry boxes his father had sent for him; one of his mother's pieces. Though she knew which one it was, she slowly opened it anyway, until her eyes could confirm what her memory told her. It was the diamond bracelet. Swallowing heavily, a thin layer of tears pooling behind her eyes, she looked back up at him.

He was smiling gently at her, and the smile took her breath away. But it was his words that made her tears finally break free. Voice still soft, he said, "I've known for a while that I was gonna give this to you, but I wanted to wait for the right time…and I thought today seemed like that day. I love you, Orihime, and I'm really proud of you."

"Ichigo…" Orihime said, her voice watery but her smile obvious. "I can't decide if I should promise to wear it every day, or if I should save it for special occasions…but I love it. Thank you."

Ichigo chuckled faintly and said, "It's yours now; wear it whenever you want to." He paused and reached out, gently lifting the still-opened box from her hand, and as he turned to set it on top of the dresser, he added, "Starting tomorrow. There's no point in you wearing it tonight; I don't have any intention of leaving the house."

Orihime laughed, her tears disappearing, and she stepped into him as he turned back to face her. She looked up at him, her lower lip pulled between her teeth, and one of her hands reached up, trailing down his jaw and over the side of his throat. Her hand slid lower, mostly disappearing beneath his clothing, as it slowly glided over his collar bone.

One of his large hands came up and cupped the side of her face as he leaned in and once again caught her lips with his. His other arm wound around her until his hand was resting against the small of her back. Their lips moved together slowly, as if they could both sense that this kiss was different than all of their previous ones.

Lips parted simultaneously; tongues touched, curling, and sliding. One hand tangled in the other's hair as the heat slowly, almost torturously, built between them.

Ichigo barely remembered to reach back, without breaking the kiss, and remove Zangetsu, somehow managing to rest him against the dresser. Then he took the liberty of sliding Shun Rikka from the loop at Orihime's hip, setting her carefully beside Zangetsu. As soon as he was done, Orihime's hand left his hair and slid down to his chest, beside her other, and she quickly shoved the fabric aside as best she could.

He didn't need any hints, and he reluctantly pulled away from her delicious lips in order to quickly shed his clothing. Though his hands worked methodically, his eyes were riveted to Orihime. She was doing much the same, pulling her own cumbersome clothing from her body, though her gaze had never left him – even despite the flush that had settled on her cheeks.

He was somewhat amazed at himself for remembering to fetch the box of condoms (that he had become much less annoyed about) from where he'd stuffed it at the back of the wardrobe, still hidden in the old duffel. When he turned back around, he found Orihime standing beside the futon, watching him, her lip pulled between her teeth and her gray eyes hooded as her hands fidgeted in front of her body. A suspicious lump formed in his throat, and he had to swallow again to push it down.

Ichigo stepped up to her, box already tossed to the side of the futon, and he trailed his fingers up along her arms lightly. When their eyes met again he smiled softly, his fingers now moving along her jaw, and whispered, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She blushed at the compliment, but smiled gratefully anyway. "I'm kind of nervous…" she admitted softly, her fingers coming up to dance lightly along his collar.

"Me, too," he said quietly. "But we'll figure this out together, Hime."

Her eyes widened a little, and she realized she had always sort of assumed that he had a little prior experience in this particular department. She felt strangely comforted to know that she'd been wrong.

Reading her thoughts in her eyes, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips before whispering, "You're the only one I've ever been interested in, Orihime. You're the only one I'll _**ever**_ be interested in."

She smiled and wound her arms around his neck, kissing him for a long moment, before pulling back to softly reply, "Make love to me, Ichigo. Let me show you how much I love you."

His lips descended over hers, the kiss a bit less tender and a little more hungry, and he pulled her against him. He easily turned them both around and soon he was propped above her on one elbow, her head against a pillow, as their tongues continued to dance. Her hands had released his hair and shoulders in order to travel down his chest, finally free to explore the contours of his muscles and trace over his scars.

With his free hand he took his own turn exploring her body as they kissed. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his fingertips, and he wondered in the back of his mind how he had ever kept his hands off of her. However he had managed it before, he was sure he was lost now.

As her hands ran across his feverish skin, he returned the favor, and it was all he could do not to growl against her lips at the sensations shooting through him.

Their hands continued to explore reverently as his lips released hers, dragging in ragged breaths, before his head tilted and he began trailing hot kisses along her throat. Her arms wound around his torso and her hands moved along his back slowly.

When he sucked at the nape of her throat, she moaned and her nails dug into his skin.

And she cried out, throwing her head back, when his hand finally found her core, and he slipped one long finger inside of her.

He pumped his finger slowly, carefully, and trailed his tongue along her collar as he moved to the other side of her throat. She was making soft, appreciative sounds, and she sucked in a sharp breath when a second finger joined the first. His lips moved higher, until he was sucking lightly at the skin beneath her ear, and she moaned again, arching faintly beneath him.

Ichigo shifted then, withdrawing his fingers despite her sounds of disappointment, and as he gently nudged her knees apart in order to settle himself over her properly, he reached for the as-of-yet unopened box. He tore into it easily, not particularly caring if he opened it right, and extracted one of the objects within. For the first time in his life, he was glad his father had made him practice opening condoms when he'd first started going to high school.

Orihime moaned into his mouth when he captured her lips once again, and she arched when one of his large hands wrapped itself around one of her breasts. He squeezed gently, and then adjusted his hold to rub his thumb over her nipple, before rolling it between his fingers. But then, soon, his hand left her so that he could brace himself above her with both arms. He pulled his lips from hers to look into her eyes, and she nodded faintly, knowing what he was asking.

Carefully, he eased himself inside of her, wanting to be as gentle as he could. She tensed around him, one hand holding tightly to the base of his neck, the other over his spine. He waited silently, resting his cheek against hers, his eyes tightly shut. Her hold shifted after a moment, and her fingers slipped into his hair as she breathed, "I'm okay."

Ichigo pressed a kiss to her jaw, and as he began trailing his kisses closer to her lips, he slowly began moving within her. She was moaning again almost immediately, and when he finally pressed his lips against hers once more, her hips were lifting off of the futon to meet his thrusts.

Every time, he filled her completely, and every time, she dug her nails just a little into his skin, arching beneath him.

Their tongues danced together again, when they weren't gasping for breath, and he shifted his weight to let one hand rove across her soft, heated skin once more. He took a minute to massage her other breast, and she threw her head back, so he attached his lips to her throat. One of her legs lifted, curving around his hip, and when he thrust into her again – slightly harder – he went even deeper.

His hand left her breast to skim down her stomach even as she gasped out his name, and he wrapped his hand around her hip. She immediately curved her other leg around his hip, locking her ankles together behind him, and her body arched in reaction to the new position as he filled her. Her name escaped his lips as he began to pick up speed, sensing that they were both near the edge.

Both of her arms were wrapped around his back now, her hands clenching over his shoulders. She lifted herself up just slightly and pressed a kiss at the juncture between his jaw and throat, before letting her tongue slide down his neck. He choked on a word she couldn't understand, and suddenly his lips were over hers again as he thrust into her. His pace was barely contained, yet she was matching it eagerly, arching and moaning with each hard thrust.

Their hips came together again, causing her to tear her lips free, and she released the most erotic sound he'd ever heard: she screamed his name in ecstasy as her orgasm crashed into her.

Her body convulsed around him and he tucked one arm beneath her as he thrust into her one final time, his own release exploding within him. He held her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, his nose in her hair, as her name tore from his lips.

His body collapsed over hers as they both dragged in ragged, gasping breaths. Her legs slid from his hips as she lost the strength to hold them up, and for a long moment neither of them moved. It wasn't until he realized that his eyes were becoming heavy that Ichigo managed to find the strength to roll off of her.

He rolled to his side, withdrawing from her carefully and quickly removing the condom, before he reached out again and pulled her up against his sweaty, heaving chest.

She rolled into him willingly, her fingers reaching up to trace his jaw almost lazily.

With his arm beneath her head, his own head resting on the pillow, and their arms wrapped around each other as they laid chest-to-chest, their eyes met. No words were spoken as soft, tender smiles curved their lips.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Whew! I have to say, I'm very proud of that scene…I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! And I realize that this chapter is a teeny bit longer than the others, but there was just no way around it, so I do hope you'll forgive me! :P

Also, I want to take a moment to explain my decision on naming Orihime's zanpakutou. I really struggled with it, and I hope it doesn't bother anyone, but I do have a reasoning: going along with what I'd said a couple chapters back about her powers manifesting differently in the World of the Living, I thought it made sense that, with the slight change in power-form, there might also have been a change in the _**name**_. Plus, I thought 'Shun Shun Rikka' as a zanpakutou name was a bit of a mouthful LOL.

Anyway, yes, there is a little more to come! I think one more chapter and an epilogue. So please send me a review, and come back one more time for the final update!


	19. New Status

_**A/N:**_ Hello! Now, I know it's a little earlier than my usual update, but I'm leaving on vacation soon and didn't want to make you all wait an extra week just for the last update, so here it is! Also, in case any of you were curious, this chapter marks a new milestone for me: this is officially my longest story ever! Yes, I can admit it, I'm kinda proud of me for this one. :P But enough about me – it's time for chapter eighteen! So, all my usual 'please forgive's still apply, and I (of course) hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to…well, not me, that much I know.

**After Life**

**Chapter 18: New Status**

** As Orihime** stared at the new bracelet that now adorned her wrist, she decided it was definitely too beautiful to be worn every day. But she was sure she'd wear it every day for the next week or two, at least. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she remembered the previous night (though, admittedly, she didn't really try).

Ichigo was suddenly standing in the doorway to their bedroom, one eyebrow lifted curiously as he asked, "Hime? Is something wrong?"

Orihime looked up, her arm falling to her side and her face flushing in embarrassment. "No!" she said, a little too quickly. At his questioning look, she added, "Eh heh heh, sorry, Ichigo…I was just thinking, really. I'm fine!"

His expression softened and he held out one hand invitingly. "Come on; we slept a little too late, we don't really have time to linger too much."

As she took his hand, allowing him to pull her close, she teasingly whispered, "But you're going to kiss me anyway, right?"

Lips already just a hair's breadth from hers, he mumbled, "That's different."

She had fully intended on replying, but in the next instant, his lips were over hers, and somehow her fingers had buried themselves again in his hair. Apparently the bath she'd taken that morning had been all she needed to recover, as her body seemed to be coming alive again at his touch.

"Ichigo," she breathed against his lips. She said nothing else, not sure if she was going to tell him that they should stop or that they could afford to be late.

"I know," he murmured. But the kiss lasted for several more seconds, though he managed to keep his hands planted on her hips. He pulled back, reluctantly, when she leaned fully into him. His body yearned for a repeat of the night before, and he couldn't quite blame it, but they had responsibilities to the outside world, and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't justify ignoring them.

"That one was entirely your fault," Orihime declared breathlessly as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo replied, mock-rolling his eyes even as a small grin curved his lips.

They stepped apart, then, and both turned toward the door. It was Orihime's first day as the Fifth Seat of Squad Three, and she was scheduled to meet up with the former Fifth Seat, who was taking a few hours from his day to show her the ropes. Or, at least, that was what Ichigo had told her that morning.

* * *

**"Oohh, does** this mean you'll have to get rid of my chair?" Orihime asked with a pout as she stood before the chair Ichigo kept beside his desk for her.

Ichigo gave her a confused look as he took his seat. "Why would I do that?"

Orihime looked over at him, her nose scrunched thoughtfully as she said, "Well, because I have my own office now."

"Tch," Ichigo replied with a faint wave of his hand. "That's no reason. The chair is for you for whenever you're visiting. Just 'cause you'll be busier doesn't mean you won't still visit. It stays."

Her face instantly brightening, she turned and plopped into it, causing it to skid backwards. She squeaked and then laughed self-consciously.

Ichigo chuckled and added, "Unless you break it, anyway."

The office door slid open before Orihime could respond, and Izuru stepped in, followed by the new Lieutenant of Squad Nine – who happened to be the man Orihime was replacing.

"Good morning, sir," Izuru began with a nod. "I ran into Kouji in the hall, as you can see."

Ichigo stood, and Orihime quickly followed suit, but she remained silent as Ichigo inclined his head and said, "Morning. It's good to see you again, Kouji. Thanks for coming."

The former Fifth Seat bowed formally before smiling and saying, "It's not a problem; I'm glad to help. Captain Hisagi can survive without me for a couple of hours."

"I should hope so," Ichigo began with a grin, before he turned and gestured for Orihime to step forward. "This is Orihime Inoue; she's the new Fifth Seat. I was hoping you could give her an idea of what she'll be doing around here."

Orihime smiled and bowed politely, saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Murata."

Kouji returned the smile easily (too easily, in Ichigo's opinion), and replied, "The pleasure's all mine, Miss Inoue. If you're ready, I could show you to your office, and we can let Captain Kurosaki get back to work."

"Sure!" Orihime agreed eagerly. As Kouji turned to take his leave, Orihime moved to follow him, waving sweetly at Ichigo and Izuru as she walked.

Ichigo ground his teeth as Orihime walked off with Kouji. He liked the man, or he had thought he did, but he had forgotten about the man's reputation. Kouji Murata was a natural-born flirt, not unlike Shunsui Kyouraku. _She's not defenseless,_ he reminded himself as he turned back to his desk. _And Murata probably won't cross that line, anyway…._

"_**But if he does, we'll kill him,"**_ his hollow declared, finishing Ichigo's thought. Although Ichigo doubted he'd have worded it in the plural.

* * *

**"That's a **beautiful bracelet," Kouji commented as he watched Orihime wander curiously around her new office. She was currently running her right hand lightly along the desk – and it was her right wrist which she had chosen to adorn with her new bracelet.

Orihime paused, reflexively looking at the shining diamond bracelet, before turning her gaze to Kouji and smiling gratefully. "Thank you," she said. "It was a gift from…my boyfriend, for my new promotion."

Kouji caught the slight hesitation in her words and quirked an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend, huh? He must be one hell of a guy to give you a diamond bracelet for something like that. I always figured diamonds were supposed to be reserved for anniversaries and proposals."

Orihime wasn't sure what to say to that. She didn't really want to have a conversation with this comparative stranger about her and Ichigo; although that was partially because she simply wasn't sure what she was supposed to tell him. Their relationship certainly wasn't a secret (there were at _**least**_ two people in every squad who knew about them), but they had never really _**broadcast**_ it, either. _But we do go out to dinner, and sometimes lunch, and he's taken me shopping a couple of times…._

Finally settling on saying the bare minimum, Orihime's lips curved into a soft smile, her gaze returning to the bracelet, though she wasn't really seeing it, and she said, "He's amazing."

"Good," Kouji declared, finally starting towards her, though he diverged slightly to walk to the other side of the desk as he added, "He'd have to be, to keep hold of a woman as beautiful as you. Now, are you ready to figure out what it takes to be a Fifth Seat?"

Orihime blushed self-consciously at the unexpected compliment, and she made a mental note to leave that part out of the conversation, should Ichigo ask what they'd talked about. Not that she could ever hide anything – no matter how insignificant – from him. With a mental head-shake, she nodded and said, "I am."

* * *

**Nearly two **months after her promotion, Orihime was walking back to Squad Three's barracks, having gone to deliver a report to Fourth that had been requested by Captain Unohana, when she heard words that made her blood run cold.

Her destination was in sight; she could see the large, stylized '3' hanging over the entrance. And yet her legs wouldn't move. It was like she had suddenly frozen over.

"_You know, I think Aizen was right," the man had said._

Only a short distance away, a group of three Soul Reapers – none of whom Orihime recognized – were gathered, talking. Two of them were standing side-by-side, facing the third. It was the third man who spoke next, responding to the words that Orihime had heard.

"Wh-_**what**_ did you say? You can't be serious?"

The first man, the one who'd spoken before, crossed his arms and said, "You heard me just fine, idiot. And I _**am**_ serious. What the hell are we doing here? Day after day, we just run errands for our superiors like their own personal lackeys. Most of us will never get a higher rank than Eleventh or Twelfth, and we'll have to work our asses off just to get that. No one gives a crap about us here!"

"So if you're not happy with it, put in for a transfer or something!" the third man argued. "What you're suggesting…it's treason!"

"Yeah, well, at least things were interesting then," the first man replied, sounding almost bored. "Look, if you're not up for it, fine. But don't get in our way when the time comes, or we'll cut you down."

"Can you _**hear**_ yourself? We've been friends since our first year at Soul Academy, and you have one bad day and now you're threatening to kill me?" the third man said incredulously, gesturing wildly.

"Hey, I offered to let you in. You're the one who turned away from me."

Finally, as the third man continued to sputter inelegantly, Orihime's feet unfroze. Setting her shoulders, she started forward, the mostly-unfamiliar surge of anger and incredulity flooding her system. Later, she was sure, she'd think of a dozen other ways she could have handled the situation.

It didn't take her any time at all to get to them, and she called out, "Excuse me. What are the three of you talking about?"

The men all turned their attention to her, and the first one lifted an eyebrow, blatantly looking her up and down. At length, he said, "Nothing, really. Just a conversation between friends." He paused, smirking and dropping his gaze below her chin, and added, "Of course, if you wanted to become my friend, I'd be happy to let you in on the next conversation."

Orihime frowned and crossed her arms. "I'm afraid I don't believe you. I heard you talking, and I specifically heard you saying something about Sousuke Aizen. Can you explain that?"

The man's smirk vanished, and something dark flickered across his gaze. "Yeah: it was none of your business, baby. Go ahead and pretend you didn't hear anything, alright?"

"I can't do that," Orihime replied firmly. "But if you refuse to tell me, then maybe you'll tell Captain Kurosaki. Or I could report you directly to the Head Captain; I'm sure he'd like to know about what I heard."

"And what is it, exactly, that you think you heard?" he wondered, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

"Nothing," the third man interrupted quickly, sounding worried. "She didn't hear _**anything**_. Right?" When he finished, he'd looked over at Orihime, his eyes pleading with her to drop it. He was clearly afraid of what his supposed friends would do.

"No," the second man said, his voice quiet and cold. "I disagree. I think she heard everything."

"That's what I was thinking," the first man agreed.

"Don't try to intimidate me," Orihime said, glancing briefly at the second man, but mostly keeping her attention on the first. "I think you should come with me; right now."

"And just who _**are**_ you, exactly?" the first man asked.

"Orihime Inoue," she replied honestly. "Fifth Seat of Squad Three."

"Fifth Seat," the second man repeated lowly. "That's unfortunate."

"Fifth Seat Inoue," the third man said hurriedly, "Please just forget about this. They don't mean anything, they're just-"

"You know what?" the first man said suddenly, turning back around to look at the third man. "I never should have asked you. You're too weak." He reached, then, for his zanpakutou, flash-stepping as he moved.

Orihime was prepared, and quickly intercepted him, blocking his attack with her own zanpakutou. The third man, who had been the target of the intended attack, stumbled sideways in shock.

"Put your weapon away!" Orihime ordered as the first man jumped backwards, putting some distance between them. "I won't ask again."

"_**Twist**_," the second man, who had yet to move and was now, therefore, behind her, commanded quietly.

Orihime's eyes widened when she realized her mistake, and she flash-stepped away, to put them both in front of her. But her opponent had anticipated that action, and his newly-released zanpakutou literally curved around him, the tip of the blade following her. A burst of electricity gathered along it, and then fired at her like lightning.

She managed to dodge it by flash-stepping a few feet to the side, and she lifted Shun Rikka to call, "_**Reject**_ – Shun Rikka!" Her zanpakutou responded instantly, but simultaneously, another burst of electricity exploded from her opponent's zanpakutou. This time, it caught her in the side, and she rolled several feet.

As she pushed to her feet, she recognized the tail end of a kidou chant, and as the first man called the name of the attack, she called, "Santen Kesshun!" The kidou collided with the shield, but the shield held, and Orihime regained her footing. "I won't let you win," she said. "Surrender while you can." Life with Ichigo had done wonders, it seemed, for her 'tough talk.'

An outcry of pain caught her attention, and she realized in horror that the second man had aimed his zanpakutou at the third man. The third man was now on the ground, barely conscious and groaning.

Immediately, she called, "Souten Kisshun!" Her healing dome quickly formed over the man, and she could only hope to distract both of her opponents while his wounds reversed.

"That's an interesting shikai," the first man declared, reaching for his own zanpakutou. "But you should see mine." As he unsheathed it, he muttered his release command, and the blade of the sword bent backwards, expanding, until it covered his fist like a small shield. Spikes protruded all over the outer edge, and as soon as it had manifested, he flash-stepped.

Orihime didn't need to see him to know where he would appear. And as she moved to re-position her shield, she noticed the build-up of electricity along the blade of the other zanpakutou. She couldn't block both. At least, not with her shield. So she decided to counter with a restrictive kidou, turning around to aim it at where she thought the first man would reappear.

But she miscalculated, and he reappeared at her side instead of behind her, too close for her dodge or block. Pain shot through her as his covered fist collided with her torso, tearing through her shihakushou and into her skin with ease. She couldn't stop the cry of pain that tore from her lips as she was sent flying, her shield shattering with her lack of direction.

"Finish her," the first man instructed, flash-stepping to stand beside his cohort.

With a nod, the second man re-directed his weapon again, and the electricity built up one more time.

Orihime was only vaguely aware of the danger as she tried to cover the wound in her side with her hands. If she could wait just a little longer, she told herself, she could call her Souten Kisshun back to herself.

The second man released his attack, and she looked up, seeing it descend on her. She could barely move, let alone dodge. But she didn't have to.

The attack collided with Zangetsu as Ichigo appeared, one knee on the ground, between Orihime and her attackers. His spiritual pressure was spiking violently as he glared out over the top of his over-sized sword. The edges of his vision were becoming blurry, though they hadn't quite gone black.

"You bastards," Ichigo growled.

The first man's eyes widened marginally, for the first time looking less than certain of himself, and he said, "Captain…Kurosaki…this isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"So that _**isn't**_ her blood dripping from your zanpakutou?" Ichigo asked rhetorically, his eyes narrowing.

"Captain!" Izuru called as he, and two other squad members, arrived. Izuru quickly spotted Orihime, lying, barely conscious, on the ground behind Ichigo.

"Take care of Orihime," Ichigo commanded. "I'm gonna kill these bastards."

Izuru immediately went to Orihime's side and gently rolled her over so that he could see her wounds. He had already noted her Souten Kisshun, and he knew she wouldn't be able to heal herself, so he set to work healing her wounds with his kidou. To the two men who'd come with him – their Fourth and Seventh Seats – he said, "I need you to cover me. But keep back from the fight."

The two men who had attacked Orihime attempted to retreat when they realized that Ichigo really intended to kill them.

With one Getsuga Tenshou, Ichigo shattered the electricity-generating zanpakutou, and sent the man flying. He collided with the high wall behind them and fell to the ground, unconscious, and Ichigo decided to let him live – it would be easier to explain the other man's death to Yamamoto if one lived, after all. So he turned his wrath to the man who had actually successfully wounded Orihime.

The sight of her blood still dripping from the spikes of his zanpakutou had Ichigo's hollow scratching at the surface. And Ichigo was sorely tempted to let him out.

The remaining man took a step backwards, and Ichigo noticed that Orihime's Souten Kisshun had finally faded from the other, unconscious, man. But he quickly returned his attention to the enemy and adjusted his grip on Zangetsu.

Taking a step forward, Ichigo said, "Whatever you did earlier, things would have gone a lot better for you if you hadn't hurt her." His voice darkened, his hollow near the surface, and he growled, "Because _**that**_, I can't forgive."

* * *

**Orihime's eyes** fluttered open slowly, and it took her a minute to remember what had happened. But she didn't remember much after the attack that had taken a chunk out of her side, except that the other man had been aiming a second attack at her. _What…happened?_

Even as she wondered it, the answer presented itself, leaning into her line of vision with concerned brown eyes. "Hime, are you alright?"

She was still outside, lying on the ground, but the pain in her side had been reduced to a dull ache. "I-Ichigo…?"

His hand wrapped around hers, squeezing gently. "It's alright; I took care of it. How's your side? Izuru said you might still have some pain."

"It…hurts a little," she admitted. She tried to sit up, and Ichigo's hold on her hand tightened.

"You shouldn't move yet," he said firmly.

Orihime shook her head, reaching for him with her other hand. "Ichigo," she repeated, tears swelling in her eyes. It had been so long since she had been in a real, dangerous fight; in fact, she realized, the last time had been that hollow attack, after his death, but long before she'd come to Soul Society.

It was her tears that broke him, and Ichigo quickly gathered her in his arms, ignoring their suddenly-wide-eyed audience. He held her close, pressing his lips to her temple as one hand began rubbing her back soothingly. She cried only enough to give herself the sniffles, but her hands clung to his white haori anyway. She was completely oblivious to the stares from their Fourth and Seventh Seats, as well as the man she'd saved.

Izuru returned a couple of minutes later, with Captain Soi Fon and several members of the Stealth Force. Soi Fon's men moved quickly, gathering up both the unconscious-and-bound Soul Reaper as well as the not-quite-dead Soul Reaper. The Squad Two Captain took a moment to lecture Ichigo, pointing out that the Head Captain would probably have a severe lecture for him as well, before she and her men took their leave.

But Ichigo didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he'd done what needed to be done. To protect Orihime, yes, but also to send a message: there would never be another Aizen. He would see to that himself.

* * *

**Ichigo had,** indeed, been called before the Head Captain later that afternoon. And he'd been stuck talking to him for over an hour. But that wasn't why he didn't get home until nearly an hour after sunset.

He walked slowly back from the Head Captain's office, thinking over the events of the day. He remembered being in the hall outside of his office, talking with one of his subordinates, when Orihime's spiritual pressure spiked.

A single flash-step had taken him to his desk, where he quickly grabbed Zangetsu and barked something that had apparently come out semi-coherent to Izuru before turning and running as fast as he could in Orihime's direction. Izuru and his Seventh Seat – the man he'd been talking to – immediately followed after him, and they were joined by his Fourth Seat along the way.

When Ichigo had seen her lying on the ground, a steadily-growing pool of blood forming beneath her, he'd nearly lost it. For a split-second, he could've sworn his world had come apart.

But then he'd seen her lift her head, just a little, and he knew she was alive. That was enough to keep him somewhat sane.

But it was also enough to make him think, and so he took his time getting home. Orihime was resting; she would forgive his slight stalling. Still, as soon as he made his decision, he picked up his pace. And the whole way home, he cursed himself.

He had died – _hit by a damn drunk driver, of all things_ – and yet he couldn't learn not to take things for granted. Orihime had returned to him – _maybe not through the best of circumstances_ – and still, it seemed, that wasn't enough of a wake-up call. _How many damn chances do I think I'll get?_ But he didn't need any more. _No more of this 'right time' crap._

Orihime was sitting on the couch, her legs curled off to her side and one elbow propped up on the arm of the sofa, her palm supporting her chin, when he walked through the door. She looked over at him and smiled, immediately standing and starting toward him.

"Should you be moving around yet?" Ichigo asked with a scowl as he secured the door.

"I'm fine," Orihime promised. "I healed myself up after you left; it didn't even take two minutes. How did the meeting go? Did I get you into trouble?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened at her question. "Hime, you didn't get me into any trouble – I made the decision not to just 'subdue' the bastard on my own. And the meeting went about as well as I figured it would."

"I'm sorry," Orihime said, her gaze dropping as she wrapped one arm around herself. "I should have handled that better."

"_**Don't**_," Ichigo growled, stepping up to her and tilting her chin up gently. When she was looking at him again, he said, "Don't you dare apologize for that. It wasn't your fault."

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, but before she could say anything, Ichigo leaned down and captured her lips in a hard kiss. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, and the tension in her body fled immediately as she returned the kiss.

Ichigo pulled away before he could lose himself, and he wordlessly guided her back to the couch. When they were standing before it, he gently pushed her down and said, "Wait here." He disappeared into the bedroom before she could reply, leaving her staring after him, confusion in her eyes.

He returned a few moments later, hands at his sides, though he seemed to be holding something in his right hand, and took a seat beside her. "Orihime," he began, an unusual intensity burning in his eyes. "There's something I need to ask you, and I'm sorry – I don't have any sort of speech planned, and I know I should – but, it can't wait. Not any longer."

Orihime's head tilted faintly and she asked, "What is it, Ichigo?"

He held her gaze firmly as he said, "Orihime, I love you, and I have every intention of spending the rest of eternity with you. But for some stupid reason I had convinced myself that I needed to wait to ask you…" Here he paused and held his hand out, palm up, revealing the small black box he held. Flicking the lid up, he added, "Will you marry me?"

Tears swarmed her gray eyes as she glanced, only briefly, down at the diamond ring before she smiled at Ichigo. Even as he registered the multiple 'yes, yes, yes!'s, Orihime had thrown herself at him, tackling him to the couch and kissing him passionately. The ring box went flying from his hand, but by the time their lips parted enough for them to drag in gasping breaths, he had completely forgotten about it.

Her hands were mindlessly tugging at his clothes, and her lips were moving over every exposed inch of his skin that she could find. He somehow managed to pull her into his arms enough to lift her from the couch, but even he was amazed that they made it all the way to the bedroom.

They eventually found the ring the next morning, the box resting on its side beneath their table.

_**To Be Concluded…**_

_**A/N:**_ I feel like I should add an 'I Think' after 'Concluded'…LOL Anyway, even though this chapter didn't go at all how I'd pictured (and I do mean _**at all**_), I still like how it turned out. But what matters is whether or not you liked it! So please let me know! And then, if you would be so kind, go read the final chapter!


	20. Epilogue The Beginning

_**A/N:**_ It's finally here, for better or worse – the final chapter! Yes, my friends, this is the end of my story (but I'm sure I'll be back with another one someday soon, don't worry! LOL). I really do hope you've all enjoyed it so far, and I hope this ending doesn't disappoint!

**Disclaimer:** For the twentieth time: I do not own Bleach!

**After Life**

**Epilogue – The Beginning**

** Everyone had** tagged it 'The Wedding of the Century' (which Ichigo found just a little ridiculous), but even he had to admit, it was nothing if not elaborate. He was fairly certain that all of Soul Society had turned out for the event.

The news of Ichigo's and Orihime's engagement spread like wildfire as soon as Rukia found out (which was the following afternoon, when she went to visit Orihime), and within days it seemed nearly everyone had offered their congratulations. And for several months, in addition to their usual work, the couple found themselves inundated with wedding decisions. Neither had ever realized how much work really went in to planning a wedding.

But Ichigo had decided it was entirely worth every moment of frustration as soon as he laid his eyes on Orihime that day.

Although, in truth, he was pretty happy even before that moment. The day before the wedding, Ichigo had been in his office, talking with Izuru and trying to wrap up a few things before his time off, when the door slid open and a voice from the past greeted his ears. Of course, by the time the voice had registered, it had been followed up with a solid kick to his jaw.

Izuru, never having met Isshin (or any other Kurosaki), had immediately drawn his sword, prepared to defend his Captain. Fortunately, Ichigo regained his senses and called him off before a real fight could break out.

When they had gotten around to talking, Isshin informed his son that Juushirou Ukitake had thought it would be nice for Ichigo and Orihime to have a few more familiar faces at their wedding. So he, along with a few others, had appealed to the Head Captain, and Yamamoto had agreed to allow several guests from the World of the Living, if only for two days (the day before and the day of the wedding).

So Isshin, along with Yuzu and Karin, had called Uryuu, Chad, and Tatsuki, and the group had joined Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin. Shinji had also been invited, but had politely declined – it seemed he had absolutely no desire to return to Soul Society, even for a wedding.

Orihime had been overjoyed to see Tatsuki and the others, and they talked for hours as Tatsuki followed Orihime around while she completed her duties for the day.

To everyone's immense surprise, Byakuya allowed them to hold the ceremony – and the reception – at the Kuchiki family home. The gesture was considered much more elaborate when the other surprise guests arrived. Apparently, Yoruichi had spread the word, because the Shiba siblings, along with Jidanbo, were there to greet them as well.

The ceremony itself went without a hitch, and everyone agreed it was absolutely beautiful. And the reception was everything that they had hoped it would be, as they mingled with their friends.

Near the end of the reception, Yamamoto made an announcement that stunned the newlyweds: his gift to them was a one-week vacation to the World of the Living. They could use it whenever they wished, as it had no expiration date.

After the reception, the large gathering dispersed, many taking a moment to wish the couple well as they left. Their special guests, who were staying in some available rooms in Squad Three, walked with them to their barracks. They bid their friends and family goodnight, knowing that in the morning they would have to return to the World of the Living.

When they slipped into their house that night, as Ichigo secured the door, Orihime asked, "When do you want to use our vacation?"

Ichigo looked over at her, pausing before he said, "I dunno…but, I do kind of think we should save it. I mean, we could go back with everyone tomorrow if you want, but I was thinking it might be more meaningful if we wait until we haven't seen them for a while."

Orihime smiled and nodded. "I was thinking that, too. Maybe we could save it for, say, when your sisters graduate high school – or college – or something big like that. That would make it extra-special!"

"Yeah, it would," Ichigo agreed. Their eyes held for a long moment, and Ichigo stepped up to his new wife, letting one finger trail along the edge of her kimono. "I know I said you look beautiful in this," he began, his voice heavy, "but it's time you took it off."

Orihime giggled and replied, "I would, but, I can't." She turned around slowly as she added, "It's tied too tight…I'm going to have to find someone to help me take it off."

Ichigo moved behind her, and there was a sharp tug against her waist a moment before the obi fell to her feet. "All you had to do was ask," Ichigo rumbled, his lips beside her ear, as his hands curved around her waist.

"Mm, but this is much more fun," Orihime replied as she leaned into his chest. She let the moan slip from her lips as his hands slid inside her kimono and met with bare skin.

His lips descended on her throat and she gasped as he licked, nibbled, and suckled teasingly. When he released her neck a moment later, he spun her around quickly and mercilessly shoved her kimono off of her, letting the expensive material fall to the floor.

He reached for her undergarments, and she caught his wrist lightly, clucking her tongue as though she were scolding him. "It's your turn," she said. Then she trailed her fingers up his extended arm, over the sleeve of his own traditional kimono.

He stood still as she disrobed him effortlessly, letting his eyes rove over her smaller form. Her hair was still up, her hairpins (which she now wore purely as mementos) gathered on one side to hold her hair out of her face. The slight curl that her hair had been given was still holding, and the loose strands framed her face elegantly.

When they were once again wearing even amounts of clothing, she danced her fingertips along his muscular chest and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his jaw. His control snapped at the simple gesture, and he planted his hands firmly on her hips, hauling her off of her feet. She squealed and wrapped her arms and legs around him automatically. When she realized what he'd done (and that he'd done it on purpose, of course), she laughed softly and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Feeling impatient, Mr. Kurosaki?" she murmured teasingly as he moved forward.

"You'll be lucky if we make it to the bedroom before sunrise, _**Mrs. Kurosaki**_," Ichigo growled beside her ear.

Orihime held him tighter, pressing her breasts against his chest, as she breathed, "Say that again, Ichigo."

Her back met the wall a moment later and Ichigo pressed a hot kiss to the skin beneath her ear before he replied, "Like the sound of that, do you?"

"If you let me down, I could show you," Orihime offered, her hands curled over his strong shoulders as her legs tightened just a little around his hips.

"Later," he ground out, curving one arm around her waist and sliding the other down to her remaining article of clothing. "I'm not letting you down until I've had my way with you."

Orihime fidgeted slightly against him, grinding deliberately over his arousal and murmuring, "I need you, Ichigo…"

There was a tearing sound, and a slight pressure against one of her hips, and she was bare, covered only by the hot body that was pinning her to the wall. But she wasn't satisfied being underdressed, so even as his lips claimed hers, she adjusted her legs and used her feet to awkwardly remove the clothing that separated them.

His tongue plunged past her lips as his free hand lifted to massage one of her breasts. She moaned into his kiss, the fingers of one hand curling again in his hair, and her legs locked once more behind him. Since he really was feeling impatient, as his tongue reacquainted itself with her mouth, he released her breast to grasp her hip, and he plunged into her with one strong thrust.

Orihime gasped against his lips, tightening her hold on him as he began thrusting into her. She wasn't surprised at his eagerness – he'd had a familiar, hungry look in his eyes since they had said their vows – and she wasn't at all complaining. When she was being honest with herself, she could easily admit that she enjoyed making him lose control, like he was right then.

And she absolutely loved the way he made it up to her, without fail, every time.

So she let go, tearing her lips from his, and gasping his name as he plunged into her over and over again. She was already so close, and judging from the increased intensity of his thrusts, he wasn't too far off himself.

Ichigo lowered his head as he ravaged her, licking and sucking his way down her throat, until he found the junction between her neck and shoulder. He ran his tongue over the spot he'd found, and then, as he thrust into her again, he bit down – hard enough to mark the skin, but not break it – and she screamed out his name, her own hips thrusting back against his. With two more quick, hard thrusts, he buried himself fully within her and found his own release.

The intensity of it nearly made his knees buckle, but he managed to stay standing, holding her tight as their orgasms rocked through them.

As his body settled – slightly – he ran his tongue soothingly over the bite at her collar. "God, I love you," Ichigo groaned as he lifted his head.

"Not as much as I love you," Orihime replied breathlessly, her body having gone limp in his arms.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We'll just have to see about that," he rumbled.

He stepped back then, withdrawing from her gently as her legs fell from his hips. He heard her whimper faintly at the loss, but before she could move or say anything, he adjusted his hold on her and swept her into his arms. Holding his new wife bridal-style, he grinned down at her and turned toward their bedroom.

Now that he had taken the edge off of his desire, he would be able to slow down a little and worship her properly. And that was exactly what he intended to do.

* * *

**Saying goodbye** to their friends and family had been only slightly easier than it had before. At least this time they were absolutely sure that they'd all see each other again.

Once the gates to the senkaimon were properly sealed, and all traces of their guests had vanished, Ichigo took a deep breath and turned his head to the side to smile at Orihime. "Are you ready to go?"

Squeezing the hand that was wrapped around hers, Orihime returned the smile and said, "Definitely."

"Running off for your honeymoon, huh?" Renji teased from several feet away, where he stood with Rukia, Izuru, Rangiku, Juushirou, and Shunsui.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo turned a mock-glare to his friend. "That's the plan, yeah."

"Then we'll see you in a week," Rukia declared easily. "Try not to have too much fun."

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed.

Shunsui tossed a set of keys to Ichigo and grinned, saying, "You might need those. And don't worry, I made sure it got cleaned and re-stocked just the other day. You should have everything you need to shut yourselves away for the week."

Ichigo tried not to cringe as he easily slipped the keys into the inner pocket of his shihakushou. "Thanks, Shunsui." With a final nod at the group, he turned to go, Orihime's hand still held securely in his.

As she moved to follow her husband, Orihime called back, "Thanks again, everyone! We'll see you guys next week!"

* * *

**Shunsui's vacation** house was huge, and, as was characteristic of the flamboyant Captain, elaborately decorated. As he had promised, the house was isolated, nestled in the forest off of the Northern end of the Second Rukon District, and a slim stream ran along the far end of the large backyard.

Orihime fell in love with it instantly, and her wide-eyed, exuberant reaction was all Ichigo needed to decide that taking Shunsui up on his offer had been the right choice.

They explored the house and the surrounding area, finding that it had indeed been recently stocked with plenty of food and other supplies.

Laughing happily, Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand and tugged him down the few steps that led to the backyard. "I want to lie in the grass and stare at the sky! Come watch the clouds with me, Ichi!"

Chuckling faintly, Ichigo allowed her to lead him into the center of the still-blooming field. "Alright, alright," he replied.

Orihime released his hand and promptly sat down, patting the grass beside her with a smile. Ichigo wasted no time settling himself beside her, and he stretched out onto his back, one arm behind his head for support. With his other arm he pulled Orihime to him, and she immediately snuggled against him, using his shoulder for a pillow and angling her head to watch the sky. His arm curved around her waist, and she laced her fingers with his over her abdomen.

They stayed like that for nearly an hour, watching the clouds gather in the sky. Orihime occasionally pointed to one, declaring it looked like something that, half the time, he just couldn't see. But after a while the clouds began overtaking the blue, and the air became chilled as the breeze kicked in.

When Orihime shivered, just slightly, as another breeze blew over them, Ichigo decided they'd done enough cloud-watching. "It's getting cold, Hime," he said softly. "Why don't we go in?"

"Yeah, alright," Orihime murmured. "But does that mean I have to get up?"

A crooked grin curved his lips and Ichigo replied, "Not necessarily."

Orihime giggled against him and rolled enough to look into his eyes. "I have a better idea," she said, her gray eyes dancing mischievously. "Maybe we should figure out if that tub really is big enough for two?"

* * *

**On the** third morning of their seven-day honeymoon, Ichigo woke to find his arms empty. But as his eyes adjusted, he saw his wife standing before the wall of windows. She was wrapped in her yukata, though he could tell she hadn't actually tied it, and her hair hung loose around her.

Quietly, he rolled to his feet and slipped his arms through the sleeves of his own yukata – more to combat the chill in the air than anything – before padding softly over to her. As he stepped up behind her, he saw what had captured her attention. Soft, white flakes fell slowly from the sky; the ground was already covered in a thin layer of white as well.

Her voice barely a whisper, Orihime said, "Something about the snow is just so…peaceful."

"It is nice," Ichigo agreed, wrapping his arms around her stomach and gently tugging her backwards into his chest. "It's gonna get cold, though."

"Mhm," Orihime hummed as her eyes drifted shut and she inhaled a deep, slow breath. They had been married now for four full days, and yet something about this moment seemed to be securing that reality to her heart.

Their wedding had been so surreal that, while it really had sunk in, she had somehow still managed to feel like she was living in a dream. _So,_ she figured, _if it sunk in during the wedding, then that means that now it's finally settled._ She smiled softly and let herself relax a little into Ichigo's embrace.

"Orihime Kurosaki," she murmured softly, eyes still closed.

"Why are you saying your own name?" Ichigo asked, his lips twitching faintly. He seemed to already know the answer to his question.

Orihime blinked, her eyes re-focusing, and she flushed. "Heh, um, because I like it?"

His arms tightened briefly around her as he whispered, "I do, too." Leaning down, then, he pressed a lingering kiss to the nape of her neck before he added, "Come back to bed, Hime."

A smile in her voice that matched the one on her face, Orihime asked, "Are you offering to keep me warm?"

"Something like that," Ichigo murmured beside her ear.

Orihime turned in his embrace and reached up, cupping his face in her hands and pulling his lips to hers for a sweet kiss. Their lips moved together, heads slightly tilted, and as one of his hands threaded through her long, auburn hair, the other began gently rubbing the small of her back.

He pulled back a minute later and let his forehead rest against hers as they stared silently into each other's eyes. Gray met brown and faint, tender smiles curved two sets of lips as slender arms coiled around strong shoulders.

Outside, the snow continued to fall softly, slowly covering the surrounding forest in white. It was the last snow of the season, and would give way to a beautiful spring, full of flowers of all colors – full of life.

Ichigo and Orihime would return to the vacation home, bringing along their daughter and son, to celebrate their daughter's tenth birthday. This time they would come, as well, with Renji and Rukia Abarai, and their six year-old son. Ichigo would give their daughter – their first-born – a necklace that had once belonged to a grandmother she would never know.

And while Renji and Rukia took the three children exploring through the surrounding forest, Ichigo and Orihime would make love in the large master bedroom, just as they did that morning – slow, and gentle, like the snow that still fell on the other side of the window. Because, at that moment, they weren't in any rush to see their future.

At that moment, all they knew was each other; and that was all either of them needed.

_**The End**_

_**A/N:**_ I'm not sure I've ever written an ending quite like this…but I hope it came out the way it sounded in my head! And now I'd like to take a moment to say _**thank you**_ to all of my reviewers – you guys are _**amazing**_, and your words of encouragement and praise never failed to brighten my day! I hope each and every one of you enjoyed the conclusion of this story! Now, if you would, please, be so kind as to give me one more review? LOL Thanks again for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting (which should be a word)!


End file.
